Changes
by Chibijac
Summary: Have you ever wondered what if DBZ had ended differently and how it would affect GT? Well this is what this story is doing! Read and Review please! Chapter 35 to 38 are up!
1. chapter 1

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 18, Goten is 17, Marron is 15, Bra is 14, Uubu is 15, and Pan is 12. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
But the story is going to go on with them this way, because it will be like me writing a new story line to DBZ and GT! After all, isn't that what FANFICS are for? For us to express our imaginations? If not then oh well cuz that what I thought! Any way, here goes! I hope you enjoy, and if there are letters missing or names misspelled, I'm sorry, my keyboard is horrible.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
Goten and Trunks walked along with their families across the grounds where the World's Martial Arts tournament was to take place. There were thousands of people around, buying souvenirs and taking all kinds of pictures. Goten let out a sigh and looked back at his dad, who was holding the hand of his tweleve-year-old niece, Pan. Goku had made the seventeen year old cancel his date for that night to enter the tournament, and Trunks had been forced to enter as well. Along with them, Pan was going to enter.  
  
Strange enough, Goku and Vageta weren't going to enter, and it seemed as though Goku was hiding a secret from them. That probably explained why he was so bouncy and Vageta was so annoyed. Goten sighed and turned back around. 'Can't believe I canceled a date for this.' He thought bitterly. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Chichi smiling at him. He forced a smile back. Chichi only wanted her son to enter because that meant getting prize money and feeding her family as much as they desired as well as going on a little shopping trip herself with 18, whom she had become pretty close friends with.  
  
"Hey guys!" Goten blinked when he noticed they had approached Krillin and the others. They hadn't seen each other in ten years, so everyone was pretty cheerful at the moment. Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and 18 greeted each other with smiles and light gossip from Bulma while the guys talked about whatever.  
  
"Krillin-san, where is Marron?" Trunks's fourteen-year-old sister, Bra, asked. Krillin looked at the girl smiled brightly.  
  
"Don't you worry B-chan, she'll be here." He and Goku grinned and began talking. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"They're being secretive just to piss us off, and you know it." Said the lavender haired saiyan. Goten looked at his friend in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, but what if there is really a fighter out there that could beat us? I mean, even your dad said he could sense a fighter like that."  
  
"Goten, Goten, Goten. If there was really a fighter like that, don't you think they would have entered themselves to fight this guy?" Goten shrugged and Trunks nodded his head knowingly. "Exactly. So lets just have fun and do things the way we always do and kick butt."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look, there are Goten and Trunks!" piped Bra from the special seats Videl managed to get their group. The fighters had entered the ring to get matched up and everyone was pretty excited. Goku, Vageta and Krillin smiled brightly as they watched.  
  
"Looks like things are going to be interesting." Meanwhile down on the arena… Goten elbowed Trunks and nodded over to the announcer who was arriving with a blonde girl whom had her hair pulled into pigtails and had a sweet smile. Trunks smirked.  
  
"Well everyone, I've found our other finalist! She had thought we got a break after the preliminaries, but everything is back in order!" said the announcer cheerfully.  
  
"No way! That girl is a finalist!?" announced Goten. She heard him and looked into his direction, smiling and giving a small wave. He blushed a bit and turned to Trunks. "I know that can't be who our dads were talking about! I mean, we've got all these kids here this year!" he announced, nodding over his shoulder at his niece and an Indian boy that was in the ring.  
  
"I doubt it. She seems too much like a sweetheart to beat any of us. She'll be done in the first round." The blonde girl went over to Pan and they began talking. Goten looked at the girl and made a face.  
  
"Hey Trunks… Doesn't she seem familiar about that girl?" asked the demi- saiyan curiously. Trunks looked over at the girl and shrugged.  
  
"Depends. Like an ex or someone you once asked out." He asked. Goten shook his head. Trunks shook his head and turned his attention back to the crowd. "Don't worry 'bout it, Goten. There are a lot of girls out there to keep our eyes on. Think of all the numbers you could get from all those babes…"  
  
"Predictable." The boys blinked and looked over their shoulders. The blonde girl was standing on her hands and was looking at them. "You should be careful about the girls you date. They aren't all as beautiful on the inside as they are on the outside." Trunks frowned.  
  
"And you're speaking from personal experience?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"I've known two very attractive boys since I was three years old and they were both complete jerks." Goten and Trunks exchanged looks.  
  
"Sakura!" the girl looked up and threw herself up on her hands and ran up to the announcer. "Draw a number please." Goten turned to Trunks.  
  
"What do you think she's trying to say?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't see Marron anywhere!" whined Bra. Vageta smiled and placed a hand on her head and chuckled. "Daddy, can you sense Marron-chan? I haven't seen her in five years!" she whined. Krillin looked out the window and leaned forward.  
  
"Look at this! Goten and Trunks are matched up in the first round." He piped. Chichi and Bulma looked at each other and Chichi scowled deeply.  
  
"Goten will win his match." She informed, loudly. Bulma let out a laugh.  
  
"I some how doubt that!" both women glared daggers at each other.  
  
"Well neither of them are going to make it to the finals." Said 18. Both women looked at the blonde. "I think that little blonde girl will beat both of them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten and Trunks sat in the back as the fights went on. Trunks glared at Goten and crossed his arms. "I can't believe this happened to me." He muttered. Goten grinned happily. He had just beaten Trunks and was extremely proud of himself at the moment.  
  
"Relax Trunks-kun. You put up a great fight out there." Goten laughed and Trunks scowled even more.  
  
"Next fighters, please come to the ring! Sakura and Narrig." Goten and Trunks looked up as the blonde went skipping out to the ring, followed by the attractive young man, Narrig.  
  
"Oh I've gotta see this." Said Trunks, getting up quickly. Goten followed him to where the other fighters watched.  
  
"I dunno Trunks. I think she'll win… I watched her last fight against that cop guy, and she did pretty nicely." Trunks shook his head.  
  
"That cop wasn't a real fighter. It's just that no one else would hit him because he was one." They turned to the fight, just as the blonde kicked Narrig out the ring.  
  
"Incredible…" 


	2. chapter 2

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 18, Goten is 17, Marron is 15, Bra is 14, Uubu is 15, and Pan is 12. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2  
  
The audience cheered and shouted as the fights went on and only four more fighters were left: Pan, Goten, Uubu, and Sakura. 18 sat back in her seat with a smirk on her face as Sakura and Goten were called into the ring. "I have a feeling this fight is going to be the best." She informed. Chichi, Bulma and Videl looked at her in confusion and looked out into the ring as the two fighters got into fighting stance.  
  
"I admit, 18, the girl is good. But she can't beat my Goten." Said Chichi confidently. That's when Goku spoke up.  
  
"I dunno Chichi. The girl does show promise. And Goten isn't even taking any of his fights seriously…" Chichi glared at her husband and sank in her seat, glaring at the ring.  
  
"He'll win..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't think of me as a jerk when I beat you… its just that, I'm not going to go easy on you cuz you're a girl. After all, you are a fighter." Goten informed. A smirk crossed the blonde's face and she shook her head in a knowing manner  
  
"Don't think that just because I'm a girl and you think I'm weaker, don't think I'm going to let you talk to me like that." She said and went right at him. Goten caught her punch and found himself blocking all of her attacks instead of being on the offensive.  
  
"You are pretty good." Said Goten. She smirked. "But you have no clue who you're fighting." He pushed her off of him and began punching, but she easily jumped out of the way of all of the saiyan's punches. Sakura jumped in the air and kicked at his head, but Goten grabbed her ankle. "Gotcha."  
  
"Not really." She grabbed his wrist and twisted her body enough to kicked him in the back of the neck and send him flying.  
  
"Goten, stop!" screamed Chichi. Goten managed and stared at the girl in front of him in shock. 'Man, I'm really gonna have to watch out for this one…' He got into a fighting stance and wiped some blood off of his mouth, a smirk on his face. 'I could learn to love this girl…'  
  
"Hey, are you ok? I hope I didn't hit you too hard!" the girl called. Goten blinked and a grin crossed his face. She was pretty cute, making him wonder why she'd bother with something like this. She should be out with some friends at a mall or in the audience as part of his or Trunks' fan club. He snorted.  
  
"Yeah right." He muttered and ran at her. She easily jumped out of the way and landed on his back before jumping back and doing a back flip before landing easily on her feet. She grinned and tugged at one of her pigtails.  
  
"C'mon now Goten. You're not telling me you can't beat a sweet, innocent little girl, are you?" A scowl crossed his face and he went at the girl, finding himself on the offensive and the young blonde blocking all his attacks. He didn't really want to hurt her, no matter how much she taunted him, so he sent her flying with a small ki blast. She stopped and glared at the saiyan with a look Goten recognized from a girl he remember from growing up.  
  
"No way… she can't be little Marron-chan…"  
  
"GOTEN! Pay attention!" called Gohan. Goten blinked and looked at the girl standing not to far from him with her hands cupped to her side and energy glowing his her palms.  
  
"KAME.... HAME...."  
  
"No way!" Goten panicked as the blast gathered in the blonde's hands.  
  
"HAAAAA!" Goten jumped out of the way of the blast and Sakura arrived up behind him, pinning him to the ground so she was straddling on top of him.  
  
"LET GO!" yelled Goten and the crowd began to scream and made perverted calls as the announcer stood in shock, forgetting his duties.  
  
"She's gonna win gonna win!" announced Chichi.  
  
"Are you sure that girl doesn't have a bit of saiyan in her?" Vageta whispered to Krillin, then looked at 18 who was pretty happy at that point.  
  
"Come on Goten, you're a guy you can beat me. Stop going easy on me because I'm a girl." Said Marron and looked over at the clueless announcer.  
  
"Oh yeah! 10… 9" Goten began to get annoyed as he struggled. Suddenly, Goten threw the girl roughly off of him.  
  
"Hey you dork! Its not that serious!" groaned Sakura, as he kicked her across the ring.  
  
"GOTEN STOP IT!!!" screamed Chichi.  
  
"Do something!." Screamed 18. "Punch him!" Sakura looked up at Goten and closed her eyes, bring her hands up to her face.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!!!" she screamed and blinded Goten. Luckily she knew how to just use it on the person it was meant for. She crawled away as Goten tried to see again, and gathered up a new blast. Goten turned around just as the blast came flying towards him and got knocked into a pillar. "Goten?" said Sakura quietly as everyone went silent. Goten sat up with the famous son grin, and tried to stand up, but fell out of the ring.  
  
"She won!!" Chichi and 18 announced and Sakura climbed out of the ring, and looked at the unconscious boy. She turned to the announcer.  
  
"You think he'll be ok?" she asked. The announcer smiled.  
  
"We'll have a stretcher out soon." he answered and turned to the audience. "The winner of this is Sakura!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And what an interesting turn of events this is! Some one had entered the ring to challenge Uubu during Pan's match and now he and Uubu have flown off causing Pan to be winner of this match and tournament." Goten and Sakura both ran just as Goku flew out of the distance. Goten walked forward and placed a hand on his whimpering niece's head as the saiyan flew off.  
  
"That's right dad, abandon me and mom yet again…" Sakura looked up in the sky sadly.  
  
"Goku-san..." Trunks came up at her side and looked at the sky before shaking his head.  
  
"There he goes again… He didn't even stick around to spend a little with family." He shook his head and looked down at her. "So your name is Sakura?"  
  
"Not really." They both turned around as the Z group entered. Chichi seemed to have lost all her excitement since Goku decided to fly off for who knows how long. Goten and Pan entered the room and Chichi smiled a bit.  
  
"You did fantastic out there, Panny…" she said. Pan smiled and thanked her grandmother before going up to Sakura.  
  
"This is my friend! She has people call her Sakura only for the match but that's not her name!" she piped. They all looked at the girl in confusion, then the blonde.  
  
"Then… what is you name?" asked Videl.  
  
"Marron Kuri." Goten and Trunks both moved away from her and stared in shock.  
  
"Marron… NO WAY!" Both boys announced.  
  
"Scary isn't it? Being beat by a girl who you use to tease and mess with for half your lives." She said. They scowled and were about to say something, but the women were now surrounding her.  
  
"Marron, you've grown so much. You look so great out there." Piped Videl.  
  
"You've gotten a nose. No wonder we couldn't recognize you." laughed Chichi.  
  
"Your eyes are blue too… You look a lot less like Krillin now. Probably already dating I bet!" said Bulma, causing the girl to blush and shake her head.  
  
"I've been too busy training." She answered and looked over at Goten and Trunks, who were scowling in a corner of the room.  
  
"That was a great fight when you beat Goten! You should come spend the night so we can talk about it all night!" laughed Bra. Marron grinned.  
  
"Maybe I will… but not to talk about Goten all night." She smirked and turned to them. "And besides, that would flatter him to know we were talking about him all nightlong."  
  
"You know me so well, Marron-chan." He stood up and went up to her, glad that he was still taller than her a whole foot. "Now tell me, how'd you get so strong so fast?"  
  
"Time and determination, Goten-kun." She piped and tapped him on the cheek. "Now, tell me about how much you and Trunks-kun missed me! I know you've been lost without me." 


	3. chapter 3

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 18, Goten is 17, Marron is 15, Bra is 14, Uubu is 15, and Pan is 12. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3  
  
Marron went walking out her house tiredly the next day, wearing a tank top and sweatpants, her hair out, when she felt some one come up behind her. She was so tired at this point, she really didn't care to see who it was until the person grabbed her around the waist. She screamed and shoved the person off of her. "Relax M-chan, its me." She turned and saw that it was Goten.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. He ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged.  
  
"Just wanted to see you…and see how much Kame House has changed." She raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Kame House, or me?" she asked. He grinned and let out a laugh.  
  
"I guess you say could that." Marron laughed and walked up to him, tugging at a lock of his messy hair.  
  
"You let your hair grow out. Why?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in curiosity. Goten reached up and touched his hair.  
  
"Makes me look less like my dad." He answered flatly. Marron looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"I'm sorry that Goku left like that, Goten-kun." She informed. She knew how much Goten hated his father every time he left, and it seemed as though her dad (talking about Krillin) had been more of a father to the demi-saiyan than Goku had. Those ten years Goku stayed around was the longest Goten had ever spent with his dad and half of the time not over at Kame house from what Marron knew.  
  
"Yeah, and its bad enough he made me cancel my date for that day." Marron frowned at him.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you've got a girlfriend and you didn't bother to tell me!?" she yelled. Goten blinked and looked at the girl in confusion.  
  
"She's not really a girlfriend, but more like a friend." He answered with a nervous laugh. Marron glared up at the nervous demi-saiyan. He had always been taller than she was, but it seemed that now both he and Trunks were a good foot taller than she was now. "C'mon Marron-chan! You act as if you're jealous!"  
  
"I'm not jealous you jerk! Just upset that you and Trunks don't tell me anything anymore." She answered and stomped across the beach into the house. Goten watched in confusion that was known of all the son men. He rubbed the back of his neck much like Goku did in these situations.  
  
"What the hell…"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So she's mad at you. You act as if a female has never been upset with you before." Said Trunks, slamming his locker shut and turning to his friend. They were both now in school, heading to third period. Goten and Trunks were both seniors at Orange Star High, and weren't aware about who the new freshmen in school was. Goten crossed his arms and looked at the ceiling guiltily.  
  
"I just feel guilty cuz we haven't spent any time with her since her training ended." Trunks sighed and turned to his friend.  
  
"Listen Goten, if it makes you feel better, we'll go visit Marron after school, how's that?" Trunks noticed his friend wasn't listening and scowled. "GOTEN!"  
  
"Hey guys. Who would have thought." He turned and looked at Marron, who was standing behind them and smiling sweetly wearing the school uniform, which included a short skirt and also brought out how much the young blonde had matured since they last saw her.  
  
"Marron, what are you doing here?" She gave them a look.  
  
"This is a school, you know." She answered and looked around them before waving at someone. "Listen, I've gotta go. See you tonight!" she piped and was about to walk off, but she stopped and looked at Goten. "Goten, when are you going to cut your hair? You are nearly a grown man after all. Time to get over your dad leaving and turn back into your old adorable self." She informed and walked off.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Trunks. Goten shrugged and a small smirk crossed his face.  
  
"I dunno about you, but I think she wants me." He piped, a smirk on his face. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"I some how doubt that buddy." He said, patting his friend on the back. Goten scowled as Trunks walked off.  
  
"You just wait and see, Trunks. In just a few years, it'll be me and Marron- chan!" Goten called. 


	4. chapter 4

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 4- Two Years Later  
  
"Goten, you ass, get off of me!" Marron yelled. Goten smirked as he pinned her to the ground, outside his house. They were sparring for the fun of it and Chichi was hanging out laundry. Life had pretty much gone back to normal after a while. The Z group had grown use to the absence of Goku, and the Son family had grown to accept his absence, except Goten, though he didn't show it. Chichi looked from where she was hanging laundry and glared at her son and the young blonde.  
  
"Goten, get off of her now!" she snapped. Goten looked over at his mother and then at the blonde glaring down at him.  
  
"You heard her, jerk face, get off!" Goten pushed himself off of the blonde and grinned at her as she sat up and pulled grass out of her hair. She scowled and pulled out her pigtails so her hair was hanging out. "Dammit, I just washed my hair." She muttered. Goten reached over and tugged a lock of her hair.  
  
"Such language. That's not very becoming of a young lady, M-chan." He teased. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail.  
  
"Speaking of young ladies, shouldn't you be running off to see Paris? You told me we couldn't spar long because you were going to the movies today." Goten blinked and looked at his watch.  
  
"KUSO!" he yelled and got up, running into the house. Chichi scowled after her son.  
  
"I know I taught that boy better." She said, Marron laughed and went up to the older woman.  
  
"Chichi-san, how do you do it exactly?" she asked suddenly, picking up the basket so that the woman wouldn't have to keep bending over and pick up the clothes. Chichi smiled.  
  
"Do what, dear?" she asked.  
  
"Live like this? Goku is gone, Pan is growing up fast, and Goten is always out with that idiot Paris." Chichi gave Marron a look.  
  
"Marron-chan, you know its rude to talk poorly about someone you don't know… After all, Paris seems to be a very sweet girl." Marron snorted.  
  
"I know Paris, Chichi-san, and all the guys she's been out with. Personally, I don't like the girl and I'm very surprised Goten brought her home to meet you." Marron informed. Chichi chuckled and smiled at the girl. She was like the young blonde's second mother. Chichi and 18 had become close friends after the whole thing with Buu and Marron came over all the time to visit. Chichi would take care of the girl all the time when 18 and Krillin went out, and treated her as she was her own.  
  
"Not jealous are you?" Marron scowled and looked away. She seemed to be holding back a blush as well as her own stubborn response. She then blinked and a smile crossed her face.  
  
"We've got visitors!" she piped. Chichi turned and looked in the sky to see her twelve-year-old granddaughter, Pan, and Goten's best friend, Trunks.  
  
"Hey down there!" called Trunks brightly. Pan flew faster and came to a quick land in front of Marron, who she grinned at.  
  
"Hey Marron! I heard you and my uncle were sparring together, so I wanted to join you!" she piped. Marron smiled at the girl and nodded over toward the house.  
  
"I'm afraid you've missed all the action. Your uncle is getting ready for a date-"  
  
" With Paris?" asked Trunks and Marron nodded.  
  
"Uncle Goten's such a baka." Muttered Pan and turned to Marron. "I don't see why he doesn't go out with you, Marron-chan." Marron went red and Trunks frowned a bit.  
  
"Panny, you know I don't like your uncle in that way." She muttered. Pan scowled and crossed her arms.  
  
"I don't see why not. You two would make a great couple." She said and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "And think of how gorgeous your kids would be!"  
  
"PAN!" yelled Marron.  
  
"Who's kids?" they turned and looked to see Goten looking at them curiously as he straightened the collar to his shirt. Marron went red, Pan grinned and Trunks let out a laugh.  
  
"It's nothing, Goten, man. Let's get out of here." Marron let go of Pan and looked at the boys in confusion.  
  
"Where are YOU going?" Trunks looked at her and a smirk crossed his face.  
  
"It's a double date, Marron-chan. Goten and Paris, Me and Serena." Both boys grinned, causing Marron to scowl. Pan crossed her arms and glared at her uncle and his best friend.  
  
"You two are jerks." She said. Goten laughed and kissed Marron and Pan on their foreheads.  
  
"Thanks Panny. Now you two behave and I'll see you around!" he said and flew off. Chichi, Marron and Pan watched them fly off with their arms crossed and scowling.  
  
"I wonder what they're going to do with those girls…" they said at the same time, thoughtfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
18 looked up from her magazine when she heard stumbling and crashing. She knew already that it was her daughter trying to prepare for work. Master Roshi turned from the TV and scowled. "18, I know the girl is trying to get ready for work, but do you think she could quiet down just a little?" 18 rolled her eyes.  
  
"You say it as if you are actually listening to what the woman is saying." Informed Oolong and the old man threw his slipper at the pig just as Marron came down. She raised an eyebrow at them and smiled.  
  
"You sure it would be safe to leave you alone?" she asked. 18 smiled at her daughter.  
  
"Go on Marron. I could handle these guys." She said. Marron smiled and grabbed her bag off the couch from her mother's side.  
  
"I'll be going then! See ya!"  
  
"Tell Goten we said hi!" called Master Roshi, but Marron was already gone and didn't hear him. 


	5. chapter 5

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5  
  
Goten looked at the girls boredly as Trunks laughed at their senseless jokes that had no real point to them. He liked Paris enough, but this was just TOO much for him. He yawned and sank down in his seat, wishing someone would come over to take their orders. They were sitting in a small restaurant like place and relaxing from a long stroll through three different malls, which resulted in only the purchase of one dress for Paris which looked much like the one she was already wearing, if not smaller. Suddenly, a waitress came roller-blading over, out of breath. "Finally…" Goten said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sorry about that! We're a bit low on people." Goten and Trunks looked at their waitress and began choking. She just grinned at them. "So, may I take your order?"  
  
"Marron, what are you doing here?" asked Goten. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"What do you think?" she shook her head and nodded over to the cashiers. "I work here."  
  
"Since when do you have a job?"  
  
"Since I was 15. I have plans on making it into college." She answered and placed her hands on her hips. "And because of your sarcasm, you can find yourself a new waitress." She said and marched away. Goten jumped up from his seat.  
  
"BUT Marron! I'm hungry!" he called, but she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Marron-chan, I don't see why you don't just stick around here. College won't cost nearly as much as going all the way to America!" informed Bra, playing with her blonde friend's hair that night over at Capsule Corporation. Trunks was with Goten in his room doing what ever it was they'd do, and Pan was over as well. Vageta and Bulma had gone out for the night and probably wouldn't be back for a long time. Marron sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I'd rather leave instead of taking the chances of having to go to Goten and Paris's wedding." She informed. Pan looked up from her magazine.  
  
"My uncle is marrying that girl?"  
  
"Pan, your uncle may not be the brightest bulb in the box, but I think he'll make the right choice when it comes to getting married, right Marron- chan!" piped Marron. Marron didn't respond and Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"I do believe Goten has some sense… but there could be a chance that he's serious about Paris." Said Marron. The girls were silent, and then began laughing. "Never mind." Suddenly, the doorbell could be heard ringing and Bra sighed.  
  
"Darn, all the servants are off. Looks like we have to get it." Pan bounced off Bra's bed.  
  
"Well we can't just leave who ever it is out there!" she announced and the girls ran down to open the door. Pan made it first and swung the door open. "Welcome to the Briefs residents…" she stopped and blushed slightly at the sight of the person in front of her.  
  
"Trunks, what the hell! This had better not be some stupid joke you and Goten are trying to play!" announced Trunks and shoved past her 'brother' and looking around outside for his best friend. She hadn't noticed the fact his face was matured and that he had long hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the base of his neck. Marron noticed it though, as well as a few other things.  
  
"B-chan, this can't be Trunks… Unless he's wearing a wig." She said and went up to the man, looking him in the face and circling him, looking the boy up and down. "And he's got WAY more muscles than our Trunks-kun." She added. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Pan came up and grabbed something from his side.  
  
"Oh wow! A sword!" she announced, swinging it aimlessly around. The girls looked at the sword with great interest, inspecting it and whispering to each other. "Bet you he's a trunks look a like come to ask Marron-chan out."  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!" yelled Marron.  
  
"That's right, Pan-chan. Goten's the only guy Marron want to li…" she didn't finish before the blonde punched her over the head.  
  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey girls… What are you doing with the door opened for all the world to come in and rob us blindly?" announced a voice. They both looked to see their Trunks and a very curious Goten walk up. Pan beamed at Trunks and pointed into the doorway.  
  
"We found your look alike!" she piped. Goten and Trunks looked at the stranger who had stepped in the door and ran his fingers through his long lavender hair.  
  
"Wow… it has been a while." He said, his voice deeper than their Trunks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks-san rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around the room at four other teens and his younger self. He had no clue who any of the others could have been. He had only caught a few names: the attractive blonde was Marron, the raven haired girl was Pan, and he heard the name Goten. The boy with the raven hair stepped forward and crossed his arm. "Bra, is this some kind of joke? I mean, this guy looks JUST like trunks- kun." He informed. The girl that resembled Bulma-san placed her hands on her hips and glared at the boy.  
  
"Listen Goten, we thought that this was one of your jokes, but obviously it isn't… So what do we do with him?" The teens all looked at him and he gave a nervous laugh. He noticed that the girl, Bra, must have been his sister… strange enough to him that Vageta and his mother would want anymore kids. The other three he wasn't sure of. What blonde did he know from this and his time other than android 18?! That was impossible. She couldn't have had any kids.  
  
Then they were the two raven-haired teens. They couldn't have been Goku and Chichi's. He had seen Goku die against cell and they were two far apart in age. "I bet grandpa may know who he is." The raven-haired girl, Pan announced suddenly. A scowl crossed the boy's face and he crossed his arms.  
  
"He would."  
  
"Well Goku-san has always been one to know any and everything strange going on around here." Said the blonde and turned to the scowling boy. "After all Goten, you dad is Son Goku, everyone's hero." She said.  
  
"Goku! You're Goku's son?!" Trunks-san announced. They all looked at him in confusion and Goten nodded. "Then is she your… sister?" he nodded at Pan.  
  
"No, he's my uncle."  
  
"Then… Gohan's your… father?" Bra rolled her eyes and looked between her brother and future brother.  
  
"Hey Trunks-kun, I think this guy right her may just be your future self!" she piped.  
  
"Very observant B-chan!" laughed Marron and looked at Trunks-san. "Where is he going to stay? He must have came looking for your parents." Bra waved her hand carelessly.  
  
"He'll sleep in an extra room. With how surprised he was to here Goku-san had another kid and Gohan is married, he'll die when he hears who your parents are!" 


	6. chapter 6

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6  
  
Marron was sitting next to Goten on Trunks' bed, leaning against the wall while Bra talked to her parents on the phone and Trunks paced the floor, a scowl on his face. The guy that was supposedly him was in a room down the hall and had explained a few things to them. Bra was so excited, she quickly gave him a room and went to get her phone. "Trunks, sit down. Knowing your mom, they'll be here soon enough to see this guy." Marron informed, tugging at one of her pigtails carelessly.  
  
"Marron's right you know. He looks a lot like you. and he knows dad and Gohan and even asked about Krillin-san." Goten informed, lying his head back on the wall and closed his eyes. Trunks snorted and shook his head.  
  
"I just wanna know why he's here. and why is he so shocked? If he came here once to change how things turned out in the future, you guys should be there, right?" They shrugged and Trunks dropped into a chair, running his fingers through his hair. 'This is crazy." Bra hung up the phone and turned to her friends, a triumphant grin on her face.  
  
"Mom and dad are coming home right now and she's calling our parents over to meet Trunks-san." She piped. Marron opened her mouth to say something when Goten's head suddenly fell onto her chest.  
  
"Goten you freak! Get OFF!" she screamed and shoved him. Goten fell out of the bed and sat up with a tired look on his face. He looked at the fuming blonde on confusion and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"What happened?" he asked dumbly. Trunks looked at his friend with an entertained look.  
  
"You fell asleep and laid your head right on Marron's chest." He answered. Goten looked at the blonde and grinned widely.  
  
"Wow, I slept through that? Did I look happy?" Marron went red and began to fume, her ki rising.  
  
"Calm down Marron-chan. You'll have to kill him later." They turned to see that Bulma and Vageta had arrived. Marron blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Gomen, Bulma-san." She said silently and pushed herself up off of Trunks' bed. "Are our parents here too?" she asked as they followed the couple.  
  
"Yeah, when Bra called we were on our home anyway, I just called everyone from my cell." answered Bulma, giving her husband a look. Vageta just grunted a response, a scowl formed on his face.  
  
"Well who's gonna get the other Trunks?" asked Pan. Bulma's face lit up at that moment.  
  
"I almost forgot!" she announced and bounced up and down like an excited teenager. I haven't seen him since Trunks was a baby. I can't wait to compare you two." She said. Now trunks and Vageta wore identical scowls, standing side by side with crossed arms.  
  
"We'll wait down stairs with the others, mom." Piped Bra and pushed everyone on. In the room, Marron liked to call the meeting room, all the adults were there and waiting except Krillin and 18 who hadn't arrived yet. and Goku. She looked at Goten out the corner of her eye, but he had no expression. He obviously noticed her and forced a grin.  
  
"What? I'm honestly not surprised he isn't here, so don't feel sorry for me." Marron had to admit, Goten did a very good job on acting as if he didn't care his dad wasn't around. They sat down and Bulma arrived tugging at Trunks-san's arm.  
  
"Well here he is!" she piped. The z fighters that knew him, stood up and began talking to him like old friend. Videl, Chichi, and the z teens sat silently and watched.  
  
'Wow. Everyone sure has changed. where's Krillin at?" asked Trunks-san.  
  
"Right here." Every one turned and saw that Krillin had finally arrived, and 18 was close behind, looking very annoyed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he saw 18 standing behind who was suppose to be Krillin, Trunks- san pulled out his sword and powered up. "what is SHE doing here?" he announced, his sword pointed at her. 18 crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the saiyan.  
  
"Of course. Now I remember who you are." She said and a smirk crossed his face. "I believe you challenged me one time before." Trunks-san growled and Krillin rubbed the back of his neck, looking between the two,  
  
"Hold on there, Trunks! I think you're getting the wrong idea." Said Krillin nervously. Trunks narrowed his eyes. Now that he saw it, the man was Krillin! But that didn't explain why she was there.  
  
"So. Krillin's changed up a bit. But what is she doing here." Marron stood up.  
  
"You are Trunks aren't you? She's my mom!" she informed, placing her hands on her hips. "I swear, I don't see how we couldn't tell earlier."  
  
"I just wanna know why he's here." Came the present Trunks' voice. Everyone looked from him to Trunks-kun.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Gohan curiously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krillin looked over his newspaper at 18 who was fuming over the stove as she made coffee. Marron was up in her room sleeping and Master Roshi and Oolong were waiting for coffee as well. He smiled and shook his head, going back to his paper. "18, you don't have to worry about trunks-san. He's obviously here because something is coming up." He informed. He could sense her anger rise. "And I doubt he'll try anything with Marron."  
  
"I don't like him. He's quick to jump to conclusions. And what's up with him and Goku? That's all he talked about.wasn't he aware of the fact no one's seen the goof ball in years?" she asked, Krillin sighed.  
  
"Obviously not." Krillin muttered and shook his head. "Cuz he surely didn't notice how upset Goten was getting. Master Roshi shook his head.  
  
"It is a bit nerve racking when a complete stranger knows more about your father than you do." Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and Marron entered in sweat pants and a tank top. 18 raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Where are you off to?" Marron finished putting the rubber band in her hair before taking a seat next to Oolong.  
  
"I'm joining Goten and trunks-kun over at capsule corp. for a training session." She piped and looked at her mother. "That is ok, right?" 18 shrugged, not voicing what she really felt. Krillin looked over at his daughter. He knew she knew a lot more than he and 18 were giving her credit for, possibly more.  
  
"You won't be long will you?" Krillin asked, knowing Goten and Trunks always found a way to keep his daughter out at all hours of the day.  
  
"Nope! This is going that if I manage to beat one of those dweebs they have to take me shopping!" she piped and checked her watch. "Well I had go! Don't need them putting it against me." she said and got up kissing her dad on the cheek before grabbing a bag and leaving. 


	7. chapter 7

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 7  
  
Trunk-san walked out the of Capsule Corp., thinking about how much things had changed since his last visit. It was actually quite strange. All of these new people had shown up just because of his one visit, and they all may have an impact on the fate of their timeline without even realizing it. Suddenly, a strong power source caught his attention and he quickly flew over to where it was coming from just to find Goten and Marron sparring. Trunks-kun, as everyone called him, was sitting on the ground with an entertained look on his face. Goten grabbed hold of both the blonde's arms and slammed her into the building, pinning her there. "Looks like you'll be taking us out to an all you can eat buffet, Marron-chan." Goten piped.  
  
"That's right, little chestnut! It seems you've gotten yourself in a little more than you bargained for! And believe me, I want ALL you can eat at a NICE restaurant." Called Trunks cheerfully. Marron scowled, trying to fight off Goten.  
  
"I am NOT taking you and your greedy friend out to eat anywhere." She screamed. Trunks-san watched as the young blonde and saiyan began sparring, but he ended up beating her either way. The match was close though. Marron dropped to the ground and Trunks and Goten stood over her grinning.  
  
"Meet us back here in an hour Marron-chan. We've gotta go wash and all. We advise you to do the same, don't want to go out with two good-looking guys, all sweaty now do you?" asked Trunks. Marron glared up at him and managed to slip her foot under his and drop kick him. Goten snorted before going into all out laughter.  
  
"Incredible, Marron!" Trunks-san smiled and couldn't help but to let a laugh escape. The three teens stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. "Oh, hey Trunks-san! What ya up to?" Goten called curiously. Trunks- san came down and smiled at them.  
  
"I just wanted to see what you were up to. Bra said something about you guys dragging Marron off shopping." He informed. Trunks and Goten grinned.  
  
"Too bad for Marron. She had to earn that trip."  
  
"Shut up Trunks." Marron muttered and turned to the older Trunks. "So. have you and Vageta been doing any manly bonding or something? I mean, seeing as though you're his son and you probably have things to catch up on." She said.  
  
"What are you talking about Marron? You know Vageta doesn't like communicating. He and my dad would rather run off for a battle than to get to know people." Muttered Goten. Trunks-san looked at him.  
  
"You're Goku's son, I just remembered! Gohan told me that you were born a few months after Goku's death and he was actually brought back to life during another battle. I'm surprised I haven't seen him around." Goten scowled and crossed his arms.  
  
"That's cuz he's off training someone else's kid." He said bitterly. "Talk about dead beat dads." He muttered and started walking off. Marron looked up at Trunks-san before running after Goten.  
  
"I take it he and Goku don't get along very well." Trunks looked at him.  
  
"Well they kinda do. but Goku hasn't been around for a few years so Goten's really upset with him. Strange how a guy is still alive and in the same country but can't come see his family or friends." There was a silence before both lavender haired men turned and looked in the sky at a figure coming towards them. Even Goten and Marron had stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hey down there!"  
  
"Goku."  
  
"Dad." The saiyan landed to the ground, a wide grin on his face and his clothes worn and tattered from the training he must have went through with the boy from the tornament.  
  
"Wow, where's everyone at?" he asked and looked between both Trunks and Trunks-san. "Uh, is this part of one of Bulma's odd experiments?" Marron ran up to Goku, holding onto Goten's hand, and an obvious look of annoyance was on the young saiyan's face.  
  
"Goku-san, you're finally back!" she cheered. Goku looked at her and blinked.  
  
"And who do we have here?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten sat in a corner of the room with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as the group sat around Kame house. 18 was making lunch anyway, so she ended up working on more food while Krillin updated his best friend on everything that was going on. "So, this is future trunks? WOW, so this must be little Marron-chan! You've changed a lot since I last saw you." He piped.  
  
"Yeah, that was when I was five, right?"  
  
"No, I saw you at the tournament to. I wanted to congratulate you on beating Goten so well. but I couldn't pass up the opportunity of training a great fighter like Uubu." He informed. Goten made an odd noise, which turned evryone's attention to him. GOku grinned wodely.  
  
"Goten-kun!" the siayna jumped up from hid seat and grinned over at his youngest. "Man kid, you've chnaged so much over the years..." Goten didn't respond, and looked away. Goku looked at him sadly.  
  
"Ignore him, Goku-san. He's still kinda upset." Marron informed. Goku looked at the blonde in confusion.  
  
"What is he upset about?"  
  
"What do you think?" everyone looked over at Goten, who was glaring up at Goku, his arms crossed. "You keep running off and leaving your family and friends behind and never checking up on us! It would have made a hell of a lot more sense if you had just used instant transmission to find mom and tell her you're back." It seemed as though everyone was holding their breath- except 18.  
  
"And lunch is served!" she threw all the plates onto the table and they alnded neatly in front of each person. "Now if you don't mind, i'll be on my way to the mall. Chichi and i are going on a shopping spree." she informed, and held up a wallet.  
  
"See ya mom." said Marron as the blonde woman left the room. Krillin was busy searching his pockets.  
  
"18, that's my wallet!" he called and ran out. Goku smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"So... what else have i missed out on?" he asked.  
  
"Try three different birthdays and a dozen get togethers." muttered Goten and Marron shoved him.  
  
"Goten, stop being a baka! Goku-san is finally back and I'm sure he's gonna make up for everything he's missed." she said. Goten scowled and got up.  
  
"Yeah, he'll make up for 'em all and go running out on us again." he said and looked over his shoulder. "I've actually got a date planned out for today, so i've gotta be going." When Goten had left, Marron turned to see Goku was wearing a very hrt expression.  
  
"Don't worry, Goku-san. He's still trying to figure things out. He'll get over this sooner than we think." Marron piped. Goku smiled a bit and looked at th eplate of food in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, I s'pose I should eat a bit before runniing out to try and make things up to him." Marron watched as the saiyan ate, and she frowned a bit. How was it he cared more about eating than chasing after his son, who most likely was on the verge of hating him. 


	8. chapter 8

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 8  
  
Marron had her feet propped up on the desk in front of her while Pan sat on Bra's bed reading a magazine, and Bra went through all the outfits in her closet. Goku had been back a week now and wasn't doing too good on getting on Goten's good side, so he decided he was going to take the Z teens to Uubu's village to meet him and help him help out the people. Marron had honestly believed that this was a bad idea, but she didn't say anything to Goku, who was obviously extremely proud of his idea. "So this Uubu guy... what di you think he looks like?" Bra asked. Marron looked up at the cieling thoughtfully.  
  
"Well at the tornament he looked a bit on the scrawny side... course it couldn't have taken Goku too long to introduce the poor kid to a good meal and a few mucles." she answered. Bra nodded.  
  
"Right, so i should dres to impress?" she asked. Marron rolled her eyes. There was most likely a chance they'd be doing work in feilds and all. She couldn't figure out why Bra would want to mess up a perfectly good outfit, but that was Bra for you. Course, Pan had her own personality, which included speaking her mind.  
  
"WHY are you going to wear a good outfit out to go do crop work and all?" she asked. Bra scowled and Marron let out a laugh. Becoming annoyed by Pan and Marron, Bra quickly grabbed a pair of tight fitting jeans and t- shirt.  
  
"There, how's this." she asked Both her freinds grinned and gave her thumbs up. There was a knock on the door and Marron got up, letting oten in. "Hey Goten, where's your dad at?" asked Bra as she looked in her mirror and pulled her hair up into a ponytail Goten dropped onto her bed, a frown on his handsome face. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a white tee.  
  
"He's with Trunks trying to get Vageta to come along." he answered. "What a waste of time."  
  
"I take it you don't want to go." said Marron simply. Goten crossed his arms.  
  
"I know this is one of his sad attempts to get close to me... Makes a lot of sense to drag me off to meet the guy he abandoned raising me to train."  
  
"Aw c'mon Uncle Goten. You know how grandpa is. He can never turn down a good fight, let alone a good sparring partner." said Pan. Goten didn't responde.  
  
"Well all I know is you had better not put poor Goku down. I want to see what's so special about this Uubu kids." said Marron, placing her hands on her hips and giving Goten a serious look.  
  
"I won'r. My mom threatened me with having to cook my own meals for a month." Goten informed. Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Saiyan men and food. I honestly don't understand it."  
  
"Its the only thing that keeps them sane I guess." said Pan thoughtfully. "You've seen my grandpa when it comes to food.  
  
"It has to only have an effect on the men. You'd never see me wat the waymy dad, Goku, and Goten eat." Bra muttered.  
  
"What? Afraid you'll mess up your girlish figure?" They turned to see Trunks had entered the room, wearing an outfit much like Goten. Marron was personally happy he was actually out of that suit. Everytime she and Goten tried to get him to hang out, he'd come along, but he'd always have on a suit.  
  
"Shut up, boxer boy." Bra muttered as she grabbed a capsule case off her dresser. "Where's Goku-san at?"  
  
"He's outside waiting for us." he answered cheerfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There's the village!" called Goku, who was flying ahead of the teens wearing the blue gi he had grown to like and had worn to the tornament years back. Goten looked down at the village and Marron placed a finger on his chin, making him look at her as she sat in his arms. She hadn't learned to fly, and honestly didn't want to, remembering back when she was three and Goten and Trunks tried to teach her to fly. She smiled at him.  
  
"Smile, Goten-kun. We're about to make a new friend." she piped. Goten smiled a bit. He and Trunks had always teased her when they were younger, but she never seemed to loose trust and faith in them, always knowing they 'd be there to protect her. Then she turned int oa teenager, beat him in the martial arts tournament, and didn't rely on him and Trunks hardly anymore. She seemed to be the one there to make them feel better and smile lately. She had even helped Goten out through a few of his break ups.  
  
"Hey down there!" called Trunks, flying over head. Goten and Marron both looked at him. "I think we should try landing." he answered. They nodded and opne at a time, made touch downs. Bra sighed and looked around cheerfully.  
  
"So nice to be back on land!" she piped and looked around. "Wow... So this is where you spent so much time, Goku-san?" she asked. Goku grinned and nodded.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"I say its a good thing my grandpa sponsored this place. Look at all the people." answered Pan. Suddenly, a dark skinned young man around Bra's age, with a black mohawk came running up, followed by two younger kids arouhnd his complexion, one a girl, and the other a boy who also had a mohawk. Goten and Trunks exchanged looks.  
  
"Guys, this is Uubu and two of his younger siblings, Keko and Lei." piped Goku. They all smiled and waved. Uubu grinned a bit.  
  
"So, these are the family you talked so much about?" he asked brightly. Goku nodded, introducing each of the teens. Goten couldn't help but notice that the little girl, Keko, was looking at him and Trunks in great interest. The boy was looking from Marron to Bra, and back to Marron. "I'm glad you could all come... I was hoping to meet you soon."  
  
"We met oce before. At the tournament, remmeber?" Marron piped suddenly, being the first of them to finally speak out. Uubu blinked and stared at her for a while before a wide grin crossed his face.  
  
"Oh yeah! But at the tournament you went by the name Sakura..." he siad and Marron smiled.  
  
"Long story."  
  
"She wanted to get revenge basically." said Trunks. Goten let out a laugh.  
  
"And man did she get it." Slowly, the teens began to get use to each other, though Bra was strangely silent. Pan turned to her friend and looked slightly confused. Goten was confused as well. Bra was the loudest and possibly one of the most welcoming people out of their little group. He was surprised hse hadn't spoken up before Marron.  
  
"Bra, are you ok? You've been awful quiet." said Pan.  
  
"That's right Bra, why don't you be polite and shake hands." ordered trunks, pushing his sister forward. Bra blushed and held her hand out, beaming up at Uubu.  
  
"Sorry, my name is Bra Breifs... Nice to meet you." she said. Uubu blushed and shook her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Goten blinked in confusion, but Marron explained things quickly.  
  
"I think they like each other." she whispered brightly as they became slightly more comfortable and blushed less. Suddenly, Lei came up to Marron, looking up at her with innocent, shinning eyes.  
  
"You're very pretty." he said. Marron grinned down at the boy and knelt down.  
  
"Youre not that bad yourself." The boy held out a flower. Marron's eyes began to shine. "How adorable!" she squealed and hugged the boy. "I've always wanted a kid brother like this." Trunks laughed, he was holding Keko in his arms, who was sticking her tongue out at a scowling Pan.  
  
"They're pretty sweet, Uubu. Where are your other siblings at?" asked Trunks looking around curiously. Uubu looked from Bra to Trunks.  
  
"They're with mother at the crops... You're welcome to come with me to meet them." he said cheerfully. They all agreed. As they made their way toward the fields, Goten caught Goku's eye and saw his dad was genuienely happy on the turnout.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Uubu, I expect you to come visit us around Capsule corp. some time soon." said Trunks later that evening as they got ready to leave for home. Uubu looked at them and saw they were serious,so he smiled brightly. He was obviously very happy to have made great new friends and the fact that Goten wasn't upset with him for stealing his dad away.  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to that." he piped. They grinned.  
  
"You should come by tomorrow." said Marron. Uubu looked at her in confusion. "Yeah, we're all going to hang out, spar, shop, and get ice cream. It'll be a real treat." piped the blonde. Uubu smiled a bit a her. She had a completely differnt affect on him than Bra did. Bra sometimes made him nervous and clumsy. Marron was a pretty girl, but she didn't seem to have to try and get attention- not that Bra did- but somethings the blonde did seemed to catch his attention, as did the things Pan did.  
  
"Sure, I guess its time I had some real fun away from home." Uubu piped. Marron nodded and Goten slapped him on the back.  
  
"That's right, time to venture away from the nest! Your real adventure is about to begin!" Uubu laughed. Goku spok a lot about Goten and he saw why. Goten did resemble his father still, though not as much as when he was younger. Now their personalities seemed to be a little alike.  
  
"We'll see about noon then?" asked Pan, levitating slightly in the air at Trunks's side. "I'd love to see how much my gramps has taught you!"  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you then!" answered Uubu. He smiled brightly and looked at Bra. She smiled.  
  
"Just come by CC, ok. It'll be pretty easy to find." he nodded. Bra grinned and levitated into the air. Goten picked Marron up into his arms and follwed her lead.  
  
"See ya tomorrow!" the called. Uubu waved as they slowly began to vanish. A wide grin spread across his face. His life was actually improving! he actaully had a reason and place for leaving the village for a while.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I like Uubu, he's pretty nice." said Bra brightly as they flew threw the star filled sky and towards ome. Goku was flying slightly ahead, talking cheerfully to himself about the great meal that was waiting for him at home. Trunks looked over at his sister with a raised eyebrow. When Vageta was around, he was usually the one to threaten any guys away from Bra, but Trunks had forgotten his duties tonight and allowed his sister to get a little too close to this guy.  
  
"Yeah, he seemed to be pretty taken by you, B-chan." called Marron from Goten's arms. The girls grinned at each other. They had disappeared during sometime during their trip with Pan and were talking, grinning and smiling. When Goten had appeared over Pan's shoulder, asking what they were talking about, they all went silent and grinned. Marron just tapped him gently on the cheek and told him he didn't want to know.  
  
"He's really sweet. Nothing like Uncle and Trunks." said Pan, earning a scowl from both demi-saiyans.  
  
"I'll have you know, plenty of women think I'm very sweet!" called Goten. Pan rolled her eyes and Trunks smiled. Goten had been in enough relationships, so what he said had to have been true.  
  
"We're nearing Capsule Corp! I think this is where we split up, Trunks!" called Goku. They nooded.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" called Bra as she flew off after her brother, waving at Marron and Pan, who waved back.  
  
"And don't be late." called Pan cheerfully. She grinned widely before coming up to Goten and Marron. "Marron, you should let me teach you to fly. Then you won't have to rely on my uncle or Trunks all the time." Marron frowned.  
  
"Yeah, that's the last thing I need is trunks nad Goten dropping me off the top of buildings again..." Marron muttered bitterly. Goten grinned innocently.  
  
"Ah c'mon Marron. We're not little kids any more." he piped. "If you like, I'll help out in teaching you to fly." Marron raised an eyegrow at him.  
  
"I dunno... I think I'd rather spar with Vageta..." She stopped when Goten looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "I- I don't... fine." Goten and Pan both grinned triumphantly. Goku looked over his shoulder at the three teens and grinned.  
  
"Hey Marron, if you like, I'll help out as well." he called.  
  
"Thanks Goku-san. I think I'd like that better than trusting Pan and Goten." she piped. Goku grinned and nodded. He looked ahead and turned back to them.  
  
"Goten, I'll take Panny home, maybe you should get Marron home before Krillin sends 18 out as a search party and they begin tearing up the city for their daughter!" Goten nodded and they split up. As they flew towards Master Roshi's island, Marron cuddled up closer to Goten and closed her eyes.  
  
"I'll actually miss this after you guys teach me how to fly." she informed him tiredly. Goten smiled a bit. She had no clue how much he was going to miss these moments as well. he had grown quite comfortable with carrying Marron around where ever they went. It was their only chances to truely bond and no one would ask what was going on between then. Goten sighed and looked at Marron, who was tugging absently at his shirt, a tired look on her face, as well as a tired smile. It was the only time he could be close to her and not feel as if he were cheating on Paris. 


	9. chapter 9

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 9  
  
Pan groaned and rolled over, groping for her phone, which was ringing off the hook. She growled and sat up, snatching the phone violently off the hook and glancing at her clock- 9:00 am. "Hello..." she said groggily. For someone to be waking her up early on the day of her summer break and a Saturday, they had better be in great danger and dying. Unfortunatly, no one was dying, Bra was just being her old annoying self again.  
  
"Pan? What are you doing!" Bra screamed on the other line. Pan cringed slightly. "It's 9:00 am and you're not even wake!"  
  
"How would you know?" asked Pan groggily. There was silence- a long silence and Pan began to doze off, the phone still in her hand. "That's how I know! You fell asleep didn't you, Pan!?" Bra called on the other side, snapping the fourteen year old girl out of her sleepy state.  
  
"I wasn't sleep!" Pan shouted back. She sat up fully, dangling her feet off the side of her bed. "What do you want again?"  
  
"You've gotta be by here by noon, remember? We're going to stop by Marron's today for her quick flying lesson before we do everything else." Pan frowned a bit. When did she tell Bra about giving Marron flying lessons? She knew Marron was going to freak out if both Goten and Trunks wanted to teach her. The blonde would probably rather let the old pervert teach her than the two demi-saiyans.  
  
"Bra... Goten, Grandpa and I were going to be the ones teaching Marron to fly today." Pan informed. She could tell that Bra was most likey awving her hand in a dismissive way.  
  
"Yeah, I called her and she told me before being so rude as to hang up on me. But Marron's not going to get much done if Goten's teaching her then. Maybe I should bring my dad along..."  
  
"NO! My grandpa is going to be there, Bra!" Pan announced, becoming obviously annoyed by the girl on the other line. Bra let out a sigh on the other line.  
  
"Fine! But you had better be here on time. Uubu is coming over today!" she saids and hubg up. Pan sighed and placed her phone back down on the reciever. Today was going to be a long day. Who knew how much destruction was going to be caused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't think I want to this anymore." muttered Marron. The Z teens and Goku were sitting outside of Kame House, where they were going to give Marron her firdt flying lesson. 18 was sitting in a hammock with head phones on, ignoring the teens, while Roshi, Oolong, Turtle, and Krillin watched. Trunks placed a supporting hair on Marron's shoulder and smiled at her reassuringly.  
  
"Relax Marron-chan." he said cheerfully. "Once you start getting the hang of this you'll love it. Goten and I will even teach you how to do flips." Goku laughed when Marron gave the lavendar haired saiyan a look. Goten came up to Marron and held out both his hands.  
  
"Alright, let's see how well you can control your ki, huh?" he piped. Marron placed her hands in his.  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard for her. She can already do ki blast after all." said Goku, crossing his arms and watching as the blonde stood in front of his son and tried to concentrate.  
  
"This is soooo pointless..." Marron growled under her breath.  
  
"Concentrate Marron. I mean, if Bra could learn, you can too." said Pan. Bra grinned for a while, beofre understanding what Pan meant by that and shoving her. Goku concentrated closely on the blonde before noticing something. She was looking straight ahead at Goten, and not down  
  
"Try thinking happy thoughts." The boy teased, causing her to laugh, but eventually, her feet began to leave the ground. "Great..."  
  
"Wow... she learned faster than I did..." muttered Uubu as the girl came further off the ground. Goten grinned at her before looking over at Trunks.  
  
"Told you I was a better teacher than you." he piped. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Try letting go of her hands and let's see how far she gets." he suggested. Goten obeyed, but Marron didn't get too far before falling right on top of him. Bra and Pan both went into hysterics, rolling around on the ground. Goku and Uubu were both taken by surprise, But 18 was simply sitting in her hammok, shaking her head in a knowing manner. "Looks like she lost her happy thought."  
  
"Shut up Trunks." muttered Marron, pushing herself off of Goten before turning to Goku with pleading eyes. "Goku-san, maybe it would be less painful if you taught me the basics." she said hopefully. Goku laughed and agreed to this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Marron's a pretty fast learner." said Trunks as they stared up in the sky where Goku was trying to get the blonde to stop panicking and let him go. She continued to scream at the saiyan that if he dare let her fall to her death, she'd personally come back and kill him. Goku reassured her that he wasn't going to let anything happen though. "Though I doubt she'll get much done if she doesn't stop clinging to Goku."  
  
"Leave her alone. She's still a bit traumatized from what you and Goten did to her." said Bra causally as they watched from the ground, Marron slowly letting Goku go, but making sure he was still there to grab if she needed. "I'd have to say she was pretty brave." Marron let go of Goku fully and floated in the air for a while before cheering triumphantly.  
  
"Ha, she's done it!" cheered Pan. "Now I get to teach her how to control it so she can move places." Trunks looked at his watch.  
  
"We'll have to save that lesson for later. We've got a schedule to go by. I've got a meeting at six tonight." he informed and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Hey Marron, let's call it a day and head out to the mall!" he called.  
  
"The mall? OK!" she cheered. They all said their good byes, and Goten grabbed hold of Marron, taking off at full speed towards the wall while the blonde waved good bye to her family.  
  
"Check it out Marron! Tomorrow, you and I are going to be flying all across the sky." called Pan. Marron looked over at her.  
  
"What, you're going to teahc me how to control my ki better?" she asked. Pan nodded and turned so she was flying backwards, but looking as if she was sitting in the air.  
  
"Yeah! just think of a;; the things you'll be able to do with us when you can fly. You can already fight and shoot ki blast... Though I'm sure we can teach you some real things."  
  
"Yeah, make you a REAL member of our team... I mean, its not like Bra fights, and we need another fighting member, don't we?"  
  
"Yeah, but we've got Uubu now! We've evened out. Now we have to make him a real member." Uubu slowed down and looked at them in confusion.  
  
"What does that mean?" Both Trunks and Goten grinned widely.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan, Bra, and Marron sat and watched as Uubu scarfed down one bowl of ice cream after another. They were sitting at a booth and Goten and Trunks had the indian boy eating twenty ice cream sundaes on his own to prove he was made to be part of their little group, which Marron found to be very stupid. Pan covered her face with a magazine as people watched. "Sick yet?" asked a very entertained Trunks. Uubu shook his head as he went on to his 18th bowl. Maron groaned and burried her face into her hands.  
  
"So disgusting." she muttered. When Uubu had finished, he sat back in his seat and patted his belly with a satisfied smile.  
  
"That was great. I've never had a sundae before." he piped.  
  
"Obviously." muttered Goten, though he was smiling. "That's only half of how many I can eat." People were still looking at them, and there were some girls whispering and looking in their direction.  
  
"Maybe we should leave." Bra suggested as she put a capsule in her pocket. The capsule was what contained everything she had bought on their little shopping trip.  
  
"That's right! Time for sparring. You up for the challenge Uubu?" asked Goten cheerfully. The indian boy looked at his stomach before grinning and nodding. As they began to leave the food court, two girls came and stood in their way, looking directly at Goten in an accusing way.  
  
"May we help you?" asked Bra impatiently. The brunnet nodded and looked directly at Goten.  
  
"Your name is Goten isn't it?" Goten nodded, the look of confusion returning to his face. "Why aren't you with Paris?" Pan heard Marron make a noise of annoyance and saw Bra roll her eyes. They all knew where this could possibly be going. They all knew Goten never went out with a girl for too long, but he seemed to like Paris enough to stick with her a bit longer than just the first date.  
  
"That's right!" announced the red haired girl. "She's been expecting you to call her all day."  
  
"Yeah but-"  
  
"No buts!" announced both girls, holding up their hands to silence him.  
  
"You have to go to her house now and try and make it up to her." Suddenly, Marron grabbed hold of Goten's arm.  
  
"Sorry, he can't." she siad, pulling him along. "We all had plans today, and I could have sworn Goten told Paris all about it." she said. The girls looked in shock.  
  
"That's right Goten!" piped Bra, taking hold of his other arm to help Marron drag him off. "You called Paris this morning and told her all about our busy plans today." Quickly, the teens got Goten outside and Marron walked on ahead with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow Goten, I can't believe you almost fell for something like that." teased Trunks when they had reached Capsule Corp and were now sparring. Goten rolled his eyes. This was the third time Trunks had said this to him. They had informed him that Paris most likely wasn't expecting a call and they were going to trick him into calling her and ruining his fun for the day. That hadn't explained why Marron was so annoyed though. Trunks-san came outside and looked at the two friends sparring. They hadn't seen much of him. Trunks had said he was sticking around to get his ship fixed and help out Bulma.  
  
"Hey there. Mind if I give it a shot? I haven't had a good spar in a while." he siad brightly. All the teens looked at him in confusion and shock.  
  
"You wanna spar with me or Goten?" asked Trunks. Trunks-san chuckled.  
  
"I was hoping I could take on each one of you at a time." he answered. Goten looked at Trunks with a raiased eyebrow, but he just shrugged.  
  
"Well, maybe you can spar with us, but not Uubu... May not be safe." said Goten in a knowing manner. "Right, so who can he spar first?"  
  
"I'd actually like to spar Marron." The blonde looked up from her magazine and raised an eyebrow at the older version of her childhood friend.  
  
"I usually don't spar with Trunks any more." she informed. "Vageta always claims that it looked like one of us is ready to claim the other as mate becauseTrunks doesn't fight right."  
  
"He flirts." Goten informed and Trunks grinned. Trunks-san rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"But you spar with Goten." he said. Marron looked at Goten and then Trunks- san.  
  
"He's got a girlfriend so its all innocent sparring." she siad.  
  
"Oh c'mon Marron. Just fight him! I want to see how good he is." informed Bra. Marron glared at her.  
  
"I don't want to. I don't feel like sparring with ANY of you." she muttered and stomped away into the building. "I'm going to help Bulma-san out with something!"  
  
"Talk about stubbirn." muttered Goten, shaking his head in a knowing way. "She wasn't even like that why she was younger."  
  
"Everyone changes." said Trunks with a sigh. He turned to his older version. "Why do you want to spar with her any way?"  
  
"Wel I came back here nineteen years ago when the androids were running about... And I faced of with Android 17 an 18... 18 kicked my ass and my dad's." he seemed a bit embarrased by this, but continued. "i was just wondering if Marron was as good as her mom."  
  
"I don;t think she's better than 18, but she's on her way to be the strongest human right now." said Pan and looked up. "Hey, who's that?" Marron had just come outside with Bulma as a car came up. It was Yamcha, who the teens hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Uh, Bulma. I need to borrow these kids, if that's ok with you." 


	10. chapter 10

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 10  
  
Yamcha had all the Z teens and Trunks-san all out on a baseball field, all the neccesary supplies ready, and half of a team. He sighed and shook his head before turning to where the z fighters sat and watched in mild interst. He had made a bet that he could start a good team and challenged an old team mate to a game to win 10,000 zeni. "Uh... ok. Who here knows how to PLAY baseball?" he asked. Slowly, they each raied their hands, except Trunks-san. "Right.. then you don't play. Uh, Krillin?"  
  
"What's up Yamcha?" asked the ex monk, who was seated next to 18, who was watching in mild interest, checking her nails as she waited.  
  
"We need more people..." Krillin grinned.  
  
"No you don't. Look at them. Marron can pitch, Pan can play out field with Trunks and Goten can play with first second, and third base... or he and Uubu could. Yeah, and Bra can be catcher."  
  
"What about Short stop?" asked Bulma.  
  
"No need. Uubu and Goten can both play that." said Krillin brightly. "Now lets see what these kids can do. The game is in two days, right?" Yamcha nodded and looked at the teens. He knew they weren't like normal teenagers, but that's what scared him. He knew what kind of power they were capable of, and with only Marron and Uubu as humans on the team, he hoped Marron could pitch well enough. He picked up a bat and nodded.  
  
"Ok, get out there kids. I want to see how well you are. Marron, you play pitcher." he said, tossing her the ball. She nodded and Yamcha watched as they positioned themselves. "Uh, Trunks! Pan! Move up a bit, I'm not gonna hit it that far." he called. They nodded and moved in even closer than Yamcha had expected. 'Wow, talk about faith in one's abilities.' he thought sarcastically, and signaled for Marron to throw the ball.  
  
"Pitcher's got a big butt!" called Bra from behind Yamcha, catching him completely off guard and causing him to miss the ball that Marron had just thrown. The blonde stomped her foot angrily.  
  
"Shut up Bra! No I don't!"  
  
"I dunno Marron! You do have a nice butt!" called Goten and Trunks began laughing. Marron growled and grabbed one of the bats.  
  
"I'll show you a nice butt you perverts!"Yamcha slapped his forehead as the blonde went chasing after the two boys.  
  
"Hey Yamcha!" called Oolong. "Is it too late to take back that bet?" Yamcha sighed and nodded. Unfortuanatly for him, it was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, now that we are done eating and talking about people's butts... Let's see how well you all are at hitting a ball." The teens were once again seated in front of Yamcha, Goten and Trunks nursing large lumps on their head from when Marron had managed to get hold of them. That seemed to be due to the fact they had been giving her flying lessons and she was paying too close attention to what Goku told her. Flying off was no longer an escape route for them. "Videl, maybe you can pitch the ball for us?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Sure!" she piped. She ran over onto the feild and grabbed a ball. "Who shall we have first? Panny?" Pan looked around at the others and groaned before getting up and taking the bat from Yamcha. She blushed a bit to hear her grandparents and father cheering.  
  
"Alright, give it your best Pan!" called Marron brightly. Pan nodded and focused on the ball. When Videl threw the ball, in all her nervousness, Pan hit it hard and sent it flying out the park- literally. The teens clapped and Pan grinned widely at Yamcha who shook his head.  
  
"What? I hit it!" Pan announced in annoyance.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't run for the bases." Yamha informed. "Goku, Gohan, Vageta. Mind helping out?" Vageta smirked and agreed, which Yamcha didn't like. He had expected him to put up more of a fight. He nodded as Gohan and Gku poisitioned themselves at two of the bases and Vageta went to the out feild.  
  
"Woooo! Yeah Vageta!" called Bulma. Trunks groaned and slapped his forehead.  
  
"Marron, you're up... I think you may be the only one I can trust has lived a normal life." said Yamcha as the blonde came up to bat. aster Roshi was standing behind her, voulenteering to play catcher.  
  
"Hey Marron, Goten was right. You do have a nice butt." Marron growled and slapped the old man over the head with her bat.  
  
"Ready yet, Marron?" asked Videl, who looked very entertained at the moment.  
  
"Sure Videl." Marron called. Videl pitched the ball and Marron managed to hit it in the direction of Vageta, who caught it. "No fair! Normal people can't jumpt that high!" Marron yelled angrily. Yamcha laughed and shook his head.  
  
"As long as you can hit the ball a proper distance its ok." said Yamcha and called up Uubu. Marron handed him the bat and he came up. "Uh, Uubu?"  
  
"Yeah?" The boy answered, looking a bit confused.  
  
"You're holding the bat wrong." Uubu looked at it and blushed a bit, muttering an apology as he reversed it. Yamcha nodded and allowed Videl to pitch. Unfortuantely, they forgot to tell Uubu to hold back, and they lost another ball. Bra went next and hit the ball much like Marron, but Vageta made no effort to catch the ball.  
  
"Yeah, I score!" called Bra, running towards third base instead of first.  
  
"No fair playing favorites Vageta!" yelled Marron as Yamcha called for Bra to turn and run at first base. When she reached it, Goten voulenteered. He grabbed the bat enthusiastically, swinging it back and forth.  
  
"Goten, PLEASE hold back." begged Yamcha. Goten grinned and gave a thumbs up.  
  
"YEA! GOTEN!" called Chichi, waving around paper fans with her son's face on them. 18 smiled in amusement and waved a small flag with Goten's name on it  
  
"Please don't tell me this how the game is going to be..." Muttered Yamcha as the ball went flying at Goku, who caught it and tossed it to Gohan, who Goten bull dozered over and continued running.  
  
"Goten you can't do that!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Just watch me!" Goten laughed. Bulma laughed out loud, not paying attention to the beeping of her watch. Gohan growled and shot a ki blast as his younger brother, sending him flying right into Bra, who flew in the direction in which the teens were sitting. The adults jumped up and saw the teens sitting in a pile, scratched and bleeding slightly.  
  
"OWWWWW!" yelled Marron, who had Pan lying across her. Gohan ran over to them and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I thought he would have sensed it." he siad apologetically. As they gathered around and helped the teens up, Bulma became more aware of the beeping noise and turned to Trunks-san.  
  
"I just remembered, I set your machine for a certain time today so we can test it out. We've got to get back to Capsule Corp. before it leaves without us!"  
  
"I can take you. I'll use instant transmission to take you there and then go get some Senzu beans." said Goku. Bulma agreed and Goku promised to be home in time for dinner before vanishing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten and Marron sat on the ground watching as Pan and Trunks sparred up in the air. They were bandaged up by Bulma and were still waiting for Goku ti return for Dende's place. Bra and Uubu were inside taking a break from everything and Trunks-san was off testing his time machine. They weren't quite sure when they were going to see him again. Vageta was leaning on the side of the building watching the match with mild interest. "Look at them go. I don't understand it..." Marron muttered. Goten looked at her and turned back to the sky with a grin.  
  
"Simple, they have saiyan blood. A few scratches won't hold them back." he piped. Marron sighed and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Yeah. I feel sorry for the poor people that end up marrying you guys." she muttered and looked at her watch. "Where is your dad at? He's been gone over an hour now." she muttered.  
  
"Well he hasn't seen Dende and the guys living up there. Maybe they're talking." said Goten, then frowned a bit. "But it is a bit odd. We're due home soon for dinner and he usually likes to get home early just to sit around and watch mom cook, don't ask why."  
  
"You think we should worry?" asked Marron. Goten opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.  
  
"Quit worrying. I'm back and I've got the beans!" They turned and looked at Goku. "What's wrong?" Marron tugged on Goten's shirt sleeve.  
  
"What happened to him?" she whispered.  
  
"I have no clue..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chichi looked curiously at Marron with a raised eyebrow. The blonde continued to stumble over her words and could't get what ever she had to say out correctly. Goten was standing at her side with an uncomfortable look. Chichi looked between the two and stood up, her eyes shinning. "No wait, don't tell me!" she announced, catching the two teens by surprise. "You two are engaged!" she squealed. Marron flushed and Goten grinned as his mother went into a whole lot of detail about weddings. "Finally, a chance for more grandchildren!"  
  
"Actually Chichi, that's not it... See, there's kinda... kinda been an accident with Goku." Chichi looked at the blonde in shock, being snapped out her day dream  
  
"Goten, what happened to him?" asked Chichi worriedly. Goten rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.  
  
"I dunno, but I think he may have gotten into a battle and something went wrong." he answered. Chichi looked at the two.  
  
"Where is he?" Marron sighed and looked over her shoulder at thh kitchen door.  
  
"Goku-san, get in here!" called the blonde. When Goku entered, Chichi fainted into Goten's arms, her head spinning. "Chichi!" The older woman groaned and shook her head, continuing to mutter the word no. She couldn't believe what had happened....  
  
Her husband, her husband she had two grown children with, was now a CHILD! 


	11. chapter 11

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 11  
  
Trunks held up his hand, stopping his best friend before talking before looking at him with an eyebrow raised and an a truely entertained look on his face. He was honestly having a hard time believing what was coming out of Goten's mouth and he was begining to believe that the guy was joking. "Ok, so last night, when that kid showed up that you grabbed and flew off with without telling us where you were going, that was your dad?" he asked. Goten nodded. "So, you're telling me your dad has been turned into a kid and the dragonballs have been shot into SPACE and we have to go and get them before earth is blown up?"  
  
"Exactly!" Goten announced, but Trunks just began laughing at him- loudly.  
  
"Goten, you've gotta be kiding me! I'm not an idiot." Goten sat back in his chair and glared at his friend.  
  
"I'm not lying trunks. Marron's my witness. My dad is an eight year old again."  
  
"So where is he? I'm sure your mom knows about this." Goten sighed and walked over to the room window and opened it.  
  
"Dad! Yeah, Trunks wants to see you!" he called. Trunks raised an eyebrow at Goten as he moved away from the window and slowly, Goku's head began to show in the window... a smaller Goku. Trunks stared blankly before getting out of his chair slowly, and pointing a shaking finger at his best friend's father.  
  
"Goku-san... you're a-"  
  
"A kid." said Goku with a sigh as he entered the room and dropped into a chair. "It's really not all its cracked up to be. Chichi yelled for five hours striaght last night... And not only that, we have to get the Dragonballs in a year or the Earth will explode." Trunks allowed his jaw to drop. The room door flew open and Marron walked in behind Bulma who placed her hands on her hips and looked at Goku with an entertained expression.  
  
"Looks like we've got a mission to prepare for." she said cheerfully and turned to the blonde standing next to her. "Marron suggested we send you three out- and she'll be helping me and Gohan set things up."  
  
"WAIT!" announced Trunks and pointed a finger at the blonde. "Since when does Marron know anything about how Capsule Corp works?" he asked with a slight frown.  
  
"Well i'm smarter than you. You'd be surprised how much more i know." she answered and grinned. "So boys, prepare to be shot into space in about two weeks." Trunks and Goten opened their mouths to protest yet again, but Bulma was already leading Marron and Goku out the room, telling them her plans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan came walking into Capsule Corp and stopped in shock when she saw all the people working around. It had only been three weeks and they were already this far along! Marron was in the middle of the crowd looking at a clip board, her hair falling in her eyes every so often after she'd brush it away. "Wow, this place is like a mad house..." Pan muttered and walked up to her blonde friend, looking at the clip board curiously.  
  
"Hey Pan!" she said brightly, though she kept taking notes as workers walked past her and said something quickly, then went on with their bussiness. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, i came to see my dad. He's suppose to be here helping out Bulma-san." she answered. Marron looked at Pan and grinned.  
  
"Oh yea, they're out back working on the ship." she said happily. "Its coming along really well. Gohan-san is a real genius you know." Pan smiled proudly.  
  
"Yeah, well he was top in his classes." she said brightly and waved at Marron before walking out to the back of capsule corp. "Whoa..." she said in awe when she saw the ship. Gohan came up behind her and smiled.  
  
"Great isn't it. The inside is just as fabulous. It can stand any damagr Trunks, Goten, and your gramps may cause while training." he informed.  
  
"And they have to spend a year in there?"  
  
"Most likely, yes. We want to get all the dragonballs back after all." Pan nodded in understanding. "So, what are you doing here? Feel lonely with everyone off doing work for thid trip?" he asked. Pan frowned a bit. Everyone was doing something for the trip actually.  
  
Chichi, Videl, and Mrs. Briefs were working on the foods to satisfy the saiyan apitite, Bra was getting all neccesary outfits, Goku, Trunks, and Goten were training, Corin and Yajirobe were even helping by getting senzu beans prepared.  
  
"Yeah, i suppose i am a bit lonely... If Marron weren't here helping with the inventory i'd probably get her to train with me by now." Gohan smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You know, maybe you can help out your mom and grandma Chichi." he suggested. Pan sighed, but nodded. She was beginning to wish Uubu hadn't gone off somewhere to train. She looked up just as Goten and Trunks came walking up.  
  
"Uncle Goten!" Pan cheered and ran up to him, hugging him around the waist happily. Goten looked at her in confusion and let out a laugh.  
  
"Hey Pan, what's up?" he asked brightly. Pan just shook her head.  
  
"Not much. Its just been so long since i've seen you guys is all. Even Marron and Bra are too busy to hang out lately. Trunks chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Get use to it Panny. Soon enough, Marron and Bra are going to be married women." he informed with a wionk. "They'll be so busy preparing for the birth of their darling babies they won't have time for fu- OW!" Trunks looked over his shoulder and glared at Bra, who had just arrived and wacked him over the head with her clip board.  
  
"Quit being a jerk, dear big brother. Its bad enough mom won't give Pan something to do around here so she can hang out like us." she said and smiled brightly at Goten. "So, you miss Marron too I assume?" Goten laughed and shook his head.  
  
"No, i see her every day..."  
  
"How?" Goten jumped and looked over his shoulder at Marron who had walked up behind him and was looking at him curiously. She looked at Goten with a raised eyebrow. "How have you been seeing me every day Goten-kun?" she asked. Goten blushed a bit and Bra smirked.  
  
"Been stalking, have we Goten?" Bra asked with a smirk and Goten frowned a bit.  
  
"NO!" he announced and crossed his arms. "I've just been around enough to see Marron around is all." Marron made a face at him before shrugging.  
  
"What ever. Listen, we're all going to Kame House for a lunch break. You coming?" she asked, looking at Pan, Goten, and Trunks expectantly.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Pan. Trunks looked at his watch and sighed.  
  
"I've got a meeting in about 45 minutes, but i guess i could go." he agreed. Goten nodded his head enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!" 


	12. chapter 12

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 12  
  
"Well, here it is!" said Bulma brightly. It was about a month later and the Z group was all gathered out in the back of Capsule Corp. looking at the ship Bulma, Mr. Briefs and Gohan had worked on so hard on. Workers were still loading the ship with the food and supplies. Bulma's face was shinning with pride as the group looked at her work of art in awe.  
  
"Bulma its great!" informed Videl with a bright smile. "I'm surprised you managed to get so much done in so little time." Bulma grinned proudly.  
  
"Yeah, well this is the safety of earth we're talking about." she siad, nodding her head knowingly. The Z teens stood far to the side, looking at the ship while their parents talked and admired the ship. Goten seemed bored with the whole things, as did Pan.  
  
"So, you guys'll be blasting off tomorrow in that thing." said Bra with a small smile. "I can't imagine why you'd want to send three saiyan men into space, but i guess they have their reasons." Trunks and Goten both turned their attention instantly to Bra.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Trunks asked with a slight frown. Bra just shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Well, you three aren't the brightest or most responsible of our fighters, now are you?" asked Marron, who was leaning against the building with her arms crossed and watching the adults. She then turned her attention to the two demi-saiyans. "If anything, i suggest we switch either Trunks or Goten off for someone who's... serious."  
  
"I am serious!" announced Goten and Trunks in unison. Marron raised an eyebrow at them and they both frowned before looking away from her.  
  
"Anyway, if we sent Vageta instead of one of you two, he and Goku would probably spar so hard they'd be too weak to do anything and could possibly forget about the dragonballs all together... Plus Vageta would make enemies faster than friends." she pointed out.  
  
"And all the other Z fighters are too old to be shot into space... And i doubt Piccolo wants to go." said Bra with a sigh. Pan looked thoughtful.  
  
"They could send three of us." she said. The teens all looked at her and Trunks snorted.  
  
"If that was the case, we're better off sending Krillin, Master Roshi and Yajirobe." Marron shot a glare at Trunks at the comment.  
  
"My dad is still capable of fighting Trunks." she informed with a scowl. Trunks looked at the blonde and grinned innocently.  
  
"I meant no offense, Marron. I'm just saying. We'd get nothing done with three of us sent into space anyway. Mom suggested us because Goku's the one that needs 'em to get turned back to an adult, I need to get away from all the work around here... and Chichi wants Goten to get away from Paris." he siad and said the last comment fast. Goten blinked and looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked with a frown. Trunks was saved from answering when Bulma and Chichi came walking up to them.  
  
"Well boys, you'll be blasting off tomorrow morning." said Chichi cheerfully. Trunks and Goten sighed, but nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be shot off into space tomorrow with no clue what dangers lie ahead out there to bite off our heads and tear us limb from limb." said Trunks scarcastically.  
  
"Great isn't it?" asked Goku, who had just walked up, a grin on his face.  
  
"What ever you say, Goku-san." Goku laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You kids have no sense of adventure anymore. When you were younger you would have loved to be doing this." he informed, looking at the two demi- saiyans knowingly. Goten and Trunks stared at oku blankly.  
  
"Like you said, dad. When we were younger." Goten pointed out. "Now we all have lives and responsibilities... Being shot into outer space isn't nearly as interesting anymore."  
  
"Speak for yourself. I'd love to be shot into space." said Pan brightly. Videl came walking up and crossed her arms, giving her daughter a stern look.  
  
"We know you'd like that. But you're too young to be going on an important mission like this. We can't take any chances... Plus you're fighting skills aren't as advanced as your grandfather's and Goten and Trunks'." Pan scowled.  
  
"I'm close enough. I almost beat Trunks in a sparring match not that long ago." she informed.  
  
"Yeah, but he's been training in the gravity room with Goten and Vageta, so they'd advanced quite a bit since we all lat had a friendly spar, Pan." Marron informed and looked at her watch. "Well i'm outta here. I guess i'll see you guys tomorrow for the blast off!" she said brightly.  
  
"See ya Marron-chan." they called. Goten sighed and checked his watch.  
  
"Well, i'm outta here too. I've gotta make up a good lie to tell Paris on why i'm canceling any dates for the next year." he said with a sigh and walked off. Bra shook her head.  
  
"Poor Goten-kun. He's whipped and he doesn't even know it." she said, crossing her arms. "And worst of all, his girlfriend doesn't realize it either."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You guys, lets go!" called Bulma to all her workers as they made last minute preperations. The Z team was watching and talking, while wishing Goku, Trunks, and Goten good luck. "Goten, get off the phone!" snapped Chichi, snatching it from him and hanging up. Goten opened his mouth to protest, but after the look his mother gave him, he quickly shut up.  
  
"There's no reason to bring that thing, Goten. You can't use it in space." Trunks informed as Chichi went from her son to her child sized husband. Goten looked at Trunks and grinned.  
  
"Yeah, i know. But i'm trying to make last minute phone calls before we go is all." he informed. Marron and Bra came walking up to the boys and Bra shook her head.  
  
"Can you believe it Marron. Our little boys are finally growing up and are off saving the world." she said sarcastically. Trunks rolled his eyes, but pulled his sister into a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too, B-chan." he said with a smile. Bra grinned and the girls hugged the boys.  
  
"Make sure not to get killed out there." said Marron. "After all, every battle isn't a friendly sparring match like down here." she informed.  
  
"Yeah, we know... You should tell that to my dad though. He never takes anything seriously." muttered Goten as Goku went ahead and was boarding the ship. Marron laughed, but shook her head.  
  
"I think he knows the seriousness of this trip. After all, we can't take out time on this mission." she pointed out. Goten nodded and Bulma began making signals. "Well that's our signal to let you guys go. See ya." said Marron.  
  
"See ya!" called the boys. As they began boarding, Goten's cell began ringing. Trunks rolled his eyes and went ahead.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey Paris." said Goten brightly. As he talked to her, he heard a loud rumbling noise and scowled. "Can you speak up?! I can't hea-" he stopped and looked at the ship. "HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" he yelled and before he had time to react, the ship was blasting off and sent him flying.  
  
"Goten!" screamed Chichi and ran over to her son while the others watched the ship blast off.  
  
"What just happened?" asked Bra, looking at the sky in shock as the ship vanished.  
  
"I'd say Goku was plying with the buttons like Bulma told him not to, but..." Marron stopped and looked around. "Hey... where's Pan at?" 


	13. chapter 13

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 13  
  
A year had passed on earth since Pan had managed to shoot herself, Goku, and Trunks off into space. Videl had almost went into a rampage when she found out and for a while, Gohan had placed the blame on Goten. Of course, he realized how pointless arguing was and they all sat back and waited for the year it would take to find the black star dragonballs and for their family to return....  
  
Marron went running happily towards Chichi and Goku's house. She had just left Capsule Corp. with great news and was very happy at the moment. She did fly there, but landed to run up to the house. "Chichi-san!" she called when she saw the older woman folding laundry. Chichi turned and smiled at the blonde. She couldn't help but notice how the girl had matured over the year. The Z team had been seperated during the year they had been waiting.  
  
"Hello Marron. You've grown." she said. Marron laughed and beamed up at her.  
  
"Thanks, Chichi. Have you seen Goten? I've got some great news for him." she said brightly. Chichi sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"He's out with that girl." she answered.  
  
"Oh." said Marron, her face dropping a bit. Chichi smiled slightly.  
  
"Why don't you tell me then." she suggested.  
  
"oh! eah, Bulma said Trunks and the others should be back tomorrow." she piped. Chichi's eyes lit up.  
  
"I've got to go prepare." she said, running happily into the house. Marron watched as she rain off and laughed.  
  
:"Yeah, and I've gotta go find Goten-kun."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here you go." said Goten brightly. passing Paris and ice cream, confident that she would know how rto eat it this time, unlike the first time she was introduced to one. Paris smiled brightly at Goten.  
  
"I'm having a real good time Goten-kun." Goten grinned.  
  
"I'm glad. It took me a while to get out of my house this morning." he informed, ignoring the fact there wasa group of guys looking at him with narrowed eyes. As they walked through the crowd, one guy bumped into Goten and growled.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" he yelled, attempting to punch Goten, who easily caught his fist.  
  
"Hey buddy, take it easy!" he announced, ducking casually when someone came up behind him and attacked. Goten scowled. "What the heck!?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron stopped walking when she entered the city. The ground was shaking and she could sense a powerful energy. "That's gotta be Goten!" she cheered and went running towards the energy sourse. When she got tehre, Paris was sitting on a turned over car with Mr. Satan standing behind her, both of them looking up at Goten and a strange guy. "Mr. Satan!" Marron called. The man turned and looked at her.  
  
"Marron!" he announced and ran up to her. "You won't believe it." he said but Marron pointed at the sky.  
  
"What is Goten doing?" she asked. Mr. Satan looked at the sky.  
  
"Oh, that freak just came out of no where and wanted to fight." answered the old man. Marron walked up next to Paris and stared at the sky.  
  
"Get him Goten!" cheered Paris. Marron frowned a bit.  
  
"Who is that guy?" she asked as Goten powered up to a super saiyan. Paris stared at the sky with shinning eyes.  
  
"He is so cool." she said in a dazed manner. Marron rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she looked at the sky.  
  
"He had better not be showing off. He knows how is mom is." she said as Goten cupped his hands to his side.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Mr. Satan nervously. Marron's arms dropped to her side and stared at the sky.  
  
"TAKE COVER!" she announced. In that instant, the blast went flying through the sky causing an enormous gust of wind and things to go flying. Marron blocked the dirt from her face with her arms while Mr. Satan hid behind Paris, his arms around her. When things cleared, Goten was still in the sky and the strange guy was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten (possessed by Baby) looked at his hands and examined himself carefully before smirking. "That ws too easy." he said and landed in the ground in front of Paris, Marron, and Mr. Satan. He started walking past them when the blonde girl grabbed his grist. He glared over his shoulder at her before his expression changed. 'This girl... she can't be the saiyans mate. He was with the other girl... So why does she have such a strong effect on his heart?' Baby thought from inside Goten's mind.  
  
"Goten, are you ok? Where's that guy you were fighting?" she asked, looking up at him worriedly as Paris ran over. Goten pulled away from her quickly.  
  
"I'm alright, so leave me alone." he growled and flew off, leaving them behind. He had to find Vageta and make sure to avoid that girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma glanced over her magazine at Chichi who was still sulking because Goten had not called. "He's 21 years old, Chichi. You were going to have to let him go one day." she said. Chichi scowled and huffed. Bulma opened her mouth to say something when the phone rang. She got up and answered, her back to Chichi. "Hello?... Oh he's here. Thanks." she said and hung up. "Chichi..." But when she turned around, Chichi was gone. "Now where did she go?"  
  
"GOTEN!" Chichi continued to yell as she ran through the halls of Capsule Corp. to see her son. She spotted what seemed to be her boy and her eyes lit up. "GOTEN!" she called and attempted to come to a halt, but went sliding and ran right into the wall.  
  
"Mom?" Gohan and Videl were standing over her, looking worried. Chichi let out a groan when she noticed she had mistaken Gohan for Goten. Marron was with them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Goten was involved in a fight huh? That doesn't sound too much like him." said Gohan as Chichi was helped into a room to lie down. Marron shook her head knowingly.  
  
"It was him. And he started acting like a complete jerk afterwards." she informed. Chichi managed to get away from Videl and ran over to the blonde.  
  
"Was he hurt?" she asked. Marron shook her head.  
  
"Despite a cut on his shoulder, no." she answered. Chichi seemed to be trying to hold back tears and Marron patted her on the shoulder. "Really Chichi-san, he was fine." she said. Just as she said this, the room door flew open and Goten came walking in. Chichi ran over to him and hugged him happily.  
  
"Goten, my baby! Are you ok?" she asked. Goten stared at her in shock before pushing her off.  
  
"Get off of me!" he yelled and frowned before looking at the others, who were staring at him in shock. "Tell me where Vageta is." Just when he said this, Chichi got up and slapped him across the face, sending him flying across the room.  
  
"Son Goten! Where are your mannners?! Do you honestly think you can just come in here and act that way?!" she yelled as he held his cheek and stared at her in shock. He stood up and glared down at her.  
  
"Can you please tell me where Vageta is?" Chichi slapped him about three times on each side of his face. Marron stood silently next to Bulma, watching. "STOP IT! I need to find Vageta now!"  
  
"Well you know Vageta." Everyone looked at Bulma. "He's either off training or what ever. You should know a few places to find him." she said. Goten stared at her and nodded, about to leave the room, but Gohan placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Goten, are you feeling ok?" he asked. Goten glared at him and backed away.  
  
"Leave me alone." he snapped and punched him in the stomach. Marron cringed as Chichi went stepped between the two men and Videl rushed to Gohan.  
  
"You've only been here five seconds and already you're fighting. I won't have it. Take it outside!" Chichi snapped and walked over to Bulma and Marron.  
  
"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Chichi-san?" asked Marron worriedly. Chichi smiled at her.  
  
"Its ok. Its their way of saying they love each other." she reassured as both saiyans left. Marron watched and bit on her lower lip. She wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, but didn't say anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron went flying towards home, thinking about all the odd things that had happened. An hour after Gohan and Goten had left to fight out whatever it was, Piccolo had returned with both of them, Goten unconcious and Gohan acting odd. He had snapped at Videl and had vanished, claiming he needed to find Vageta. Plus Goten was very ill. She shuddered and looked over her shoulder. It was dark out and the stars were already out. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the city and made a face. She lived far from the city, but she sensed something. Choosing to ignore this, she flew home and smiled as she reached the tiny island. "Kaasan, I'm home!" she called brightly/ She stopped and looked around when 18 didn't respond.  
  
"Marron... You're home. Its about time. We were worried about you." She jumped and looked to see Master Roshi looking at her with a serious expression.  
  
"Sorry Roshi. Goten was sick and I wanted to make sure he was ok." she informed. He shook his head and looked at her with a serious expression. Marron looked at the old man in confusion and suddenly sensed something coming from behind her. She quickly managed to dodge it. "Mom?" 18 entered the room, lowering her hand.  
  
"Little one, you're a little late getting home. That's not a good thing." she informed. Krillin came walking out the room after his wife.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" asked Marron nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, Marron. It won't hurt. Just relax, we'll take care of you." Marron stared at them and Master Roshi came up behind her, grabbing her from behind. Marron panicked when her parents powered up blasts and she managed to get away from th eold man just as they shot at her. They continued shooting at her and she jumped on each energy blast, managing to dodge most of them and ran out the house, being closely followed.  
  
"What is wrong with you two!?" yelled Marron. Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and she turned to blast them but she soon vanished from her original setting and was dropped on the floor of Mr. Satan's house. 


	14. chapter 14

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 14  
  
Uubu settle easily on the ground when he arrived in Mr. Satan's house, but Marron fell to the ground. He shook his head, realizing his arrival must have caught her off gaurd and he turned to her, holding out his hand. "You ok?" he asked. Marron looked up at him and took his hand, allowing him to help her up.  
  
"I'm fine... how'd you know to come?" she asked. Uubu smiled.  
  
"I sensed the fight going on." he answered simply. He could tell she had more questions, and answered them before she could ask. "Someone is going around possesing people and the Z fighters seem to have gotten it. All the saiyans are taken over and so are your parents and everyone at the look out... Goku, Pan and Trunks aren't even back yet." Marron stared at him silently.  
  
"Why aren't you?" she asked, tears filling up in her eyes at the thought of her parents being possessed by some evil alien.  
  
"I was in the mountains when I sensed Vageta fighting someone... When I came down pretty much everyone was taken over... except us two, Buu, and Mr. Satan." answered Uubu. Marron blinked and looked around, noticing she was in fact in Mr. Satan's house.  
  
"Marron!" The man ran over to her and hugged her. "Great, bow we've got four great fighters! Let's see those alien freaks try to take us on now!" he said. Mr. Satan had seen Marron spar with Goten and Trunks a lot, so he was pretty confident in her skill.  
  
"We can't take on everyone on our own. Plus Baby has control of Vageta. He's in complete control right now." informed Uubu, crossing his arms. Marron looked at Uubu in confusion but shook her head.  
  
"What are we suppose to do?" she asked.  
  
"We wait until Goku and the others come home." answered Uubu and began walking off. He looked over his shoulder at Marron and smiled. "Go rest, this place as actually safe from attack. We'll look for Goku and the others tomorrow." Marron nodded and Uubu left. Marron looked over at Buu and Mr. Satan, nine of them aware that Goku and the others were soon to be home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Its so nice to be home again." said Goku brightly as he and Pan went flying towards home. Trunks was probably at home by now, and they were almost there. Unfortunately, Goku was still in his kid form and knew Chichi would yell at him. When they landed outside Gohan's house, Pan ran into the kitchen and hugged her mother around the waist.  
  
"Mom! I missed you so much!" she said happily. When neither Videl or Chichi answered, Pan looked at them sadly. "Mom?" Both women ignored her and went into the dining room. Chichi smacked her husband's hand with a spoon and glared at him.  
  
"Chichi, you're not mad cuz I'm still a kid are you?" whinned Goku. Chichi narrowed her eyes at him and walked off, not saying anything. Goku watched as she walked off.  
  
"Why are you mad at us?! Is it because I shot us off into space without your permission?" Pan asked.  
  
"Dad, Pan." Both of them turned and Goku grinned.  
  
"Gohan! Son, its been a while." said Goku, hopping out of his chair. Gohan smirked.  
  
"You're right, it has."  
  
"And don't forget bout me, dad." Goku turned, noticing Goten's sudden appearence.  
  
"Goten, kid. Wow, you've grown." said Goku, walking up to his youngest, but he held up his hand. Goku looked at him in confusion. "Goten..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron looked up when she sensed something. A frown crossed her face and she jumped up from where she was sitting and ran to find Mr. Satan, who she ran directly into. "Marron, what's wrong? Is Uubu back?" he asked. Uubu had left in the middle of the night and never came back. She shook her head.  
  
"I think Goku-san is back. We've gotta go now before he runs into the others." she said, grabbing his hand. Beofre Mr. Satan could say anything, he was being dragged out of his house, Buu close behind as the young blonde lead them to Gohan's house. When they got closer, they saw Pan and Goku being surrounded by Gohan, Goten, Videl, and what seemed to be Vageta.  
  
"Its Baby." said Buu. Marron and Mr. Satan looked at him in confusion and when Pan was attacked by Gohan and sent to the ground, they ran to help her.  
  
"Pan, are you ok!?" asked her grandfather worriedly. Marron looked up at Goku.  
  
"Goku-san!" she called. "Don't hurt them, they've been possesed!" she called. Goku looked down at her and then at his opponents before powering up a blast. Marron grabbed Pan from Mr. Satan, quickly flying off, Buu close behind with Mr. Satan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan let out a groan when she felt someone tapping her gently on the cheek and call her name. "Mom..." she said and slowly opened her eyes. "Marron?" The blonde let out a sigh of relief as Pan began sitting up. "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't really know how to explain... but we're really screwed." answered Marron. Pan looked at Marron and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Marron-chan, why are my parents acting strange?" she asked. Marron looked at her and sighed.  
  
"They were possessed Pan... everyone was. And I don't even know where Uubu is, but I'm afraid he was taken over too." she said. Pan looked at her and got up quickly, running towards the door. "Pan! Where are you going?" she called.  
  
"To warn Trunks." she answered as she threw the door open and took off. Marron followed her. 


	15. chapter 15

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 15  
  
Marron and Pan landed on a building outside Capsule Corp. Half the people in the city seemed to be lined up outside the building. Marron looked around at the people lined up and noticed they were heading to a large ship. Pan was next ti her, looking into the crowd trying to see who was who. "Mama!" she yelled, jumping up. Marron grabbed hold of her and quickly and quickly pulled her out of veiw.  
  
"What are you doing? They'll kill us both of us." she said.  
  
"But my mom and everyone!" said Pan. Marron looked and saw her family along with the other Z fighters.  
  
"We can't rush into things." she said quietly and glanced over her shoulder when she sensed someone. "Mr. Satan... Buu?"  
  
"We come to help." said Buu as he placed Mr. Satan safely on the ground.  
  
"I doubt you'll be much help against all of them." said Marron, crossing her arms. She noticed Pan hadn't said anything and turned to see the shocked look on the girl's face. "Panny, what are you looking at?"  
  
"T-Trunks-kun..." she answered. Marron blinked in confusion and looked up to see Trunks standing between Gohan and Goten, talking to a possessed Bulma and Baby Vageta. "How did he get Trunks?" Pan asked, tears filling her eyes. Marron shook her head.  
  
"I don't know Pan." she said quietly as she scanned the crowds. "We have to get on the ship if we're gonna help our friends and family though." Pan nodded and stood up.  
  
"I know... and I have an idea."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me, but I was here first." Buu blinked and glanced over his shoulder, looking down at Krillin, who was looking back at him expectantly. Buu had changed his face so that he would be less recongnizable.  
  
"My dad!" panicked Marron. She, Pan, and Mr. Satan were inside of Buu. "Do you think he'll be able to tell its Buu?"  
  
"Hopefully not." answered Pan as Buu started a conversation with Krillin to change the subject.  
  
"So you're going on the trip too?" he asked. Krillin blinked in confusion, but nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm goiing with my wife..." he then trailed off and glanced over his shoulder at 18 before shaking his head and turning back to Buu.  
  
"So, are you going alone?" he asked.  
  
"I'm bringing along a few packages." answered Buu, patting his round belly as Bulma stopped at him.  
  
"Everyone behind him will remain here until Lord Baby gives any other orders. The rest of you, on the ship." she said, ignoring the protests from Krillin. Buu looked over his shoulder and waved at Krillin as he boarded the ship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got on the planet, Buu spat out Pan, Mr. Satan, and Marron after finding a nice private place. Pan looked around before grinning and reaching into her bag, pulling out some capsules. "Alright guys, I'm ready to put my plan in action." she said. Marron, Mr. Satan and Buu stared at her in confusion as the girl held up a capsule.  
  
"Pan, what is that?" asked her grandfather nervously.  
  
"Laxative." answered Pan. The three fighters stared at her silently. "See, we throw these down their throats and flush those eggs out of them!" she explained, grinning.  
  
"Uh, Pan... are you sure that'll work?" Marron asked. Pan rolled her eyes and handed her friend a hand full of capsules.  
  
"C'mon Marron-chan. I know you want Uncle Goten back to normal just as badly as I want Trunks-kun back." she said. Marron blushed and opened her mouth to say something, but Pan nodded her head knowingly. "Right, so let's go." she announced, flying off and shouting insults down at the possessed people (aka Tuffles). When they looked up to begin yelling, she began throwing the laxative pills down their throats.  
  
"Do you think this is going to work? I mean, I love my granddaughter, but its such a stupid idea!" said Mr. Satan. Marron looked at the capsules in her hands and thought about what Pan said.  
  
"I dunno... maybe she has a point." she said quietly and looked up. Just then, someone came and attacked Pan from behind. "PAN!" Marron yelled. The young girl managed to get up and looked up to see her mother.  
  
"Mama, take one of these. It'll make you better." she said, just to have Videl back slap her. She looked at her mother in shock.  
  
"Pan, sweety." she turned from Videl and looked at Gohan.  
  
"Dad, please..." she began, but he ignored her and grabbed her around the neck with one hand, lifting her off the ground. Mr. Satan was panicking when he saw this. Marron swore under breath and dropped the capsules, going to help Pan when someone flew in front of her.  
  
"Marron-chan, what are you up to? Shouldn't you be back on earth with your parents? Oh wait, that's right. You didn't join the side of Baby did you?" asked Goten, crossing his arms and looked at her with a smirk. She looked back at him in shock and began backing away.  
  
"Goten-kun..."She said as she stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't know what to do.She knew it was the same Goten she grew up with, but when she looked into his eyes she couldn't see the happiness shinning in his eyes that was there pretty much all his life. Goten smirked and powered up at ki blast, shooting it at her. Being caught off guard, Marron threww her arms up to block the bast and went flying backwards through buildings. When she recovered, she saw Goten coming towards her and managed to duck in time, scrambling across the ground as the saiyan punched through the wall she was leaning against. 'He's lost his mind!' Marron thought, turning and managing to quickly dodge his attacks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan felt as though her lungs were going to collapse as her father continued to choke her, She didn't know what to do. Her grandfather was gone, Mr. Satan couldn't do anything, and Marron was trying to fight off Goten. Tears formed in her eyes. Who could have helped her. Trunks would have, but he was on baby's side. "Dad... please." she managed to choke. She suddenly felt the grip on her neck releade. She expected to hit the ground, but found herself in someone's arms.  
  
"Pan, are you ok?" asked a voice. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked.  
  
"Uubu..." she said quietly. Pan hadn't seen him in so long. He let out a sigh of relief and placed her gently on the ground. "How'd you get here?"  
  
"I should be asking you that. Its not safe here... Oh yeah, and you uncle is going to be out for a while, so Marron's ok." said Uubu casually. Pan looked around. She hadn't noticed her uncle's ki level vanish, though not completely. Gohan was lying on the ground unconcious.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here. A couple of trespassers. How convient." Both Pan and Uubu turned and looked to see Baby Vageta approaching with Bra and Trunks close behind. "And to think you came all this way to help your loved ones." Uubu let out a growl and stood up, getting into fighting stance.  
  
"Pan, get out of here now. You're gonna have to help Marron watch after your grandfather." he said/ Pan looked at him in confusion before nodding and flying off.  
  
"Pan!" called Marron. The younger girl landed in front of her friend. You could tell she had a hard time holding off Goten.  
  
"Are you ok?" Pan asked in concern. Marron waved a hand at Pan in a dismissive maner.  
  
"It was like a sparring match." she said and cringed, holding her shoulder in pain. Pan shook her head.  
  
"You're really hurt. Uncle Goten wouldn't have hurt you like that if it were actually a sparring match." she informed. "Good thing Uubu came though." Marron nodded.  
  
"Where is he? He... he isn't fighting Baby is he? I saw him talking with Buu before he came to help me." she said. Pan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's fighting him." she said quietly. Marron shook her head and looked in the direction of the fight. There was a large explosion and she looked at Pan worriedly.  
  
"He can't do it on his own." she said. Neither of them were aware of what was really going on though. Uubu and Buu had actually fused into one being during a course of the battle. Getting Buu's powers, plus Goku's training, Uubu was able to hold off Baby Vageta for a while. Unfortuanately, one of his attacks backfired and he was transformed into a peice of chocolate eaten just as Goku arrived from Old Kai's planet with a new tail, but still as a child. Goku, attempting to take on Baby is continually knocked to the ground, unable to stay in his super saiyan form. He thinks he has lost the fight and failed. As he laid on the ground, he stared at the Earth which seemed to resemble the moon for some reason. Of course, with his new tail, this does not have a good effect on Goku, who transforms into a large monkey and began trampling everything in sight.  
  
Author's Note: I was getting lasy and decided not to write out a whole battle scene and all. ^_^; 


	16. chapter 16

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 16  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?" yelled Mr. Satan as he sat on his kness hugging Marron around the waist fearfully. The blonde rolled her eyes and turned around the same time Pan did. Both their eyes widened at the sight of the large golden gorrilla that was reaching up at Earth, which was visible in the sky.  
  
"What is that?" asked Marron nervously, forgetting mr. Satan, who was holding onto her even tighter.  
  
"Its grandpa!" announced Pan suddenly. She took off into the sky into the sky and flew at him before Marron could stop her. Pan flew up to Goku and stopped right in front of him. "Grandapa, its me! Pan!" she announced, holding out a picture that she always had with her and showing it to him. "You remember me, don't you?" she asked as her other grandfather and Marron watched in the distance.  
  
"Do you think she can get through to him?" Marron asked quietly. Mr. Satan shook his head, still in the same posititon.  
  
"He's insane. Who knows." he said. Marron rolled her eyes and looked at the older man.  
  
"Try and show some support." she said and Mr. Satan looked at her in confusion before looking back at Pan and pointing.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Marron looked as well. It looked as if Goku was going to going to go on the rampage again- but he wasn't.  
  
"I think he's transforming." Marron said excitedly, and quickly grabbed Mr. Satan by the back of his clothes and flying towards Goku and Pan.  
  
"What are you doing? What if he isn't changing?!" asked Mr. Satan, panicking.  
  
"We're taking the chance." answered Marron as the smoke and dust cleared around Goku began to clear. He was no longer an ape, but had on golden gi pants, long spiked ebony hair, and magenta colored hair cpvering his arms and upper part of his body, as well as his tail. Pan sat stood silently, staring at goku before he looked at her and smirked.  
  
"Grandpa Goku!" she cheered, getting up and jumping into his arms, hugging him happily as Marron and Mr. Satan arrived. Goku looked at them as he patted Pan on the head.  
  
"Mr. Satan. Marron. I didn't know you were all here." he said as he placed Pan on the ground, Marron grinned.  
  
"C'mon, Goku-san. I'm a fighter too." she piped. Goku smiled.  
  
"You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." he informed and looked around. "Listen, I want you to all to go somewhere safe... Baby's probably hiding and I know it. I want all of you out of danger." he said. They all nodded as Goku flew off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on you two. We've gotta get somewhere safe." said Marron as they quickly moved through the destroyed buildings of the Tuffle Planet. Pan and Mr. Satan were both staring at the sky in shock though. Marron rolled her eyes. Goku and Baby had been fighting for a while now, but she doubted Goku defeated him yet, esspecially since Baby managed to transform himself into a large ape, much like Goku had. Mr. Satan was carrying an unconcious Videl on his back and Marron had Chichi. They had been saved by Goku when Baby had used them as an example of his wrath.  
  
The blonde struggled to turn and looked up just as Baby and Goku attacked in unison and sent each other to the ground. There was a long silence before someone spoke up. "They knocked each other out." said Pan quietly. Marron shook her head and looked at Pan.  
  
"C'mon, we've gotta get away from here." she said. Pan nodded and quickly followed Marron, Mr. Satan close behind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kibito Kai had just arrive on the Tuffle Planet, clutching the bottle of sacred water. He was coming to fullfil the old Kai's plan.He was to use the sacred water to revive the z fighters and wash the evil eggs Baby had put in them out so they could help out Goku. He looked around and sensed Truunks and used instant transmisson to get to him and cleanse him and revive him. Trunks opened his eyes and looked at the Kai in confusion. "Kibito Kai... what are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan stopped walking and forwned, looking over her shoulder. "You guys sense something?" she asked. Marron and Mr. Satan looked at her in confusion. "Someone's coming this way." she informed. Marron and Mr. Satan looked at the sky.  
  
"Its Goten." said Marron, slowly putting Chichi on the ground. Mr. Satan was panicking. Pan looked at the blonde in confusion.  
  
"Marron, what are you doing? He might be here to fight us." she said, trying to lift her grandmothger up off the ground. Marron just shook her head as Goten came closer. Pan growled and got into fighting stance, ready to take control since Marron seemed out of it.  
  
"Hey you two! I've been lookin' all over for you! Been wondering when I would catch up." called Goten. He grinned widely at the small group and Pan stared in shock and confusion. Why wasn't he attacking? Before she could asked, Marron ran up to Goten, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.  
  
"Goten, you're back!" she cheered. Goten laughed, grinning at the blonde before looking at his niece and Mr. Satan.  
  
"I've got something for them. It'll turn them back to normal." he said, holding a strange bottle up. Marron pulled away slightly and looked at him curiously.  
  
"What is it?" asked the blonde, reaching for the bottle. Goten grinned and lifted it out of her reach.  
  
"Sacred water from Dende and Mr. Popo." said Goten brightly as he moved past the group and poured the liquid into his mother and Videl's mouths. The women soon revived and looked around in confusion.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Chichi and blinked in confusion. Videl was looking around when she saw Pan. Her eyes instantly lit up when she saw her daughter and she grabbed hold of her, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Feeling any better?" asked Goten brightly, Marron still holding onto him. Chichi looked at her son with shinning eyes and Marron quickly backed away from Goten as Chichi ran to her son and hugged him tightly. Goten groaned as she did this and Marron smiled. "Mom, its ok."  
  
"Goten, you had me so worried!" she said, her grip on his tightening more and more as if she would never let go.  
  
"Chichi-san, you can let him go. I doubt he's going any where far." laughed Marron. Chichi's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. "So, we should be getting back to safety before..." The group stopped and looked over their shoulders in the direction of the battle scene. Goten growled and looked at them.  
  
"I've gotta go. You guys get to safety." he ordered and before they could ask any questions, he took off towards the battle scene where Trunks was trying to help out Goku by distracting Baby. 


	17. chapter 17

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while and it took me a while to finish A Forbidden Love! I've finally seen the final episodes of DBZ so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is going to be 20, Goten is 19, Marron is 17, Bra is 16, Uubu is 17, and Pan is 14. I changed the ages for later events in the story.  
  
This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 17  
  
When Goten got to the battle scene, he arrived the same time as Gohan. Trunks landed and looked at them thankfully, trying to catch his breath. Baby was acting strange and trying to hold him off was becoming confusing. Goten was staring at Baby in confusion when Goku flew up to him. "What's wrong with him?" he asked in confusion. Goku just shook his head.  
  
"We'll be thanking Uubu later." he answered, getting confused looks from the group. He just shook his head. "Listen, I need you to help me out. I need you to-" he stopped and his eyes narrowed as a group of people came flying at them.  
  
"Grandpa!" called Pan and landed, placing Mr. Satan safely on the ground and running over to her uncle, dad, and grandfather. Goku and Gohan were looking at her with stern expressions as the little quarter saiyan came running up, Marron close behind with Videl and Chichi. Bra nad Bulma were approaching as well.  
  
"What are you doing here! I told you to take them to safety." Goku snapped. Pan looked at him in shock and Marron looked down guiltily.  
  
"Sorry Goku-san... I couldn't stop her." she said quietly. Goku sighed and looked in the direction of Baby before looking at them.  
  
"We were too close anyway Goku. We were trying to get to you guys." informed Bulma. Bra nodded in agreement, standing close to her mother. Goku sighed and looked at the group around him.  
  
"Maybe you'll come in handy after all..." he said. They looked at him in confusion and Goku grinned. "I'm gonna need your energy." he said.  
  
"What... how are you gonna do that?" asked Marron. Goku just shook his head.  
  
"Just close your eyes and concentrate." The group nodded and obeyed. Baby let out a growl, his hands gripping his stomach as he swore under his breath. He was feeling pain from within and he couldn't figure out what it could have been.  
  
"Its that boy I ate earlier... He's doing this to me." he growled. He looked around, noticing Goku was missing. "I'll kill him!" he growled and began storming around in search of the saiyan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Goku!" called Chichi as her husband went rushing at Baby, ready to fight. Goten quickly grabbed hold of his mother. Goku had been taunting Baby a great deal and oviously was ticking him off. A few members of the Z fighters were worrying that Goku's cockiness was going to lose him the battle.  
  
"Relax mom, he'll be fine." said Goten as they watched the battle. Baby seemed to be becoming frustrated with Goku and powered up a blast, sending it at Goku, who managed to block it. Chichi seemed ready to faint though. Goku smirked and powered up a blast.  
  
"Baby used a lot of energy on that last blast of his." said Gohan.  
  
"So he's got a chance to take out Baby now?" asked Trunks. Gohan nodded. Trunks nodded and looked at the battle.  
  
"C'mon Goku-san! Take him out!" cheered Bra and Marron as Goku sent his blast flying at Baby. The blast hit the villian head on and sent him flying backwards, the group waiting anxiously for the dust to clear.  
  
"What happened?" asked Pan, trying to see. As the dust cleared, they saw the small enemy standing up and coughing, an unconcious Vageta at his side.  
  
"Is that Baby?" asked Marron in shock. Goten growled and nodded.  
  
"That's him..." he answered. Bulma noticed her husband and got up.  
  
"Vageta!" she called, climbing over the crumbled pieces of building, but Trunks grabbed hold of him.  
  
"Its not safe yet mom!" he annouced as Goku went flying towards Baby and began pounding him into the ground. Baby growled and looked at Goku, wiping the blood from his face, a scowl on his face. Without warning, he took off.  
  
"What is he doing?" asked Pan. Gohan's eyes narrowed.  
  
"He's trying to escape." he answered and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Dad! Do something! He's trying to escape from here!" he called. Goku looked over at the group and then at Baby. He powered up a ki blast and shot it at Baby.  
  
"Did he get him?!" the women announced. There was a huge explosion followed by a scream of pain and what was once Baby disappeared into a pile of smoke and dust. The group began cheering, jumping up and down.  
  
"We can go home!" they cheered as Goku approached them, grinning widely, still in his super saiyan four form. Chichi ran up to her husband and hugged him happily.  
  
"Goku you did it!" she cheered and began sobbing into his chest. Goku let out a nervous laugh and patted her on the head.  
  
"Relax Chichi. Everyone is ok..." he said and noticed Bulma run over to Vageta. He smiled. "And we can all go back home and back to our normal lives."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you know what's going on back on Earth?" asked Mr. Satan. "Everyone's lost their minds." Goku chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry. A good friend is taking care of that." he said. Just then, the planet began shuddering.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Videl, holding on to Gohan.  
  
"The planet is falling apart. I don't think it could handle the battle." answered Gohan. Goku looked around. There were too many people there.  
  
"We have to get everyone back onto that ship!" he announced. Quickly, the group began splitting up and grabbing people, bringing them to the ship. Bulma stopped as everyone was piled onto the ship.  
  
"Guys wait!" she said. They all stopped as people were filed in. "That's not this planet..." she said quietly, getting everyones attention. The group ran outside and looked in the sky at earth. "We don't have the dragonballs... earth is going to blow." she informed.  
  
"No way!" said Goten as they stared at it. The people on the ship were looking around in confusion, not understanding what was going on. Goku swore under his breath.  
  
"I won't be able to save them all... I don't have enough time." he said and looked out the corner of his eye at Marron. He had all his family with him, except Ox King. Her whole family was on that planet, unaware of the danger they were in. He didn't have enough time to say anything before the planet they were staring at began to glow and suddenly explode.  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The people of earth that had managed to be saved remained on the Tuffle planet, being taken care of by Bulma, Chichi, Videl, and a few others while Goku went to the new Namek to get dragonballs and make a wish for earth to be restored. Goten and Trunks had come along, and so had Marron and Vageta. Pan had to stay behind, still in trouble from the year she had snuck off into space. "We're in on the last dragonballs!" called Goku brightly. He looked over his shoulder at the group. Vageta was still the serious one, while Goten looked around in awe and Trunks tried to be mature. Marron walked far behind the group, silent. Goku shook his head.  
  
He knew she was still upset about the death of her parents. They were her only family after all. Krillin's parents had long since been dead, possibly since he was a little kid and who knew where 18's parents were. They were probably dead as well. Roshi was the only grandfather she knew and Oolong was the only Uncle she knew besides him and yes, even Vageta. She had called him uncle Vageta quite a few times when she was younger. "Marron- chan..." The blonde looked up at him.  
  
"Yeah?" she called back at him. Goku smiled and pointed ahead.  
  
"We're only a few feet away from having our home and your parents back. You wanna get the last ball?" he called. Marron grinned and nodded, running up to Goku and taking the dragon radar. The walked for a while before coming to a stop.  
  
"Its in there?" asked Trunks as they looked at th elarge body of water. Goku nodded and looked up at Marron, he was still in his child form after all.  
  
"I'll go after it." he said, but she shook her head.  
  
"I can do it." she said. Goku nodded.  
  
"Alright, well you don't wanna get your clothes wet, so you better strip down to-" Goten didn't finish his statement before a rock came flying at his head. He laughed. "I was just kidding, lovely." he piped. Marron rolled her eyes and shook her head, diving into the ocean without anymore to say. Goku turned to his son and Trunks.  
  
"Go in after her will you? I don't need anything happening to her." he informed. The two saiyans nodded and jumped in. Vageta looked at Goku with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked. Vageta shook his head.  
  
"That girl..." he answered. Goku stared at him silently before chuckling when he realized he was talking about Marron.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan was sitting on top of one of the buildings like she had been doing for a few months now, waiting to see her grandfather and the others return. All she needed was to see a ship coming and she'd be happy. Being stuck with Bra wasn't as much fun anyway. The girl complained day and night. She sighed and stared at the star filled sky. "I miss Trunks-kun..." she muttered.  
  
"Awww, how sweet." Pan jumped and looked over her shoulder, blushing deeply when she saw Bra looking at her with a wide grin and hands on her hips. "Little Panny has a crush on my moronic big brother?" she asked.  
  
"Shut up, Bra." Pan muttered and crossed her arms, a stubborn scowl on her face. Bra smiled and sat next to her.  
  
"Its ok...." she said. Pan blinked and looked at the girl in confusion. She expected more teasing then that. She decided not to ask and went back to staring at the sky. She blinked when she saw something moving towards them. Bra seemed to notice it as well.  
  
"They're back!" Pan cheered and they got up, zooming into the direction they saw the ship landing. They were finally going to be able to go home and back to their lives again! Pan stopped to think about that as their friends and families came off the ship. Did she really want EVERYTHING back the way it was? She couldn't help but think this as she saw Marron come off the ship with Goten, playfully flirting without noticing as usual, and Trunks with them, just smiling, probably still seeing her, Pan, as a little girl. 


	18. chapter 18

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS! I just changed a few things around, but still, IT CONTAINS SPOILERS (more so summaries) BUT SPOILERS STILL!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 18  
  
Goten was lying out on the front lawn of Capsule Corp with Trunks, both of them relaxing in the summer breeze. So much had happened to them. It had been four years now. Goku had them all enter the Tenkaichi Budoukai aka Worlds Martial Arts Tournament and they all ended up losing, giving up the title to Mr. Satan yet again. Marron had entered it as well, just for the fun of it, but had lost to Pan. Uubu was the one who got to face off with Mr.Satan though, and just as planned, he gave in the fight. Not too long after giving this up and the thought of finally getting peace did Andriod 17 make an appearence. This seemed to take more of an effect on Marron's family if anything,  
  
Goku had somehow managed to find out about 17 though and tried to beat him, only to get himself sucked in Hell and 17 got free. While he was busy fighting off Cell and Frieza, 17 had manged to find Krillin and 18. He tried to get 18 to join him again, but with Krillin getting in the way and refusing to let his wife go, he was killed. 18 faught 17 and was nearly killed as well. Marron wasn't around and had to find out the hard way after she found her mother helping Goku fight and destroy a man she had never seen before and was told Krillin was dead. They lived a year without him before he was wished back and 18 forced into a kind of- retirement. Life was sweet after that. Goten let out a sigh. The had only thought they'd be living normal lives after they would wish Krillin back.  
  
When they summoned the eternal dragon after collecting the dragonballs, an old dragon appeared instead of the normal one. This took them all by surprise. They wanted to get Krillin back and that was all. From the dragon, he unleashed seven little dragons, each containing a dragonball. Goku, Pan, and Giru had faught the water dragon. Everyone had to fight off a dragon to get the balls back and it was exhuasting at that. In the process of doing all this, they had ran into a new enemy- Chii Shenlon, opne of the dragons that had been released. He was not one to give up the ball and somehow managed to absorb Pan into one.  
  
This proved interesting in many ways. First, Trunks's reaction to it. Pan was a companion of course, but no one knew he would act this way. Also, the dragon its self was odd. It only wanted to cause earthqaukes and did not want to fight. Sucking Pan into one of the balls was only because he grew angry with everyone trying to fight him. Eventually, he realized he was hurting Pan and when he found out Goku was going to use a 10x Kamehameha wave, he panicked and is tricked into releasing Pan and Goku managing to get the ball. Too much had happened over the time. Vageta managed to finally get to Super saiyan level four, Goku and Vageta had managed to fuse, much to Goten's entertainment, and the battle went on.  
  
They had went through so much to get back the normal dragon, which wasn't all too great itself. Shenlon had told them no more wishes could be made, but all Goku asks if for everyone who had been killed to come back. Shelon agrees to this, but after he made the wish, the dragon tells Goku to come with him. Much to everyones shock, Goku agreed. Goten was of course very upset with his father for doing this, but nothing he said has stopped him. Goku had left them anyway. The dragonballs had entered his body and he had vanished with the dragon. It had taken Goten a year to comfort his mother, and even spending time with her frends didn't stop her from crying. Goten sighed and opened his eyes, staring at the sky.  
  
He still blamed Goku for all the years his mother had suffered from losing him. Goku had died while she pregnant, came back, left again, managed to get turned to himself into a kid, leave for a year, come back and then vanish again to never return. Goten knew he had caused his mother much heart break at times, still not bringing around that one girl she could like and being a rebelious teen back then, but he wanted to make it up to her. She was so heart broken when Goten told her Marron was dating Trunks a year ago, but that relationship didn't last too long. Goten even seemed relieved when Marron had carelessly told him she and Trunks had broken up, though he couldn't explain why. Either way, the three of them were still good friends and nothing had seperated them yet.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I'm bored. Let's go do something." he said. Trunks opened his eyes and looked at his friend curiously.  
  
"Like what? Go to the beach? You know that place is ALWAYS packed this time of year. We won't have a good time." Goten rolled his eyes.  
  
"Nice of you to take the fun out of the idea, but no. We can go to Marron's. She's got her OWN beach after all." he answered. Trunks looked thoughtful and nodded, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like a plan." he agreed. Goten grinned widely and they got up, flying towards Kame House. When they got there, Roshi was lying in a beach chair, sleeping with a dirty magazine on his face, Turtle sleeping at his side. Trunks shook his head and Goten grinned. It had been a year since they had been by here. It was nice to see not much had changed. Goten went up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
"Krillin? 18?" he called. The door opened and Goten grinned. A little boy that looked just like Krillin with jet black hair, 18's eyes, and no nose was looking up at them and grinned widely. "Jensei, its been a while twerp. You've grown so much since I last saw you." he laughed as the three year old grinned up at him. Jensei was Marron's little brother and a little bundle of energy at that. His arrival had taken EVERYONE by surprise. No one had really expected 18 and Krillin to have another kid, but that could have been part of the whole retirement thing.  
  
18 had made Krillin shave his mustache, complaining that it made him look old and she didn't want her husband looking old and weak. Marron had been sitting on the couch with Goten during this arguement, both watching in great amusement. Either way, little Jensei looked just like his dad and he was adorable, even though Marron said he was a pain. "Where's your sister at, Jensei?" asked Trunks.  
  
"She's studyin'." the little boy answered and took Goten's hand, leading them in. "Mar-chan! You have vi'tors!" he piped. Marron came running downstairs.  
  
"Jensei! I told you to stop..." The blonde stopped yelling when she saw who her brothers were with and her eyes lit up. The two saiyans exvhanged looks and grinned widely. They hadn't seen her in a year. They didn't think she'd mature this much in so little time. She sure did fill out nicely. 


	19. chapter 19

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 19  
  
Marron was sitting at the ice cream shop with Goten and Trunks, Jensei in between her and Goten as the group of friends talked about old times and tried to catch up. Not too long after Goten and Trunks had arrived at Kame House did Bra and Pan arrive, hoping to get some time with their friend. Krillin and 18 were out though, so Marron had to bring her little brother along. Trunks was sitting on the other side of the table between Pan and Bra, constantly checking his watch. Marron noticed that they had sat like that so Trunks couldn't try and escape to a meeting. "So Marron, little Jensei is three now. I must have missed his birthday." said Bra, looking at her friend apologetically. Marron smiled and shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Its ok B-chan. We didn't have a party. The family went away on a trip for his birthday. We took his to the Disney Land of Tokyo." she informed.  
  
"Did you really? He must not have been able to get on as many rides." said Pan. Marron couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Believe me, he got on as many rides as he could. Mom wouldn't let him on the roller coasters though. It had to be the only thing mom and dad agreed on that day." she said, shaking her head. Jensei wasn't really listening to anything the older people were saying. He was too absorbed in his ice cream.  
  
"So, I hear you're in college now. That's why you haven't had time for us lately." said Trunks. Marron looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well if I ever want to get anywhere in life..." she muttered and grinned."Unlike some people, great jobs don't just fall right into our laps as soon as we're eighteen." Trunks smiled.  
  
"Good point... but you know you always have a place at Capsule Corp." he informed. Jensei looked up from his ice cream.  
  
"Mar-chan works with the family." he informed brightly.The group looked at the little boy in confusion and Marron smiled.  
  
"He means I work to support the family." she said. "Mom is trying to keep dad from losing his mind and not working is a good way... Its hard enough to stop him from trying to train Jensei here."  
  
"Who does train him?" asked Pan, looking at the little boy and smiling. Jensei grinned.  
  
"Mar-chan trains me." he answered brightly. "She's gonna teach me to fly."  
  
"Your parents are letting you train him at such a young age?" asked Goten. Marron nodded.  
  
"Its not like he can go super saiyan." she pointed out. Bra's eyes lit up.  
  
"That is so adorable." she said and grinned, leaning across the table and ruffling Jensei's hair. Jensei blushed slightly and smiled shyly. Marron shook her head. Her little brother was a sweet boy and she had a feeling he had a little kid crush on Bra.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing after this?" asked Marron.  
  
"We're gonna look for Uubu." piped Bra before the others had a chance to react. Marron looked at her in confusion.  
  
""We haven't seen Uubu since Goku-san vanished with the dragonballs." she said. Bra nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, well we figured it was time he came out of hiding. I mean really, if there's anyone that should be miserable its Goten. Goku has NEVER been around for the-" She stopped when Marron kicked her from under the table. If anything, Goten did not need to hear what others thought about the Goku situation. It took long enough to get him to notice it wasn't his fault his mom was so upset.  
  
"Anyway Marron, you wanna come with?" Trunks asked, rolling his eyes at his sister. Marron sighed.  
  
"I've gotta babysit Jensei."she informed. The group looked at the little boy.  
  
"Bring him along." said Pan brightly.  
  
"Yeah, he's gotta get exposed to his companions." said Goten, ruffling the little boys hair. Jensei blinked and swatted Goten's hand away from his head, causing them to laugh. Marron smiled.  
  
"Sure, I think I could do that." she said.The group grinned.  
  
"Great." they said brightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, here we are." said Trunks as they landed at Uubu's village. Jensei was on Goten's back looking around curiously. The villagers didn't seem to notice the arrival of the group, which was strange since normally people didn't come flying right into a village as the Z teens had just done. "O...k" Noticing no one was paying attention to their arrival Bra took control. She went up to an old woman and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but we're looking for Uubu. Is he around?" she asked, grinning sweetly. The old woman smiled warmly and nodded.  
  
"He is. Are you friends of his?" she asked. They exchanged looks and nodded.  
  
"We are actually. What's going on around here?" asked Pan. The old woman seemed slightly shocked that they asked it seemed.  
  
"Uubu is turning into a man today." The group blinked. "Its his Coming of Age." she informed.  
  
"You serious? I thought Uubu turned twenty a long time ago." said Goten. The old woman shook her head.  
  
"Wow, he never bothered telling us when his birthday was." said Bra, frowning and crossing her arms. "I would have gotten him a gift."  
  
"I doubt any gift you get Uubu normally requires money." muttered Trunks. Bra blinked and blushed deeply, rounding on her older brother instantly.  
  
"Go to hell, boxer boy." she growled. At that moment, the two of them began verbally insulting each other, leaving the old woman to look on in shock, Marron,Pan and Goten looking in embarrasment, and Jensei looking confused. He had a new list of words to ask his mother the meaning to, but one he head the most and wanted to know right away.  
  
"Mar-chan, what's a whore?" he asked, innocence dripping from his voice. Marron put her hands over his ears and glared at her friends.  
  
"Will you two shut up! I'd rather not have to explain THIS to my parents tonight." she informed. They looked at her and Trunks turned away, crossing his arms.  
  
"Whatever." they muttered in unison. Marron and Pan rolled their eyes. The old woman shook her head.  
  
"Well, seeing you're good friends of his, why don't you stay? Uubu would love to see you." she siad, clapping her hands together.  
  
"I think it'll be fun." said Pan brightly. Goten grinned and nodded.  
  
"Same here. Lets stick around." he said. Marron sighed, not knowing if it would be ok to keep Jensei out all day, but before she could get a chance to answer she was interupted.  
  
"Elder, father is looking for you." The group turned around and saw Uubu. He looked matured and actually quite handsome. No one had even noticed Bra move but in a second she was hanging onto Uubu, looking at him with shinning eyes. His face flushed and he coughed.  
  
"Uubu-kun! Have you missed me this past three years?" she asked. He chocked.  
  
"Bra-chan-" He said nervously. Jensei seemed confused on why the boy was blushing so much and Trunks shook his head, placing a hand on the boy's head and leaning towards him.  
  
"That is a whore, buddy." he whispered. The boy blinked in confusion and Marron glared at the lavender haired demi-saiyan. Trunks grinned innocently and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. Jensei was still confused. Why were older kids so odd? 


	20. chapter 20

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 20  
  
Goten was on one of his hands, legs straight in the air and his left arm behind his back as he pushed himself up and down. He needed to work out to keep Vageta off his back and to stop telling him he was slacking off everytime they had a spar meet at Capsule Corp. It was embarassing if Trunks could beat you and he was always running off to meetings. "Hey Goten." came a voice. He tried to look and ended up looking at and upside down Marron. He grinned widely.  
  
"Marron, hey." he said brightly. She smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Taking Vageta's little insults from last week to heart I see." she said. Goten sighed and got to his feet, wiping his forehead and crossing his arms.  
  
"Kinda... He tends to like to tease me a lot." he muttered. Marron smiled.  
  
"You shouldn't feel too bad. Trunks does have a gravity room to train in after all. That's the only reason he's a little stronger." she said. Goten smiled and nodded. Marron had always known the right thing to say. That was probably why he was so fond of her. She was smart, funny, talented in different ways that she seemed to not notice and she was pretty- Wait, where did that come from?!  
  
"So what're you doing around here?" he asked, sitting on the ground. Marron looked at him curiously and sat down as well.  
  
"Is it a crime for a girl to come visit her best friend?" she asked.  
  
"Pan's not here, Marron." Goten informed with a grin and Marron laughed, giving him a playfully shove,  
  
"You know I meant you." she said and smiled. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "Goten, do you think things have changed much since we were kids?" she asked. Goten looked at her curiously. Yet one more quality about him that seemed to make girls find him adorable.  
  
"What do you mean? We're still the same." he said. Marron shook her head.  
  
"No, I mean our friendships and all. Do you think we're all getting tired of each other?" she asked. Goten smiled a little.  
  
"Course not. I love having you guys around... even B-chan." Marron couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You've always been that way." she said and sat down next to him. "Things have changed with Goku-san gone." she said. Goten sighed and looked at the sky.  
  
"Yeah... I know." he said. Marron looked at him. Goten did blame Goku for a lot, but she knew he still loved the carefree saiyan known as his dad. She missed Goku herself. He was like a second father to her, even though he was rarely around. He was her godfather after all.  
  
"You miss him don't you?" Goten blinked and looked at her.  
  
"Why would you ask that?" Marron looked at him and smiled a little.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes." she answered. They stared at each other silently and Goten smiled. He leaned towards her and rested his forehead against hers, causing Marron to blush slightly.  
  
"Can you really?" he asked. Marron blushed and nodded her head a little, not moving or backing away. They sat like this for a while before Goten leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. Marron blinked in confusion, her face turning crimson. Goten was actually kissing her! She didn't know how to react or what to do, so she just sat there and kissed him back.  
  
"Goten-kun!" came an anxious voice and Marron quickly pulled away from him. Goten blushed and glanced over his shoulder to see Jensei running towards him and Marron, being followed by Bra and Pan, who were smirking.  
  
"Did we interupt something?" asked Bra, grinning widely as Jensei hugged Goten around the neck, a curious look on his face as he looked from his sister to Goten's red faces in confusion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bra, I can't believe you! You really know how to kill a moment don't you!?" Marron yelled. She, Pan, and Bra, were now back at Capsule Corp in Bra's room, arguing about the moment that was interupted between Goten and Marron. Jensei was out with Trunks and Goten. Pan ducked when Marron threw a pillow at Bra who was laughing. "Its not funny!" Bra grinned.  
  
"Of course it isn't. Its sweet. You and Goten together, who would have thought." she said. Marron stopped and blushed.  
  
"We aren't together." she said. Bra blinked in confusion.  
  
"Then how do you explain the kiss?" she asked. Marron shrugged.  
  
"It was an accident." she answered quietly. Pan raised an eyebrow at her friend. From what she had seen, it didn't look like an accident. They had been sitting like that for a while just staring at each other before Goten had finally kissed her. She wondered what was going on.  
  
"Marron... maybe Uncle Goten has feelings for you that are starting to surface." said Pan, causing her two friends to look at her. Marron went red and Bra grinned.  
  
"I can hear the wedding bells already!" said Bra, earning a glare from her friend.  
  
"Shut up, Bra. Nothing is going on between me and Goten. He doesn't think we've changed any which means our feelings for each other haven't either." she said.  
  
"Aw stop being a spoiled sport, Mar! Goten's falling head over heels for you." Marron shook his head as she stared out the bedroom window.  
  
"Nothings changed... believe me." she said quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You kissed her?" asked Trunks in shock. Jensei was jumping on Trunks's bed, eating ice cream and talking about Kami knows what. He wouldn't shut up and obviously didn't care or know that the two older warriors weren't even listening to him. Goten sighed and nodded, running his fingers through his ebony spiked hair.  
  
"Yeah, I did... I don't know what I was thinking." he said. Trunks shook his head in a knowing manner, causing Goten to look at him in confusion. "What?"  
  
"Your feelings for Marron are starting to surface." he answered. Goten blushed and shook his head.  
  
"What feelings? I don't know what you're talking about." he said. Trunks grinned.  
  
"Of course you don't. Its because you don't realize you like her." he said. Goten opened his mouth to say something, but Jensei stopped jumping and looked between the two boys.  
  
"Mar-chan liked Goten-kun lots!" he informed brightly, thinking he was helping the two saiyans. Goten blushed and shook his head.  
  
"I think we're getting our facts wrong."  
  
"How do you figure? You two have been beating around the bush for years. Its time to take matters into your own hands and make her yours before some other jerk pops up and tries to take her away." said Trunks, a determined look much like Vageta's crossing his face. Goten and Jensei just stared at him.  
  
"You're scaring me, Trunks." said Goten. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Goten, I'll help you win Marron's heart. Even if you die trying!" he said. Goten blinked and raised his hand nervously. What did he mean by if HE died trying? 


	21. chapter 21

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 21  
  
Trunks followed Goten to Kame House, Jensei riding his back. They were trying to find the girls and tell them about their plans to go to the movies. A new plan on getting Marron and Goten together. When the beach came into view, Trunks spotted the girls sitting in beach chairs and on beach blankets in their swim suits, enjoying the summer heat and chatting. He landed and placed Jensei on the ground. "Hi mommy!" the little boy called. That's when the two demi-saiyans noticed 18 sitting with the girls. They both blushed. 18 still looked good. Great as a matter of fact. Trunks shook his head and turned to the girls.  
  
"Hello ladies." he said brightly. Pan lifted her shades and blushed a little when she saw Trunks and Bra yawned, lazily sitting up.  
  
"What's up big brother?" she asked.  
  
"We're all gonna go to the movies. You want to come?" he asked.  
  
"To see what?" asked Marron and Pan in unison. The boys exchanged looks and shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." they answered.  
  
"Anything we want you mean?" Marron asked, grinning.Goten glanced at Trunks. If they let the girls pick any movie they wanted, it meant either sitting through a chick flick or beginning the arguing now. "Well you guys? Is it our choice?" she asked once again. Trunks looked at Goten and let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
"Yeah... your choice." he said. The girls grinned and got up from where they were.  
  
"We'll be right back. We've gotta get ready." said Bra, dragging her two friends along and into Kame House. Goten looked at Trunks.  
  
"Why do I feel like we just screwed our selves?" he asked.  
  
"Cuz I think we did." Trunks answered. Neither of them noticed 18 watching them with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.  
  
"So, why are you taking them out?" she asked, causing them to jump. Jensei was sitting on the ground next to her beach chair making a sand castle. "There haven't been too many occasions where you boys allowed the girls to choose what ever they wanted when you were going to the movies."  
  
"Its just a simple act of kindness 18." said Goten, grinning at her. 18 raised an eyebrow at the boy but shook his head.  
  
"Whatever." she said. She got up to go in the house, Jensei tagging along when she stopped and turned around, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the sky. "Someone's coming." she informed. Both Goten and Trunks turned around quickly, sensing the stong ki level as well.  
  
"Who do you think it is?" Goten asked as Jensei hid behind his mother. Trunks shrugged.  
  
"Dunno... I've never sensed a power level this high before." he answered as the person came closer. 18 placed a hand on Jensei's head, trying to sooth him as he held onto her for safety.  
  
"You two... I don't think there's a need to worry." she informed, a slight smile crossing her lips. The two demi-saiyans looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You know who it is?" asked Trunks. 18 laughed.  
  
"We all do... Haven't seen him in years." she said. This confused both young men greatly now.  
  
"What?" They both began but was cut off by the call of a familuar cheerful voice.  
  
"Hey down there! You miss me?!" Goten slowly turned around, a shocked look on his face The familuar grin and spiked black hair was all you really needed to see to know who it was. "Goten!"  
  
"D-dad..." 


	22. chapter 22

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 22  
  
Chichi instantly burst into tears, throwing her arms around her husband and squeazing him tightly. All of the Z fighters were now gathered at Kame House, having arrived very fast after the excited phone call from Krillin stating that Goku was ACTUALLY back. They had a ton of celebrating to do, as well as explaining. Like always, 18, Piccolo, and Vageta stood to the side, but were accompanied by a scared Jensei and truely upset Goten. "I can't believe he's back." said Goten quietly. Vageta looked at the boy.  
  
"Aren't you still upset with him, boy?" he asked. Goten looked at Vageta and guilt washed over him. Goku had been gone for so long yet he still held a grudge against him and felt some hate towards his father for what his mother had gone through. Him looking away seemed to pretty much answer Vageta's question.  
  
"Leave the boy alone, Vageta." said 18, glaring at the saiyan prince. "He's not still upset with Goku, he's just got somethings he needs to sort out." Vageta snorted and smirked.  
  
"How much sorting does it take for the boy to realize he hates his father-"  
  
"I don't hate him." said Goten swiftly. "I'm just trying to figure out if he plans on leaving mom again..." He trailed off and sighed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at the ground. Jensei came over and hugged Goten's legs.  
  
"It s'ok, Goten-kun." he said. Goten smiled and the boy and patted him on the head.  
  
"Thanks squirt." he said quietly. 18 smiled and turned to see that Goku was looking over at them. The saiyan moved through his friends and walked over to them, looking down at Jensei.  
  
"The kid... he looks like Krillin-" Krillin laughed and came over.  
  
"He's my son." he answered as Jensei went over to 18 and hid behind her as the shocked saiyan's jaw dropped.  
  
"You two... you have another kid? That's insane!" he said. 18 glared at him.  
  
"What's so insane about it? Its natural." she said. Goku blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He opened his mouth to say something, but Goten cut him off.  
  
"What're you doing here?" he asked. This question seemed to catch everyone off guard, including Goku. Marron looked at Goten with a concern look when he said this. He had always had respect for his parents no matter how upset with them he would be. What was shocking was how easily Goku managed to hide his pain, though it showed in his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean? I belong here..." he said, causing Goten to frown.  
  
"You've been gone for years, dad. Back and forth. Why don't you just stay where you were?" Goten asked and walked out. Everyone was silent and Marron looked at Goten apologetically and ran after Goten. Trunks sighed.  
  
"Its ok Goku... Goten hasn't really been in much of a good mood lately." he said. Goku nodded.  
  
"I'll go check on him then."  
  
"But Marron's with him... I think he'll be ok." said Krillin, but Goku ignored him and went outside to Find Goten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marron was sitting on the roof of Kame House with Goten in silence, not really knowing what to say. Really, how much could you say to comfort someone during a time like this? She sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Goten-kun... How mad are you at Goku-san." She asked quietly, neither of them aware of the fact Goku was looking for them. Goten sighed.  
  
"I don't know... I mean, he's always leaving me and mom alone." said Goten quietly. Marron looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"He still loves you, ya know." Goten looked at her and smiled a little.  
  
"I know he does." he said and sighed, looking at the sky. Marron looked at him for a while before scooting closer to him and lying her head on his shoulder. She looked at the sky and noticed that the stars were starting to come out.  
  
"Goten..." She began and looked up at him. When she did this, Gotewas staring at her. She blushed and reached up to touch her face. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked. Goten chuckled and took her hand, pulling it away from her face.  
  
"No... nothing is wrong." he answered. He let go of her hand and cupped her chin, leaning down and kissing her. Marron went very red, but didn't pull back until she sensed someone. She turned quickly and blushed even more when she saw Goku looking at her and Goten.  
  
"Uhhh... Am I interupting something?" Goten blushed and couldn't say anything, so Marron quickly got up.  
  
"I should leave you two alone." she said and quickly left before either of them could object. Goku sighed when Marron was out of sight and looked at Goten, who sighed.  
  
"Welcome back." he said. Goku smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"Its nice to be back... I've missed you guys." he said. Goten nodded his head, still not looking at his dad.  
  
"Yeah... so you've said." There was another long silence. "How'd you get back? I mean, is this another temporary thing, cuz I don't think mom can handle these anymore."  
  
"No, its a permanent thing." answered Goku, sitting next to his son. "Its really complicated, you know. I mean, for years I was in Other World and this was the first time they presented me with a wat back home..."  
  
"The dragonballs... they're still gone?"  
  
"Yeah, something I couldn't bring back with me." said Goku, chuckling. Goten smiled a little, then looked at Goku.  
  
"How'd you get back?" he asked. Goku looked at him.  
  
"You really want to know?" he asked and Goten nodded. Goku smiled brightly and nodded, beginning to tell his son about his journey and battles proudly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mar-chan, where is Goten-kun?" asked Jensei quietly as he sat in his older sister's lap, half sleep and watching the adults talk. Marron sighed and looked down at him. His eyes were slowly closing and it wouldn't be long before he was sleeping.  
  
"He's outside talking to his dad."  
  
"Will he come back?" Marron looked at her brother again and smiled slightly. Jensei loved Goten like an older brother, but she wondered if that would remain when he got older and if she and Goten ended up together.  
  
"I think he might... but I doubt you'll still be awake." Marron answered. Jensei yawned.  
  
"I'll be awake-" he said tiredly. Marron smiled and soook her head at how stubborn he was being. 18 came over and smiled at her son.  
  
"He reminds me of your dad when he sleeps." she said. Marron looked at her brother. He did look like Krillin, except for the shape of the eyes. He also didn't have a nose, much like Marron when she was younger, but a lot of people figured he would grow one like his sister had. "C'mon, little one. Time for bed."  
  
"But I'm not sleepy." mumured Jensei, though he was cuddling against her and closed his eyes.  
  
"Good night, squirt." said Marron, smiling as 18 took Jensei up to his room. Trunks came and sat next to her.  
  
"So, how is Goten?" he asked.  
  
"He's talking to Goku right now. I think he's fine though." Marron answered and looked at him. "You think Goku is gonna stick around this time?" she asked. Trunks sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back in the couch.  
  
"I'm assuming he is, actually. I mean, he didn't have a halo." Marron nodded and looked down at her hands. She really worried about what effect it would have on both Goten and Chichi if this was just a temporary thing. Chichi was definitely not going to remarry and move on, and Goten would grow to hate his father even more. She shook her head. Trunks reached over and brushed a strand of hair from Marron's face.  
  
"You're stressing, hun. Just realx. Goten'll be fine." he said gently. Marron blushed a little and nodded, moving away from him.  
  
"Yeah, I know." she said.What was this about? Was Trunks just trying to support her during her time of trouble or what? She was becoming very confused now and was hoping he wasn't trying to get back together.  
  
ooc: SO! What do you think? Please, please, PLEASE review!!!!!!! 


	23. chapter 23

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 23  
  
"Take it easy on him, Goku." laughed Krillin as the freinds and family sat outside of Goku and Chichi's house. Goku grinning as he sat on his knees and play sparred with Jensei, who was holding up pretty well for a three year old. It was obvious he was getting training. Goten was laying not to far away with his arms behind his head and eyes closed with Marron, Trunks, and Bra. Bra turned her attention from the group and laughed.  
  
"Jensei is so adorable, Marron." she said. The blonde looked at her and grinned. Goku had been back a week now and was making sure to spend as much time with their family and friends as he could, as well as getting to know the newer members of the group.  
  
"I think he's taken a great liking to Goku, you know. Probably cuz he reminds him of Goten." she said, causing Goten to frown, but a blush crossing his face. Marron laughed silently. She knew the frown was fake, but said nothing.  
  
"You guys... who is that?" asked Bra, sitting up and looking at the sky. Trunks and Goten sat up, looking at the sky curiously, trying to see who it is and Trunks smiled a little.  
  
"Its Uubu." He answered. Bra's eyes lit up and she jumped up, straightening her clothes and hair. Goten made a face and glanced at Marron, who rolled her eyes. Uubu came and touched down, looking at them and opening his mouth to say something when Bra latched onto his arm.  
  
"Uubu-kun, its been years!" she said, looking up at him, grinning. Uubu blushed when he noticed her outfit was a bit revealing and he tried to pull away. The others stood up and smiled at Uubu, greeting him brightly. It was true that they hadn't seen him in years. Ever since Goku had left they didn't see him so it was nice to see him. He looked like he had been maturying and working out quite a bit over the time as well. Bra seemed to notice this since she was running her hands over his chest. She was slightly upset that he was dressed like the other boys, wearing a large t- shirt and baggy jeans.  
  
"Its been a while, Uubu. Whats the deal?" asked Marron. He looked at the blond and blushed a little, running his hand over the back of his neck as Bra held tightly to him.  
  
"I've been busy with my family... I only came because I sensed a familur ki..." He trailed off when he saw Goku's grinning face.  
  
"Uubu, its been a while!" Uubu's face went blank.  
  
"Goku-san... you're-" Goku laughed as the demi-majin stared at him shock. Bra looked at him and frowned a little.  
  
"Wish you had looked at me like that when you arrived." she said, causing him to snap out of his shock. He looked at her and blushed.  
  
"Sorry, B-chan." he said. Bra grinned up at him and giggled.  
  
"S'ok. You can make it up to me later." she said brightly. Uubu just nodded his head. Trunks rolled his eyes. He felt sorry for Uubu, having Bra so in love with him. Goku laughed and grinned at the group of teens.  
  
"Well its nice for us all to be reunited. Bet you came for a nice sparring match, eh." he said.  
  
"Uh... not really. I don't want to ruin your relaxation."  
  
"Nonsense. We need to kep up our training, eh Vageta." called Goku, grinning over at the saiyan prince, who smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I think the kids do need to work a bit on their control." he agreed. The group stared at him in shock but Bra didn't seem to care. She could have easily gotten out of the sparring match.  
  
"Me too?" asked Jensei, looking up at Goku with a wide grin. He looked down at the little by and chuckled.  
  
"Nah, not this time kid. I don't think you're quite on their level yet." he said as Krillin came over and placed a hand on his son's head as he crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"But Mar-chan can!" he whinned as Krillin picked up the boy and moved out of the way to watch the training with the others on the side. Chichi seemed upset that Goku's was ruining a perfectly good afternoon with training, but at least they weren't flying off somewhere.  
  
"Alright, so who's gonna voulenteer first?" asked Goku. Just when he asked this, Pan had arrived. She was dressed for relaxing, and looked confused when she saw the looks on Trunks, Goten, and Marron's faces. She then spotted Uubu and grinned.  
  
"Uubu-kun!" She said brightly. He looked at the young quarter saiyan and smiled.  
  
"Hey." he said. Goku looked over at his granddaughter and grinned.  
  
"Pan, you're here just in time. We're having a sparring match."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You get to spar with Marron."  
  
"Gramps, no! I came to relax." Pan said as Marron stepped forward, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Goku-san, this isn't fair. I don't want to spar!" Marron argued. Goku looked at the girls in confusion.  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"We want to relax!" Goten looked at Trunks who was shaking his head. He had been becoming bored lately anyway. He walked up to Marron to Marron's side and grinned.  
  
"I'll take Pan's turn with Marron, dad." he said, causing the blonde to glare at him. Goku looked at his youngest and grinned widely.  
  
"That's my boy." he said brightly, not noticing the look Marron was giving the grinning saiyans.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I think Marron's taking out a lot of aggression right now." said Yamcha, looking up in the sky at Marron and Goten sparring. 18 shook her head in a knowing manner as Jensei cheered on his big sister. Krillin was chuckling as he watched. Goten could be heard teasing her at times and was greatly enjoying this more than when they were just relaxing in the grass.  
  
"Anyone else notice Goten's enjoying this?" he asked. Goku laughed and Gohan shook his head.  
  
"They'll be up there all afternoon." Gohan informed. Trunks made a face.  
  
"Goten's planning on having that happen." he informed, causing them to look at him in confusion. Only 18 and Vageta seemed to instantly catch on. Amoung the adults anyway. Pan glanced at Trunks and couldn't help but wonder what was with the look on his face as he watched his two closest friends spar. She would have asked, but for some reason, she didn't. She didn't know why, but for some reason, she didn't want to as she looked at his eyes. Bra snapped her out of her thoughts thankfully.  
  
"Call them down so someone else can have a turn, Trunks-kun." she said, still sitting close to Uubu. Trunks looked at his little sister and laughed before cupping his hands to the side of his mouth.  
  
"Hey you two! Someone else wants a turn at sparring ya know!" he called and grinned. "And I'd like a go at Marron too." he added, causing them to both stop. Pan could already make out the blank look on the couples' faces as they looked down at Trunks.  
  
"Wow, did they take that to heart or something?" asked Yamcha in confusion as it went very silent. Marron glanced at Goten and they both touched down on the ground.  
  
"I'm taking the rest of the day off." she said, brushing some hair from her face. Trunks and Goten both watched as the blonde walked off and sat with the others before Goten turned to Trunks.  
  
"You and me now then?" he suggested. Trunks nodded his head slowly as he turned to Goten.  
  
"Sure, why not." he agreed. As the two best friends began sparring, Pan glanced over at Marron curiously. What was going on between her and Trunks if there was anything going on at all? She knew Marron was in love with her uncle, but there was something that made her not want to spar anymore and Pan wanted to know. She glanced at Bra who seemed just as curious as her. 


	24. chapter 24

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 24  
  
Marron was sitting across from Pan and Bra, who were sitting on one end of her bed, looking at her expectantly. They had been sitting like this for a while and Marron was becoming slighlty annoyed by the fact they wouldn't just hurry up and say what they had to say! Becoming annoyed, she sighed and gave them a serious look. "Do you have something you want to say?" she asked. Bra glanced at Pan and gave Marron a serious look.  
  
"What's up with you and my brother?" she asked. Marron blinked and looked at her in confusion.  
  
"You're kidding right?" she asked. Bra shook her head.  
  
"No I'm not. There's something going on. I've noticed it." she answered. Marron scowled.  
  
"Well you noticed wrong because there's nothing going on between me and Trunks." she informed. If anything, she half expected them to confront her about Goten! She glanced at Pan. She knew the girl had a crush on Trunks and she would never hurt her by taking him from her.  
  
"Marron... what about you and my uncle?" Pan asked. Marron seemed to relax and smiled.  
  
"Me and your uncle. Now we're getting somewhere." she said and Pan smiled. She seemed a bit releaved now. Marron grinned and began telling things to the girls that would prove there was nothing going on between her and Trunks, as well as get some things off her chest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Goten..." The saiyan looked at Trunks with a raised eyebrow. Trunks seemed to be staring off into space as the two friends sat silently outside Goten's house after a meal from Chichi, watching the sky. Goten couldn't really figure out why his friend was spacing out so much, but he almost had a clue. "Goten, do you plan plan on being a bachelor forever?" Goten blinked in confusion.  
  
"Forever? No I don't... What about you?" he asked. Trunks smiled a little, a kind of dazed look crossing his face.  
  
"No, I think marriage has come to mind a few times." he said. He then looked at Goten. "In fact, i've been wondering if you could help me figure something out." Goten raised an eyebrow at him. "Marron... she's changed a lot hasn't she?" he asked. Goten felt his heart skip a beat and he looked at the sky quickly.  
  
"Yeah, she has." he agreed. "You know, she deserves a lot." Goten said quietly. Trunks nodded.  
  
"I want to give her a lot..." he informed. Goten was silent as his friend continued. "I don't know why, but my feelings towrds her are actually changing. I mean, when we were dating, we were both young so we didn't really care much, but now I suppose we've matured a bit more and we could really be serious."  
  
"Trunks..." Goten stopped and looked at his friend very seriously. "Marron's a great person... but I think she's too good for either of us." he said. Trunks stared at Goten silently. Goten was sure he didn't pick up the 'either of us' part.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked. Goten sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
"Marron's gorgeous, I admit. She's matured in ways neither of us thought possible. And yeah, she does deserve the best, but I'm sure you can't and even I can't give her everything she desires."  
  
"How do you figure?" asked Trunks, his father's temper beginning to show. Goten glared at him, one that matched Chichi's knowing glare.  
  
"Because, you're always working! You can't keep a woman happy if you're never around." he said.  
  
"Well you're not perfect, Goten."  
  
"Never said I was. I know that if I were to end up with Marron I couldn't always keep her happy since I'm part saiyan and fighting is in our blood. But still, I could keep her a hell of a lot happier than you." Trunks snorted.  
  
"Thats what you think Goten." he muttered and got up. "I'm outta here. I'll see you tomorrow." he said and walked off before taking off into the sky. Goten watched him and a scowl crossed his face. He felt as if Trunks was challenging him and was ready to take him on any second, best friend or not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gohan, help me out here! Trunks is trying to steal her from me because he has money!" announced Goten, slamming his fist on his older brother's desk. It was the following day and Goten was at his brother's work place, trying to get some help from him so that he could know how to win Marron over before Trunks could. Gohan sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Goten, I hoesntly don't think you need to do much. You've already won her." he said and looked at his brother, falling over anime style in his brain when he saw the blank look on the younger male's face.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Gohan groaned.  
  
"Goten, you and Marron have a deeper bond than she and Trunks have. You two have shared moments that Trunks can't erase and she's all yours."  
  
"Yeah... but what if Marron doesn't know that?" Goten asked. Gohan smiled a little. It was nice to actually see Goten being serious about a relationship.  
  
"Marron's a lot smarter than you and Trunks. I think she already knows." he answered. Goten was silent, but nodded and sat down.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love." he muttered and Gohan laughed.  
  
"You think?" he teased and Goten grinned a little. "Its nice to see you're ready for the real world twerp."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trunks... you're doing it wrong." informed Marron, standing behind the lavender haired saiyan and looking over his shoulder as he worked on something his mother had assigned. He jumped and looked over his shoulder at the blonde, who was looking at him casually. "You're placing those wires in thewrong places." Marron said, pointing at the tiny gadget.  
  
"Oh, and you know the right way to do it then?" Trunks asked. Marron nodded and moved in front of him, taking the small tools and beginning to work.  
  
"I'm studying technology in college right now. I'm even being given a chance to go to America to study for a few years." she informed.  
  
"Sounds great... Can your parents even afford it though?" Trunks asked as he watched her. Marron shook her head.  
  
"No. But the school is going to pay for it. They're gonna give me a few months to decide though. You know, America being so far away from home and all." Trunks nodded in understanding as Marron turned and handed him the machine. "Here."  
  
"Uh, thanks." he said as he examined the robot. "Nice wiring job. You could actually have a nice job here in a few years." he informed. Marron laughed.  
  
"Maybe. But I plan on opening my own business one day." she said and smiled a little.  
  
"So, what're you doing here?" Trunks asked, taking off his goggles and gloves.  
  
"I was looking for Goten at first, but Chichi said he went to see Gohan, so I was looking for Bra and came across you first." Marron answered.  
  
"Oh. Well Bra's been gone all night. I've got no idea where she could be, but I doubt its with Uubu. I just saw him not too long ago." Trunks answered. Marron sighed and pushed some hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh... well I guess I could go look for Pan then." she said and got ready to walk out, but Trunks stopped her.  
  
"Hey, how about we go out to lunch together. The two of us." he suggested. Marron looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but smiled a little.  
  
"Yeah... I guess so." she answered and grinned. "Right now?" Trunks laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, now." he answered. Marron grinned again and nodded.  
  
"Sure, what's an innocent lunch between friends." she said brightly. Trunks nodded and went up to her.  
  
"Right." he agreed and leaned forward, kissing her lips softly, catching the blonde completely off guard.  
  
Author's note: Agh! Don't kill me! I'm a true to heart G/M fan, so it was kinda odd for me to write out this last scene! Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers though. Please no flames though you guys! 


	25. chapter 25

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 25  
  
Marron sat silently across from Trunks, twirling her straw around in her milkshake quietly, trying to avoid his stare the whole time as he watched her with his chin rested in his palm and elbow on the arm of his seat as they sat across from each other in a booth. She knew if she looked at him he'd probably smile that smile that made many girls swoon, but she'd just blush, remembering he had kissed her. She had only felt uncomfortable because his old feelings seemed to be coming back and she was falling for Goten.  
  
She was honestly trying to show Trunks that she wasn't interested, which wasn't working. She brought up Pan a few times and he would say how nice a kid she was and tell some ammusing stories about the year he spent in space with her and Goku. It all seemed nice, but he didn't seem to be thinking about her as something more than just his best friend's little niece. She sighed and shook her. Maybe she should have just came out and said Pan was in love with him and she was in love with Goten...  
  
"Marron..." She jumped and looked up at him, being snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" she asked, blushing slightly in embarassment. Trunks smiled a little and sat up straight.  
  
"Something wrong... you can tell me ya know. We are still friends after all." he said. Marron chewed her lower lip and when he reached over to take her hand, she slowly pulled away.  
  
"I've really gotta go, Trunks-kun." she said and smiled at him. "I had plans with Panny and B-chan." she informed, standing up.  
  
"Oh... I'll see you later then?" Trunks asked. Marron nodded and thanked him, leaving. As she walked down the street, she spaced out a little, her thoughts roaming all the way until she ran into someone. Strong arms kept her from hitting the ground.  
  
"Marron, you've really gotta watch what you're doing." Came a teasing voice and Marron felt her face get hot at the sound of the familur, always welcoming voice. She slowly pulled away and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hey Goten... I was looking for you earlier." she said, smiling up at him. Goten smiled and only backed away when he was sure she wouldn't fall over... at least that's what Marron assumed.  
  
"Sorry I wasn't around." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Dad had me doing some 'special training' he made up and I couldn't get away." He said and Marron laughed.  
  
"What're you doing here? Gotta date?" she asked. Goten blushed and shook his head.  
  
"Nah... Coming for a sundae... Wanna join me?" he asked. Marron looked up at him and smiled a little. She shook her head.  
  
"No thanks. I've gotta talk to Pan and Bra about something... I'll see you around, right?" Marron asked. Goten grinned and nodded.  
  
"Course, Mar-chan." he said, mimicking Jensei. He then laughed, and just like before the years before they had gotten to the point where they they began falling for each other and he was dating many girls, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before waving over his shoulder and walking to the shop where Marron had left before.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan was sitting impatiently waiting for Marron at Kame House. Bra was late again and Marron said it was urgent and she seemed to be panicking. Pan didn't know where she was calling from, but Krillin, 18, Jensei and all the other inhabitants of Kame Island were gone so she was alone and bored. She would have even been greaful for Oolong's company. She looked up and smiled when she saw Marron. "Marron-chan, you're late!" she said. Marron nodded her head.  
  
"Sorry. I was trying to locate B-chan. I can't ever figure out that girl's location anymore." she muttered. Pan nodded in agreement. Bra had been vanishing a lot lately.  
  
"So, what's the problem?"  
  
"Trunks is the problem." Marron answered, causing Pan to stare at her in shock.  
  
"Trunks? What do you mean?" she asked. She noticed Marron was looking at her a little guiltily.  
  
"Umm... he kissed me." she answered and Pan went red.  
  
"What?! WHY!" she screamed. Marron cringed.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! I was looking for Goten!" she anwered. "I was just talking to him and he did it. I just came from lunch with him and tried to steer the conversation onto you, but he was being a moron." she said. Pan looked at Marron. She knew where Marron's heart was and that the blonde was in love with her uncle, but she didn't know who to blame.  
  
"What're we gonna do then?" she asked quietly. Marron bit on her lower lip.  
  
"I dunno... we could set you two up." she suggested and Pan stared at her in shock.  
  
"What? No way! He's obviously in love with you."  
  
"But I'm not in love with him. He kissed me, I didn't kiss him." Marron pointed out. Pan was silent and looked at the blonde, smiling a little.  
  
"Yeah, that's true-" she then stopped and looked over her shoulder. Marron looked up as well, both of them sensing something. "What was that?" Marron shrugged.  
  
"I don't know..." Pan had a feeling she should have been nervous about who ever that was and turned to Marron.  
  
"We should finish planning this out inside." she suggested. Marron nodded her head slowly as she looked in the direction she and Pan had been looking early. "Why did that ki feel familur?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Krillin and Gohan both stopped talking when they sensed something. Gohan made a face. "Goten and Trunks can't seriously be sparring." he muttered as everyone began walking outside. Bulma was shaking her head. The two demi-saiyans had been sparring a while thanks to Vageta and Goku, but for some reason it seemed to be getting serious with all the ki blasts flying across the night sky. Goten didn't seem to be in much of a good mood when he had arrived anyway. Gohan's arms dropped to his side as he watched and he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?" asked Videl, looking up at her husband worriedly. Gohan blinked and looked at her before turning back to the sky.  
  
"They aren't sparring." He informed so only she could hear. He knew if his mother heard she'd panic. Videl looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked. Gohan sighed and quietly told her everything and Videl bit her lower lip, noticing now that the two friends were actually fighting. "I can't belive it..."  
  
"Son Goten, you cut that out right now!" screamed Chichi from between Vageta and Goku. Vageta seemed to realize that they were fighting though and gave Chichi a serious look.  
  
"Leave them alone." he said sternly. Chichi blinked.  
  
"What do you mean! They're going to kill each other!" she snapped. Vageta shook his head and Goku sighed.  
  
"They're upset with each other Chichi. Leave it." he informed. Gohan saw the confused look on his mother's face and sighed, turning to Videl.  
  
"I'll be back." he said and quickly did instant transmission, thankful his dad had taught him too (this is 'Changes' people. Goku's taught Gohan this too). When Gohan vanished, Videl went over to try and comfort Chichi, who was hysterical while Bulma screamed at Vageta to stop them. Just then, two large blasts went flying and both demi-saiyans came flying to the ground.  
  
"Goten!"  
  
"Trunks!" Vageta and Goku quickly grabbed hold of the women and 18 held tightly to Jensei, who was getting ready to run to Goten. It wasn't long until they were both off the ground though. Chichi had began crying when they powered up more blasts, both in super saiyan form... but there was something different about Goten.  
  
"He did it..." said Goku and Vageta. Both young men were in super saiyan two form, ready to take the other out. Goten was obviously more focused on beating Trunks than his level of strength though. Just then, Gohan appeared with both Marron and Pan.  
  
"Gohan, why did you bring them?" asked 18. Gohan was about to say something, but Marron shoved through the large group, trying to get to the fight, but Vageta stopped her.  
  
"Don't." Marron turned and glared at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Let me go, dammit!" she screamed, snatching her arm away from him and running over to Goten, throwing her arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest, crying and clinging to him. "Goten, stop please!" she said. Goten looked at her and growled.  
  
"Marron, get off." he snapped, the ki blast still glowing. Marron shook her head, her hold on him tightening.  
  
"No... I'm not going to let you go." she said. Goten glared at her, but slowly his expression softened as he watched her cry in his arms. Pan took this chance and ran over to Trunks, tugging on his shirt and looking at him hopefully.  
  
"Please Trunks. Stop." he said, tears in her eyes as well. Trunks looked at Pan and then over at Goten and Marron. Goten's ki blast had vanished and he was now hugging her back, in his normal form again. Trunks sighed and allowed himself to go back to normal.  
  
"Sorry..." he said quietly and was caught off gaurd when Pan hugged him, crying quietly. He looked at her and smiled a little, patting her on the head and hugging her back. There were sighs of relief heard from their families and friends and Gohan smiled a little. Things were back to normal... well almost.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I was running out of ideas on what else to write, so the next chapter will be longer. 


	26. chapter 26

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 26  
  
Trunks cringed as his mother began healing his cuts with sprays and other infection killers. Instead of giving him and Goten senzu beans, the mothers, along with some agreement from the others, decided to scold their son's as they worked on the cuts. Pan was sitting next to Trunks snickering as Bulma yelled at him and tended to all the wounds given by Goten. "Best friends fighting. HONESTLY!" said Bulma and Trunks rolled his eyes before hissing in pain. Goten was being given the same speech by Chichi as Marron sat silently by the older woman and watched.  
  
"Tell me Goten, what were you two fighting about?" she asked sternly. Goten looked away from his mother and sighed.  
  
"Its nothing you need to worry about mom..." Chichi's eyes narrowed and she instantly began screaming at him even more.Marron smiled and got up so Chichi could finish yelling and went over to where Bra was at.  
  
"Hey B-chan..." she said. Bra smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Hey, you came right when things were heating up... You know they were fighting about you right?" She asked and Marron made a face. "Goten heard something he wasn't suppose to hear when he went to Kame House to visit you from what I hear."  
  
"You're joking! How do you know?" Marron asked.  
  
"I was heading to Kame House when he went flying by. I knew he was upset when I saw his face and the fact that he didn't stop when he saw me." Bra answered. Marron nodded. Now she knew who it was she had sensed.  
  
"So, then what happened?" She asked. Bra grinned a little.  
  
"Goten came here and Trunks was a little too happy, which seemed to tick Goten off any more. They started talking about something, which I had just arrived to hear-"  
  
"You decided to spy instead of come see me like I ask?" asked Marron. Bra waved a hand at her friend in a dismissive manner.  
  
"That's not the point. Anyway, they started arguing before my dad and Goku came out and suggested a friendly sparring match. Things got a little rough and Gohan went to get you." she said. Marron nodded and Bra grinned. "Nice to have someone who cares about you huh?"  
  
"Oh please Bra. I don't want them fighting because of me." Marron informed, rolling her eyes. Bra smiled and nodded before looking around Marron.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm going to bed." she said. Marron was about to say something, but turned and saw Goten standing behind her, looking curious. Marron smiled.  
  
"Hey, how're you feeling?" she asked. Goten yawned and rubbed his sore cheek with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Could be better."He said and looked at her. "Are you upset with me?" he asked. Marron blushed a little and shook her head.  
  
"No." She answered. Goten smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come sit with me will you..." He said. As the night went on, Marron and Goten sat on the couch together talking until Goten laid down and put his head in Marron's lap, smiling at her. Marron smiled and played with locks of his hair, blushing a tiny bit. "Mar-chan... I really care about you." he said, smiling at her tiredly. Marron smiled and giggled.  
  
"Really? Explains why you started fighting your best friend." Goten blushed, but grinned and closed his eyes.  
  
"What can I say. I fight for what I want sometimes." Marron looked at him and smiled a little. She watched him for a little while before leaning forward to kiss him. At the same time, Goten leaned forward and kissed her, catching the blonde off gaurd and causing her to blush deeply. She didn't pull back though and kissed him back, not caring if anyone saw them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, here it is." said Goten proudly. Marron stepped around the demi-saiyan and looked around the apartment he was showing her. She looked at her boyfriend, who was grinning very proudly. The two of them had been dating three months now and becoming annoyed over the fact that they couldn't spend any 'alone time' without someone interupting, Goten had began saving up money doing odd jobs so that he could buy a place for himself. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well its better than I thought it would be, Iadmit. Needs some work still." she said. Goten grinned and stepped up to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her softly.  
  
"I've got something for you too." he informed. Marron looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, what might that be?" she asked. Goten grinned and held out a key. Marron made a face and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I want you to live with me." he said. Maron blushed and pulled away from him.  
  
"Live with you... Are you sure about that?" She asked. Goten looked at her in confusion and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm pretty sure... Don't you want to?" he asked. Marron blushed and nodded.  
  
"Course I do... but I don't want to do anything that draws us apart." she said. Goten thought about this and ndded.  
  
"Alright... You can have this key so you can drop by any time you want... Until we're ready to live together." he suggested. Marron laughed and nodded, taking the key and kissing his softly.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." she said and put it in her jean pockets. "Now lets get to work. This place has a lot of cleaning that needs to be done." she said. Goten groaned, but followed her with a grin, willing to do whatever it was she wished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pan landed outside of Capsule Corp and grinned widely when she saw Trunks. She ran over to him and hugged him. "Hey Trunks-kun." she said brightly. Trunks grinned at her and laughed. "I've missed you since you've been working so much." Trunks smiled a little apologetically, but happy to see that she wasn't upset with him much like his family and few other friends had been.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I plan on making that up to everyone." he said, holding up some tickets. Pan looked at him and then the tickets.  
  
"What're they?" she asked and Trunks grinned.  
  
"Disney World." He said simply. Pan's eyes lit up and she began jumping around excitedly.  
  
"NO WAY!!!! You're taking us to Disney World?! In AMERICA!!!" she cheered. Trunks laughed and nodded.  
  
"That's right. You're family, mine, and any of the other Z fighters that'll go." he answered. He laughed as Pan began bouncing around, talking quickly and excitedly.  
  
"We've gotta tell Marron and Goten!" she said. Trunks, Goten, and Marron had become close friends yet again despite the incident months back and they acted as if nothing had happened. Pan figured Trunks had finally gotten over his 'feelings' for the blonde. Trunks nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, no doubt Goten wants to go. Its a week vacation and should be enjoyable. I'm hoping we could even get Piccolo and Dende." he said with a slight smirk. Pan laughed and nodded before taking Trunks's hand.  
  
"C'mon, Uncle Goten's got an apartment now you know." she said, taking off into the air and pulling Trunks along with him. Trunks looked at her curiously.  
  
"Um... won't he be celebrating that with Marron then?" he asked. Pan blinked and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You've got a dirty mind, Trunks-kun. Besides, grandma would kill Uncle Goten if she knew he was, living in sin, as she calls it." she said and rolled her eyes at the last part. Trunks smiled a little. Chichi was still old fashioned and more than likely would go insane if she knew Marron and Goten were living together and sleeping in the same bed. Thw whole flight, Pan explained how things had been without Trunks around and that even Bra complained about her brother's absence.  
  
"Then i've been missed I take it." he said with a laugh as they landed in the city outside a nice apartment building. Pan smiled a little and nodded.  
  
"More than you think." she answered as she lead him into the building. They walked up to the third floor and Pan knocked on the door. "Uncle Goten!" she called. There was some shuffling and they were greeted by Marron who was grinning. She had on a large shirt and a baseball cap, which she was wearing backwards. Pan figured she was wearing shorts under the large shirt, which she knew belonged to her uncle. The outfit was also topped off by some paint on her.  
  
"Pan! Trunks!" she said and was about to hug him, but noticed he was wearing a suit and she had on paint. She grinned and waved happily at them. "Its been a while you know." Trunks nodded.  
  
"We didn't interupt anything did we?" he asked. Marron shook her head as she allowed them in.  
  
"Goten and I are painting." she answered. Goten was on the other side of the empty room, grinning as he wore a baseball cap like Marron and a large shirt and baggy sweat pants.  
  
"Trunks! Man its been a while." he said, running over to his best friend happily. Trunks grinned, very happy to see his best friend as happy as he was. "So, what's up? You wanna help out?"  
  
"Uh, not quite. This is one of my best suits." Goten laughed and nodded. Pan elbowed Trunks.  
  
"Tell them." she said. Goten and Marron looked at Trunks and Pan in confusion. Trunks smiled and pulled out the tickets.  
  
"What're those?" asked Marron curiously. Trunks chuckled.  
  
"Tickets to Disney World." he siad. Goten's eyes instantly lit up.  
  
"You're shittin' me!" he said and Trunks snorted as both Pan and Marron gave him disapproving looks.  
  
"No, they're real. I was hoping you and Marron would be coming along." he said.  
  
"Course we are, right Marron?" Goten asked. Marron blinked when the saiyan quickly turned and looked at her with hopeful and pleading eyes. She was in school and he knew she was busy a lot. Marron smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Sure... I guess I need a break anyway." she said and Goten's grin spread even more and he grabbed Marron unexpectedly, spinning her around and kissing her.  
  
"We're going to Disney World!" he said. Trunks shook his head and Pan glanced at him, wondering what went through his mind as he watched his two best friends.  
  
"We've gotta make sure we have a person for every seat of course. You think Chichi and your mom will wanna come, Marron?" Trunks asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Disney World?" 18 made a fa ce as Trunks gathered up all the adults and his family up for the Disney World planning. 18 seemed a little uncertain about the idea, but little Jensei's eyes instantly lit up and he began bouncing excitedly in the seat between his parents as the adults talked.  
  
"Disney World is where Goofy is, kaasan!" said the little boy bouyantly. 18 looked at her son in slight confusion and noticed the stuff cartoon character that her son always carried around. Now she knew what it was about. She sighed. She couldn't even keep up very well when Marron was younger.  
  
"Its in America 18. It'll be a lot of fun." Trunks informed.  
  
"The kids can all roam around and goof off and we could enjoy the spas." said Bulma, grinning.  
  
"And the food." said Goku, licking his lips and rubbing his stomach. Gohan shook his head and looked at Videl.  
  
"I'd like to go, what about you?" he asked. Videl smiled and nodded.  
  
"Sounds good to me. When're we leaving?"  
  
"In a week." answered Bulma brightly. Vageta opened his mouth to say he didn't want to go, but both he and Piccolo were over thrown by the excited chatter of the group as Jensei jumped on the couch cheering he would get to see Goofy and the women talked about all the relaxing they planned to do.  
  
Quick Note: I'd like to thank all my constant reviewers- Cold-eyes-for-you, C-town Chica, Jordsan, ssj Chika, and Bloodlust Night! Thank all of you for continuing to read and review. I appreciate it a lot and am greatful. 


	27. chapter 27

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 27- DBZ Vacation pt I: On the Plane to Disney World  
  
Trunks and Goten both yawned lazily a week later as the two friends stood outside of Capsule Corp. shuddering only slightly under the four o'clock morning breeze. They were waiting for the others to arrive and Bulma had them bring all the bags outside. Supposedly she had a surprise for the group. Bra had just came outside, surprisingly not wearing the usual revealing clothes, but form fitting jeans and a slightl large t- shirt. She seemed very annoyed as she walked up to her older brother and his companion. "This is insane. Why are we getting up at 4 AM to go to a damn amusement park?" she asked. Annoyance dripped from her voice. Trunks couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Lighten up, B-chan. You've gotta learn to accept a few sacrafices now and then." he said. She glared at him and pointed over his shoulder.  
  
"Look at poor Goten-kun. How long do you think he'll last?" she said, pointing at the demi-saiyab who had crossed the lawn and was sitting on the pavement, leaning against the building and sleeping openly. "Its a shame you know."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Yamcha's voice. The siblings turned around and saw Yamcha standing with Piccolo, Oolong , Master Roshi, and Krillin's family. Jensei was on Krillin's back sleeping deeply and peacefully. The whole group looked tired- exceppt for Piccolo, who just seemed annoyed.  
  
"Nothing. Nice to see you all made it.. Now all we need is for Goku to get back with Uubu." said Trunks. Marron yawned as she stepped out from behind 18. Like Bra, she was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans, but her shirt was much larger than the one Bra was wearing. Plus her hair was pulled back into two loose pigtails.  
  
"Where's Goten at? I'm sure his family arrived by now." she said. Bra and Trunks both pointed in the direction of Goten and Marron smiled a little. "Cute." she said and walked over to him. She stood over him and watched him sleep before kneeling in front of him and cupping his chin, kissing his lips softly.  
  
"Marron?" he asked tiredly and opened his eyes a little as he took her by the wrist and pulled her down onto the ground and unto his lap. Marron smiled and curled up in his lap, lying her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Goten put his arms around her and closed his eyes as well, going back to sleep where they were.  
  
"Those two are so cute together." said Bra with a sigh, causing Trunks to look at her in slight confusion. He decided not to ask and nodded in agrrement instead. The couple did seem inseperable lately. Trunks then looked at the girls curiously now that Pan had come outside.  
  
"Just curious... but how far have those two gotten with each other?" Pan looked confused until Bra began laughing.  
  
"Trunks you are such a perv." Bra said and grinned. "Goten and Marron haven't done anything physical yet. They haven't gotten a chance from all the interuptions according to what Marron has told me." she explained, Trunks blushed when he saw the look on Bra's face.  
  
"I'm just curious... They're so close and all. Besides, they've been together a while now." he said.  
  
"They're probably taking their time. They have been best friends pretty much all of their lives." said Pan knowingly. Trunks nodded and saw his mother come outside, soon followed by Videl, Chichi, and Gohan.  
  
"Looks like its time to go." said Trunks. Bulma smiled when she saw everyone was their except her husband, Goku, and Uubu.  
  
"So what time are we suppose to go to the airport?" asked Chichi.  
  
"I don't know... we're not going to the airport." The whole group looked confused.  
  
"Then how are we suppose to get there?" asked Krillin, a little cranky at the loss of sleep he was getting because of this trip.  
  
"Trust me you guys. I know what I'm doing." said Bulma, taking out a capsule case and looking through it as Vageta and the others arrived. Goku smiled tiredly at them, but seemed to still be excited while Uubu waved and yawned.  
  
"Should we be going now?" he asked. Bulma smiled and nodded as she took out a capsule.  
  
"Right... And an oppurtunity for me to show off my latest invention." She said. Vageta glared at her and shook his head, not knowing why they couldn't just leave. Bulma smiled and tossed the capsule, causing a plane to appear.  
  
"Un, Bulma-" said Krillin but shut up when Bulma gave him a threatening look.  
  
"This jet has been equipped with all the comforts of home and autopilot. Its got a TV, couch, livingroom, bathrooms and everything else to make this trip comfortable."  
  
"A kitchen? Wow." said Goku with shinning eyes.  
  
"Sounds great, Bulma... But can we go now?" asked Gohan. "It'll probably take about half a day to get there." he pointed out. Bulma nodded in agreement as she glanced at her kids, Pan, and Uubu all looking at the plane in awe.  
  
"Lets go... Oh, and someone should wake up the love birds" she laughed, poitning over at Goten and Marron. Pan looked over at them and Bra giggled, going over and waking up the pair. Bulma smiled and lead the others onto the plane. The inside was a lot larger than they had thought it would be. As soon as they had walked in, the couchs were visible and there were doors seen that had to lead into other rooms.  
  
"You went all out, mom." siad Trunks and Bulma smiled proudly.  
  
"I know, but I was bored." she said. "There are two rooms with beds if anyone wants to go to sleep." she informed, pointing in the direction. 18 took Jensei to a room and Goten went with Marron to one. Trunks couldn't help but be curious and peaked into the room. There were four beds in the room and the couple was curled up in one together, sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Curiousity killed the cat." Trunks jumped and looked over his shoulder at Pan who grinned. "Leave them alone, why don't you. You aren't jealous are you?"  
  
"No, not really... I'm happy for them." he said quietly. Pan looked at him uncertain, but smiled slightly.  
  
"You shouldn't be worried about them... Now Bra- you should be worried about her." said Pan, pointing across the room. Trunks looked and frowned when he saw his younger sister flirting with an obviously confused Uubu, who flushed and grinned at her innocently.  
  
"I think we've gotta watch out for poor Uubu more than Bra." he said and Pan laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bulma's got enough food in here for an entire village." said Marron as she, Pan, and Bra looked through the huge fridge. They had been on the plane three hours now and were becoming restless. Bra came up behind Marron and looked in the fridge as well.  
  
"This isn't half as much as we've got at home... Course we aren't suppose to be on the plane too much longer." She said and yawned. "Man I want to get out of here." she said. Maron snorted and shook her head,  
  
"Your mom worked on this plane so we could enjoy the ride. Why don't we join the boys or something?" she said. The adukts were now taking their turns resting, so only the Z teens were up. Even Jensei was still resting. Bra sighed and agreed.  
  
"Sure... they should keep us entertained." she said and they walked into the room where the boys were all watching TV.  
  
"What're you guys watching?" Marron asked, leaning over the back of the couch. Goten shrugged and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Space soaps I s'pose." he said. Bra jumped over the back of the couch and sat between Uubu and Goten.  
  
"Brilliant. You may not be able to understand what they are saying but still." she said. Both Uubu and Goten looked confused. Marron and Pan rolled their eyes and just noticed Piccolo meditating in the corner.  
  
"Poor Piccolo-san doesn't know when to take a break." said Pan.  
  
"He's relaxing you know... That's just how he is." said Trunks. The group watched Piccolo in silence for a while.  
  
"He seriously needs a make over." said Bra, causing Goten to begin choking on the food he was eating from both shock and the fact he was laughing at how straight forward she just was.  
  
"I like the way Piccolo is... He'd look funny any other way." said Pan thoughtfully.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean we've never seen him any other way, have we?" said Marron, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. Bra made a face.  
  
"C'mon you guys. We're gonna be going somewhere where people aren't use to people like Piccolo... I mean, he's not really attracting any positive attention sporting the pointy ears and turban." she said and Marron grinned.  
  
"More the reason why we love him." she said. Bra was about to make a comment but was interupted by an annoyed growl They turned back to Piccolo who was glaring at them in annoyance.  
  
"Mind telling me why you think you can talk about me while I'm in the room and still think I can't hear you?" he said. Bra blushed and Pan grinned apologetically.  
  
"Sorry Piccolo." said they all said as the upset namekian got up and left the room. Uubu left as he left.  
  
"He seems upset..." he said. Bra waved a hand in a dismissive manner.  
  
"Don't worry, Piccolo is always like that. He'll be ok when we get to Florida. He'll have so much to do to take his mind off his horrible sense of style."  
  
"Tanning on gorgeous beaches."  
  
"Meeting new people."  
  
"Eating new foods." The Z teens seemed to all go off into their own daydreams except for Pan and Uubu who watched blankly. Pan made a face and glanced at Uubu. This would be his first time away from home with them. She could only wonder what was going through his mind. Suddenly, Bra came and sat close to Uubu, hugging onto his arm.  
  
"We're going to have a great time, Uubu-kun. I'll make sure of it." she said and winked. 


	28. chapter 28

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of **Maria Ochoa** (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine.

Chapter 28- DBZ Vacation pt II: Let the Fun Begin!  
  
Bulma came walking out the main control room where she was checking on the autopilot before smiling brightly at her restless family and friends. "So, how much longer until we get their?" asked Chichi as Jensei anxiously showed her, 18, and Videl a picture he had done. Bulma smiled brightly as she joined them at the table.  
  
"We're only an hour away from our destination. You guys may want to make sure all your things are ready." she answered, looking over at the young adults who anxiously got up to prepare.  
  
"This trip is going to be great. How long are we going to be staying again?" asked Videl.  
  
"Two weeks." answered Bulma. "I'm hoping that's good. Do you know how easily we'll be able to get rid of the men and kids so that we can do our own relaxing?"  
  
"And I'm sure Piccolo won't mind watching after little Jensei while we relax." said Chichi brightly, ruffling the little boy's hair. 18 smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think he'll mind. He doesn't like rides and I think he likes Jensei better than the other kids, next to Uubu. Says he's less trouble." she said and the women all laughed and talked until touch down. They all grabbed their things and began filing outside as an american guide came and greeted them. Jensei was standing between Goten and Marron, holding both their hands, but also managing to keep a hold of his Goofy plushie. He looked anxiously at the bus with the Disney Characters designed on it.  
  
"Mar-chan, we gonna see Goofy?" Jensei whispered to his older sister, who smiled.  
  
"Course chibi." she answered and ruffled his hair. Jensei grinned and nodded.  
  
"You've got quite a large group, Mrs. Briefs. Now I know why you requested such large rooms." said the guide, Kelly. Bulma laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but there may be more room than expected since some people didn't come." said Bulma as Master Roshi and Oolong looked at the guide with great interest.  
  
"Well if you'll all just get on this bus I'll take you to the park, explain things, and show you where you'll be staying." The group nodded and got on the bus.  
  
"Cool!" said Jensei and began looking around the bus excitedly. Goten laughed as they boy rushed over to his parents and began talking excitedly. He could tell the guide didn't understand a word coming out of the boy's mouth and found this to be amusing. He sat down by the window and looked out curiously as the vehicle began moving. Goten managed to tune out the guide as he went into his own world.  
  
"Goten, you spacing out on us?" Goten blinked and looked at Trunks, who was laughing.  
  
"I was just thinking... This place is really cool, you think?" he asked. Trunks looked out the window and smiled.  
  
"Yeah... we've definitely got some things to do." he said. Goten grinned and nodded in agreement.  
  
"And to see. Can't wait to try out the food." he said and Trunks rolled his eyes. That was just like Goten, thinking about food. He smiled and agreed though as the guide continued explaining things all the way until they reached the hotel where the Z gang would be staying. They hopped off the bus and followed Kelly inside, looking around in awe- Well with the exception of Bulma, who was trying to look professional, and Vageta, 18, and Piccolo.  
  
"There are three rooms reserved for you all. Who will be in a room with who is all up to you, but there are five beds in each room in case..."  
  
"We'll have the girls in one room and the guys in one room together." said Bulma suddenly, causing the married men to look at her in confusion. Kelly nodded and handed them some info and their keys, offering to help with their luggage, but it was all conviently packed away in capsules.  
  
"Bulma, what do you mean by the guys and girls will be seperated?" asked Krillin when the guide had walked off and Bulma began passing out keys. She looked at him and grinned.  
  
"Krillin, this is a vacation. We want to relax and its easier when you guys are in other rooms..." Before they could argue, Bulma spoke up again. "Husbands will be in a room together with Piccolo, Roshi and Oolong are together, the boys are together, and the girls are together and us mothers have a room together... Jensei will be with us as well." Jensei grinned happily as he held onto 18's hand. "So, any questions? Good. You've got your keys and we'll meet back here in about an hour." said Bulma and the groups went off to unpack and settle in.

"Wow, this place is increidble." said Pan, walking into one of the smaller bed rooms, which made up the larger room she shared with Bra and Marron. Bra looked around and closely examined things as Marron bounced around on the bed in her room, abondoning her unpacking duties.  
  
"Yeah it is pretty nice... Lets check out the guys' room." she said.  
  
"Bra, we haven't even fully settled in our room. I doubt they have." said Marron. "Lets let them get in a little relaxation too."  
  
"I wanna see their room... Its gotta be larger than ours." said Bra. Just as she said this, there was a knock on the door and Pan rushed over and answered it. She made a face when she saw her Uncle, Uubu, and Trunks.  
  
"Hey guys. What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Since Roshi and Oolong have a room of their own and we've got a room of our own, my mom moved us into smaller rooms like yours. Its next door." said Trunks.  
  
"So you guys and the two pervs have smaller rooms?" asked Bra.  
  
"They've got a two person room and we've got a three person room like you guys." answered Goten.  
  
"Well at least she didn't move you guys all into the same room with each other. She was probably worried about the influence the two perverts would have on you three." said Marron.  
  
"I've got self control... They wouldn't have an effect on my behavior." said Goten defensively. Marron looked at him and smiled, kissing his softly.  
  
"You really think so? My dad has told me a thing or two about being a male spending too much time around Roshi." she said. Goten looked confused.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I asked." Marron answered simply. Goten nodded his head slowly and looked at his room mates.  
  
"You guys wanna go unpack?" he asked. They nodded.  
  
"We'll see you later." said Trunks, grabbing Uubu away from his sister. She glared at him as Uubu blushed and followed his companions out. Marron looked confused and turned to Pan, who looked just as confused. She just shook her head as the boys left.  
  
"B-chan, you really shouldn't lead on Uubu like that." Bra made a face at her friend.  
  
"I'm not leading him on." she said. Pan made a coughing noise and Bra glared at her. "I'm NOT using hi,. I'm actually very fond of him."  
  
"Vageta will kill him."  
  
"He won't!" There was a long silence and Marron got up from where she sat.  
  
"Mom is leaving Jensei with Piccolo, so I have to make sure he knows the basics of babysitting." she said. Pan watched as sshe left and only knew she was trying to get out of arguing with Bra.

Goten looked worriedly at Marron, who didn't seem to be thinking straight. She looked as if she had a lot on her mind, which worried him. He reached over and took her hand, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek softly. "What's on your mind, beautiful?" he whispered. Marron looked up at him and blushed a little, but smiled.  
  
"Nothings wrong Goten-kun. I'm just thinking." said Marron, smiling up at him. Goten smiled back. He actually remebered when they were young teens and he had kissed her on the cheek. Marron had began screaming and punched him right in the face, cursing him. Course, considering her mood and the situation when he had chose to do this proved his decision was a bad one. He sometimes couldn't help but to wonder if she would do something like that now that they were dating. He grinned at her and kissed her lips quickly.  
  
"You've gotta relax, Marron. We're on vacation." he said and poimted. "Lets take a picture with Captain Hook!" he said and pulled out his capsule case. One capsule held a digital camera while another held a video camera, which Marron took and began working with. The blonde turned on the camera and turned to Goten.  
  
"Say Hello, Goten." she said. Goten looked and grinned into the camera, putting up a peace sign. Marron laughed and shook her head, beginning to film their surroundings before turning to Goten. "Where are we going first?" she asked. Goten held up the digital camera and pointed into the direction of Captain Hook.  
  
"We're taking a picture. Here, let me film you for a while. We'll need to show this to our kids in a few more years-" he said and laughed when Marron shoved him.  
  
"Shut up." she said, blushing deeply as she handed over the camera. Goten laughed and began taping her walking off.  
  
"Goten, you're a regular genius." he told himself as he focused on the blonde who paid for a game that involved strength testing. "Marron, you mad at me?" he asked.  
  
"No!" answered Marron, slamming the mallet down. A few people stared in shock at the bell went flying off the machine. She smiled and looked at the man. "How many prizes do I get for that?" she asked.

Trunks grinned widely as he took the group to a bar he had come across. Pan and Bra had to get nonalcholic drinks of course and Pan had a camera out as well, until Goten and Trunks presented Marron with drinks and completely screwed her up. They claimed that now that she was the legal drinking age she should enjoy it. Bad move on their part. The blonde was hanging all over her boyfriend, the both of them completely sloshed. Bra seemed to be entertained by this though. Uubu was the first to want to go though. "Relax Uubu. Pan, get the camera." said Bra. Pan looked at her and shook her head. Uubu just shook his head and grabbed the first drink he could find, gulping it down and requesting another one just like it.  
  
"No way... You know what Grandma Chichi would do if she saw this." Pan argued, keeping her camera away from Bra.  
  
"Do you know what Krillin would do if he saw this. Here, gimme the camera." said Bra anxiously. She took a capsule out the contained her video camera and Trunks rolled his eyes. He was drunk as well, but not to the limit of his two closest friends. He ran his fingers through his hair and waved a finger in Bra's face- or more so the camera's lens- disapprovingly.  
  
"Quit trying to get someone in trouble, B-chan." he said and sat back in his seat, massaging his temple. "Man I'm screwed." he said and Bra laughed.  
  
"Hey you two, quit drooling all over each other and say hi!" said Bra, focusing on Goten and Marron, who were making out, Marron now in Goten's lap. Pan groaned and shook her head.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." she said and kicked Goten from under the table. He jumped and nearly fell out of the seat with Marron.  
  
"What the hell!?" he yelled and Pan glared at him. "Panny, I know you're upset that you don't have no one to make out with, but Trunks is availiable..."  
  
"WHAT!?" Pan went red and glared at her uncle. Bra was conviently making sure that she filmed everyones' reactions to just about everything. Uubu was silent and grinned.  
  
"You guys are great... I've never had this much fun in my life!" Pan and Bra were both staring at him with blank expressions. Pan leaned towards Uubu's face and her jaw dropped. "You guys, I think I drank from the wrong glass..." he said, grinning.  
  
"Uubu... you're drunk." said Trunks, trying to hold back a laugh as Bra looked outraged. Goten and Marron didn't seem to care and were laughing openly. Uubu waved a hand at Trunks loosely and dismissively.  
  
"I'm not drunk, I'm just a little- tipsy." he said and stood up wobbily, holding a hand out to Bra. "C'mon, lets dance." he said. Bra blushed and looked at him.  
  
"Uubu, there's no dance floor-" Before she could finish, she was being dragged off into the middle of the room. Trunks chuckled and shook his head. He glanced at his two best friends who were off in their own little world again and shook his head in a knowing manner. It was going to be a long night.


	29. chapter 29

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. Chapter 29- DBZ

Vacation pt III: The Wonderful World of Disney  
  
Bra let out a sigh as she and Pan watched their friends make fools of themselves. Bra looked down at her nonalcoholic drink and let out a sigh before looking at Uubu, who was leaning back in his seat, gulping down yet another drink. She sighed and looked up, seeing Marron and Goten dancing with each other, practically hanging off each other. "I want to go." Bra muttered finally. Pan looked at her slightly shocked.  
  
"Do you really? I thought this was your kind of thing?"  
  
"Not if I'm not drunk to." muttered Bra. Without warning, Trunks came over to them with a tray of huge glasses. He grinned and handed one to each girl. "What is this?"  
  
"Long Island Ice Tea, Margaritas, Pina Coladas..." said the demi-saiyan, pointing out each drink before sitting down and looking at the two girls expectantly as they stared back at him in shock. "You gonna drink up or what? I thought you wanted to have a little fun."  
  
"Yeah but-" Pan didn't even finish her statement before she heard Bra gulping down her drink and asking for a new one. Trunks grinned, obviously screwed up in the head a little by the drinks. She sighed. How bad could it be? After all, she was sure Trunks would make sure to keep them out of trouble. Sighing, she gulped down the drink and blinked. "This is pretty good."  
  
Within half an hour, the entire group was drunk and all making fools of themselves. Bra was hanging all over Uubu, looking as if she would starting kissing him, but never going all the way like Marron and Goten were. Pan and Trunks on the other hand, stayed sitting at the table Pan looked lazily down at her drink and sighed heavily. "I think I'm sloshed..." she said. Trunks looked over at her and laughed.  
  
"Can't handle your alcohol?" he asked. Pan looked at him and got up, looking ready to tell her off before stumbling and falling right into his lap. She blinked and pushed her hair out of her face, looking at him and both of them blushing deeply.  
  
"Nice move, Panny!" called Marron and Pan quickly pushed away from him and went stumbling backwards. Uubu caught her though and smiled a little.  
  
"Watch your step little one." he said and looked up. "Hey, don't they look familur to you?" he asked. The whole group turned and went still when they saw their parents enter the room and look extrememly pissed. Goten and Marron both quickly parted, but being red in the face and stumbling over themselves wasn't helping the situation.  
  
"What are you doing!!!!!!" screamed Chichi and they all cringed. Everyone in the room went silent and Trunks noticed Gohan glaring at him. This was definately going to be a long night.

The night before had been insane, the group of young adults having been screamed at their parents all the way back to the hotel, which was odd considering that they were all adults. That night though, no one had moved from where they were, all the guys sleeping in the room with the girls, either on the floor or a chair. The next morning Uubu was the wake up call though, being the first to wake up and begin puking, soon followed by Marron, who swore revenge on the two demi-saiyans who said that she could handle it. Trunks just blamed it on her tolerance being low and laughed even more when he saw what the alcohol had done to his younger sister, who had taken it worst than Marron and Pan. She was royally pissed about that and cussed him out before stomping out to shower.  
  
Today though, the group of young adults were being assignned the job of watching after Jensei, which would prove intersting since they would have to try and keep the little boy interested, as well as themselves. Probably wouldn't be too hard to keep Goten entertained though. Marron could only think of this as revenge for what they had done the night before so that they would quite possibly keep out of trouble. "So, do we have the kid all day or what?" Trunks asked Pan as the group stood to the side and watched as Jensei rode on the Dumbo ride with Goten who seemed to be greatly enjoying himself. Pan shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I think we only have him half day. 18 never said." she answered as Marron took a picture and Bra filmed everything.  
  
"Making memories." said Bra with a grin. Marron smiled a little as her little brother hopped off the ride and ran up to her, bouncing around excitedly.  
  
"Mar-chan, let go ride a rollie coaster!" he said anxiously.  
  
"Yeah Marron, lets!" said Goten, grinning widely and causing her to roll her eyes. She checked her watch and looked at the others.  
  
"Its three, you think we should have lunch and then go find some coasters?" she asked.  
  
"Depends, who can hold their lunch?" asked Trunks, grinning. Marron nodded and turned to Jensei.  
  
"We'll consider it." she said as the little boy looked up at her with pleading eyes. Maron smiled a little, recognizing it as the same look she use to give her parents when she was younger and wanted something... she could have sworn she had even seen her dad give her mom the same look. Goten grinned and icked up the boy, putting him up on his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry squirt, I'll sweet talk her into it." he said. Jensei grinned widely and nodded. It was obvious the little boy adored Goten and it was sweet really. "So, where are we eating?"  
  
"We're going to Mitsukoshi Teppanyaki Dining Room. Its in the Epoct part." answered Pan, looking at the brochure. "Do you think the cooking is just like home?"  
  
"Nothing is like home cooking." answered Goten with a dreamy look on his face. Marron nodded in agreement. Goten grew up with Chichi's cooking, so it was no wonder he felt no cooking was better than his mothers. After all, Chichi was a great cook.  
  
"Well I'm gonna check out that resturaunt, Coral Reef. It caught my attention." siad Bra, grinning.  
  
"I wanted to eat at L'Originate Alfredo di Ronia." said Trunks, wanting to try out the italian food. Marron rolled her eyes and the group all stopped, trying to sort things out.  
  
"Well Goten, me and Jensei are going to the japanese resturaunt." said the blonde.  
  
"Then I'll go with Bra to the Coral Reef." said Uubu.  
  
"And I'll go with Trunks. I mean, how often do we get italian food at home." said Pan.  
  
"So when are we gonna meet back here then?" asked Trunks.  
  
"About and hour or two." said Bra, checking her watch.  
  
"Make it an hour in a half." said Goten, quickly correcting. They all nodded and exhanged money watches before heading off to enjoy themselves, much like their parents and the other adults were.  
  
Chichi lowered her shades and looked curiously in the direction of her husband as an American instructor tried to give him some surfing lessons, Krillin standing to the side with Yamcha, watching in interest. Of course, Roshi and Oolong were lurking somewhere, being perverts. The Z adults were all at Typhoon Lagoon, one of Disney World's water parks, enjoying the weather and everything else that came with it. 18 let out a c ontent sigh as she closed her eyes and put on her shades. "I wish we could stay here forever." she siad, putting her arms behing her head. Bulma laughed.  
  
"Would be lovely of we could." She said. The women all let out sighs and nodded in agreement. This was the most relax any of them could ever remember, and despite the fact Piccolo was wearing the had finally taken off his cape and turban, now just sitting in his purple gi, he felt quite relaxed himself as he continued meditating.  
  
"Where did Vageta go, Bulma? I'm surprised he isn't near by insulting Goku- san." said Videl, sitting up on her elbows. Bulma opened her eyes and looked around before shrugging a shoulder.  
  
"I don't know where he is, but I doubt he's far. Vageta hates crowds just as much as I do." she answered. Just as she said this, there was a lot of screaming voices and everyone turned to see what it was. "Vageta..." Bulma muttered and stood up.  
  
"Go to the rescue, Bulma." said Videl, grinning. Bulma nodded and her companions sat and watched as Bulma went up to her husband and began yelling. "What do you think Vageta was rampaging about now?"  
  
"Who knows... Probably him being the prince of saiyans and all." answered 18 rolling her eyes. The other women nodded and sat down as well. Too bad as soon as they did this, there was a loud yelp. Chichi sat up quickly, recognizing this as he own husband's voice.  
  
"Goku!" she said and jumped up when she saw Krillin and Yamcha watch the saiyan warrior go flying off of his surf board in the large wave. 18 was laughing while Videl stared in shock. Chichi ran to her husband's rescue though. "Goku, are you ok!?" she asked as her husband walked up to her.  
  
"I'm fine... Just kinda taken by surprise." he said. Chichi nodded, stil looking at him with concern. Krillin and Yamcha on the other hand, stood back and tried to hold back laughter.  
  
"You ok, Goku?" Krillin asked as Chichi walked off. Goku let out an embarassed laugh and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah... I looked pretty stupid out there, huh?"Krillin didn't want to say anything, but his laughter seemed to answer the question perfectly. Goku frowned and looked around his laughing friend and at Vageta, who was fuming as he walked towards the group. "What's your problem?" The saiyan just grunted.  
  
"Bulma got to you, huh?" asked Goku and before Vageta could respong, his companion's eyes instantly lit up. "Look at that water slide! Lets go test it out. Are they racing?" he asked excitedly and ran off almost instantly, Vageta, Krillin, Yamcha, and soon Gohan following. 


	30. chapter 30

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. Chapter 30- DBZ

Vacation pt IV: The Wonderful World of Disney II  
  
Pan ran along after her uncle and his friends after they had managed to give up Jensei to Piccolo yet again. They had to have some kind of fun and while keeping the little boy entertained, they had encountered a very interesting looking ride. Goten had gotten quite excited at the ride while Uubu looked sick and Bra looked hesitant. Trunks and Marron just didn't seem to care if they had gotten on the ride of not. They wanted to have some fun. Marron had a video camera out and turned to Pan. "So Panny, we're about to encounter the famous Fifty-One Foot Drop. How do you feel?" she asked. Pan looked at her friend and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Should I be scared?" she asked. Marron shrugged but grinned and turned to Uubu who was staring up at the ride as if he were going to puke for the fourth time that day, having been dragged on a roller coaster or two by Goten and Trunks. Trunks smiled a little and looked at Marron.  
  
"Mar, put the camera away for a while. We've gotta beat the crowds to the line." he said. Goten nodded in agreement, going up to her and taking it away from her.  
  
"Trunks is right, lovely. Its time for fun. We can find some other uses for the camera tonight." he said with a smirk. Marron blushed, but their friends looked at them with raised eyebrows and curious looks. She knew she and Goten hadn't done anything physical, but they didn't.  
  
"You're such an ass." she muttered and handed him the camera before walking off. Uubu looked at Goten.  
  
"What did you just do?" he asked.  
  
"Broke one of the little rules of dating." Goten answered with a sigh as he ran after her. Uubu looked at Trunks, who shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Don't ask me. I don't have a clue what's going on."

"It'll be ok, Uubu." said Pan, patting her companion on the back as he leaned over a trash can, puking up everything he had eaten not too long ago. Bra stood in the distance, tapping her foot impatiently. She didn't like Uubu getting attention from Pan, but also didn't want to watch him barf. Goten was standing with her, eating a sno cone without much of a care in the world, not affected by the looping roller coaster they had just gotten off of while Marron and Trunks sat down and waited imapatiently.  
  
"Why do we keep forcing Uubu to get on rides?" asked Marron, glancing at Trunks as she rested her elbows on the table and he chin in her hands. Trunks sighed and shook his head, sitting back and leaning against the table.  
  
"I don't know, but he seems to enjoy the rides until we get off." he said. Marron nodded and watched as a group of American girls walked by, looking at Trunks with interest and giggling. She rolled her eyes and got up. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To make sure no one makes any advances on my boyfriend." Marron answered. Trunks laughed and watched as she walked off toward Goten. That was a good idea. Goten could get himself into a whole mess of trouble, the demi-saiyan being a thick as he was. He wouldn't even know if a girl was flirting with him in a case like this. Bra came and sat next to her older brother.  
  
"Poor Uubu-kun is really sick, Trunks... I think I'm gonna take him back to the hotel-"  
  
"Bra, get over it. Its getting pretty dark out and we're suppose to be going to see a fireworks display soon." Bra huffed and began to lazily look at her nails, ignoring the guys walking by.  
  
"I need a boyfriend..." she muttered, glancing up at Goten and Marron, who were messing around. She couldn't help but envy her friend a little. Goten wasn't too good on picking up on some things, but he was sweet and loyal through and through. She wanted something like that, but she wasn't sure if Uubu was willing, even if she did flirt around with him a lot.  
  
"Bra, you don't need a boyfriend, you want one. And its not that hard for YOU to get one." Bra looked at her brother and smiled.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked and Trunks rolled his eyes, looking at her seriously.  
  
"B-chan, c'mon. You've got all the looks, and I'm not saying this because I'm your brother. You're just blind to all other advances because you've got it for Uubu. Thing is, he is kinda like Goku-san, so I don't know if he realizes it all yet. Give it a little time, eh." he said and stood up when he saw Pan give the sign. "We've got a few more hours until the fireworks display, so lets have a little fun." he said. Bra nodded and got up.  
  
"Lets go." she said and smiled a little, seeing Goten slip his hand into Marron's and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Lets go play a few games. I wanna win some prizes for home." he said. Trunks nodded and looked at Uubu, come had just came from washing his mouth back, looking refreshed just as Bra came a latchd onto his arm.  
  
"Yeah, lets get going." Trunks agreed, smiling at his little sister, who would probably never give up on Uubu.Pan bit down on her lower lip and blushed a little as she sat in one of the Farris Wheel compartments. It was dark out and the group of friends had buddied up and went to the ride to enjoy the fireworks. She hugged the bear she had won close to her, trying to block out any thoughts of how close she and Trunks were at the moment. "Panny, are you ok?" She blinked and looked at him, blushing and nodding.  
  
"Course... its really nice out isn't it?" she asked and Trunks smiled, nodding in agreement. Goten was in the compartment above theirs and grinned before turning to Marron. They were surrounded by prizes he had won. He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I think Panny should have sat with Uubu instead of Trunks." he informed. Marron blinked and leaned over, looking to see if she could tell what Uubu and Bra were doing in the compartment above theirs.  
  
"Why do you say that?" she asked, sitting back and lookining at him. Goten smiled and pointed down at where his best friend and niece were.  
  
"The poor girl doesn't know how to act." he said and Marron smiled.  
  
"Well think about how poor Uubu feels." Uubu looked at Bra who was hugging onto his arm, her head resting on the warrior's shoulder as they looked on into the deep night sky.  
  
"Isn't this fun, Uubu-kun." she said. Uubu looked at her and smiled a little, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, its really great." he said and Bra looked at him, smiling with shinning eyes.  
  
"You're so sweet..."  
  
"Hey, look!" A voice broke their thoughts and they both turned as the first set of fireworks were gliding through the air, lighting the night sky.  
  
"Awesome..." said Goten, leaning forward in his seat. Marron grinned and nodded. She knew Jensei was probably enjoying this from where ever the adults were watching from.  
  
"Piccolo-san, look it!" cheered Jensei from the namekian's shoulder. Piccolo just grunted and cringed as the boy absentmindedly grabbed a hold of one of his ears. 18 looked at her son and smiled before leaning against Krillin, who she was sitting next to.  
  
"This is incredible, don't you think?" she asked. Krillin looked at her and smiled, kissing the top of her head. The trip had been a great sucess and it was going to be ashame when they'd finally have to go. He sighed and looked at the sky. Even Vageta seemed to be interested in the display, though trying to hide it. It was a good thing Bulma came up with this idea, after all, it wasn't often they all went on a trip and nothing went completely wrong. It was nice, and he couldn't wait to see what else this place had in store.  
  
ooc: sorry this chapter is so short, but i'm running out of ideas. I'll make it up in the next chapter though. I've also been grounded so I'm trying to make up be updating with two chapters. 


	31. chapter 31

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 31  
  
Pan landed outside Capsule Corp. and smiled brightly when she sensed her uncle and Trunks were both there. She hadn't seen them for almost two months since they had returned home from their trip to Disney World, so she hadn't seen much of the others with all the studying she had to do. She went inside and was surprised to see Marron wasn't there. Goten was talking on his cell phone to someone and she could only think it was Marron until she saw the look on Trunks's face. "Who is my uncle talking to?" she asked quietly. Just then, Chichi came in the room looking royally pissed. She heard Pan's question and scowled deeply.  
  
"I thought you had heard by now." she said, leaving her granddaughter even more confused.  
  
"Marron and Goten broke up, Pan." said Bulma as she entered the room as Goten left, still talking on his phone. "I think something had happened during the trip because a week after we returned Bra told me they had broke up." Pan stood and stared at them in shock.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding... I mean, they were so happy together." she said. Trunks let out a sigh and Pan looked at him.  
  
"They got into an arguement during the trip because Goten was seen with another girl and obviously couldn't give much of a good reason behind it... Well they didn't break up but got into an arguement when we got back home and Marron broke it off with him." he explained. Pan was still in shock over the whole situation and didn't know if she should be beating the hell out of her uncle or crying. Goten walked back in and grinned.  
  
"Well everyone, I've got a hot date... Oh hey Panny." She glared at him and sat next to Trunks, not looking at him or acknowledging his prescence. He looked confused, but shrugged and turned to his mother. "I may be back late..."  
  
"Goten-: When the room went silent, both Pan and he uncle turned to see what it was. Marron had just walked in with Vageta, raising an eyebrow as they all looked at her silently and expectantly. Vageta scowled.  
  
"What?!" he snapped and Bulma rolled her eyes. Marron shook her head and smiled at Pan. Goten turned back to his mother.  
  
"I'll see you later tonight, then." he said and glanced at Marron, smiling a little before leaving. Pan jumped up immediately.  
  
"Marron, what the hell! Do you know where he's going?!" she said. Marron nodded and shrugged a shoulder carelessly. Pan was getting angrier and angrier with the whole situation and didn't even know why. "Marron, why'd you guys break up?"  
  
"Because your uncle is a complete ass hole- no offense Chichi-san." said the blonde, but Chichi could only sigh in her own misery.  
  
"You two were suppose to get married and give me beautiful grandchildren!" she cried as Bulma patted her on the back in a soothing manner. Marron just sighed.  
  
"Hey, I could have done worst... Wanna hang out in the city? Trunks promised me a shopping trip-"  
  
"What? When did I do that?" He asked, sitting up straight and frowning at the blonde.  
  
"You promised it the day I broke up with Goten." Marron answered in a knowing manner. "You told me that if I needed something to get my mind off that bakayaro you would take me shopping. And now that Pan seems to be suffering too, you can take her as well." Pan smiled a little as Trunks groaned and sank into the couch.  
  
"Where's Bra at?" she asked.  
  
"She made Uubu take her out... Poor guy." said Trunks and Marron snorted.  
  
"Leave them alone. I think Uubu likes the attention." said Marron. It was Pan turn to laugh. She highly doubted that, but said nothing. She was still trying to figure out what was the deal with her uncle and Marron. She couldn't help but to worry about the blonde. After all, she did do pretty well at hiding any hurt she was possibly experiencing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Goten, over here!" Goten looked and grinned at the brunett standing outside the ice cream shop in a mini skirt and tank top. She remided him a little of Paris in appearence, but had gorgeous green eyes. He ran across the street and smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Hey Velice, its been a while." He said (Yeah, I know Velice and Paris are suppose to be the same person, thanks to US dubbing, but lets pretend they aren't). The girl smiled up at him and nodded, hugging onto his arm.  
  
"It has been a while. Everytime I see you you'r e dating someone new." she said. Goten blushed slightly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but I suppose those days are over." He said and Velice smiled, kissing his cheek quickly.  
  
"I'm glad. You're all mine now." she said. Goten sighed and nodded, a faint smile on his face. He didn't notice he had spaced out until he heard her let out an excited squeal. "Goten, look over there. Is that Trunks Briefs?" She asked. Goten blinked nad began to blush when he saw Marron and Pan with Trunks. "I wonder why he's in the city... And who are those two girls he's with? We should go speak!"  
  
"Uh, how about we don't. He seems pretty busy." said Goten. Velive looked at him in confusion. "I'll buy you an ice cream cone, how about that?"  
  
"Oh, ok!" She said, smiling at him happily. Goten smiled back and got ready to walk off, but when he turned around, Marron was standing in front of him and looking up at him expectantly.  
  
"Really Goten-kun. I know your mom taught you better." she said and glanced at Velice. "She reminds me of Paris."  
  
"Marron..." Goten began but she ignored him and turned away.  
  
"I just wanted to mess with your head a little bit... I'm leaving in a few days and thought you should know now since I won't get a chance any other time." Goten blinked in confusion.  
  
"Leaving? Where are you going?" Marron glanced over her shoulder at him.  
  
"I thought your mom told you. I'm leaving for America to study." Goten stared at her in shock. He didn't know why he should care, but he almost fell apart at this news. "I just thought I'd meet your new girlfriend is all... bye." she said and walked off. Velice nudged Goten.  
  
"Who was she?" She asked. Goten was silent for a while and sighed.  
  
"Childhood friend." he said.  
------------------------------------------  
"Well honestly, Marron, you don't have to go because of Goten." said Bra knowingly. The girls were all gathered in Marron's room, helping her pack while the others prepared a going away party. It was raining outside, but Goten was still out on his date. Marron sighed as she put away her capsule case.  
  
"I'm not leaving because of him. I'm leaving because I've been presented with an oppurtunity and no longer have a boyfriend to hold me back." she said. An upset look crossed Bra's face and she crossed her arms stubbornly.  
  
"You and Goten, I swear." Marron smiled and pulled a locket out of her shirt and showed it to the girls.  
  
"I think he stil care about me but doesn't want to admit it... He didn't even take this back." She said quietly as she opened it and showed them a picture inside of a younger her and Goten at the beach. She sighed and shook her head. "I dunno, I'll never figure this out." she said and her friends looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Lets head down to the party. Get your mind off things." said Bra. Marron nodded and followed them out, glancing over her shoulder at her room before sighing and closing the door. Jensei met them half way and grinned.  
  
"Is Goten-kun gonna come to your party, Mar-chan?" He asked anxiously. Marron sighed and picked him up. It had been a week since Goten had started dating Velice and Jensei hardly had ever seen him.  
  
"Probably not... I don't think he has the time." she answered. Jensei gave a sad sigh and nodded and asked about Goten no more the rest of the night.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Goten walked into Trunks's office and looked around. "Trunks, I can't find Marron!?" he said. The people that were in the meeting all turned and looked at Goten in shock and confusion. He was dripping wet and looking at his embarassed best friend expectantly.  
  
"Uh, excuse me..." said Trunks ad got up, dragging Goten out of the room. "Goten, what the hell.. Why're you so wet? You didn't fly here in that storm-" Goten groaned and pushed his hair out of his face.  
  
"Trunks, I need to know where Marron is." He said. Trunks looked at his friend in shock. His best friend KNEW the blonde would be leaving and no one had seen him in a week. He couldn't honestly think she was still around. "Trunks-"  
  
"Goten... Marron's gone. She left a few hours ago." Goten paled and looked at him in shock.  
  
"No way... I know she's still here. No one can travel in this weather." Trunks stared at his friend in shock and was about to say something when Goten looked out the window at the raging storm. Trunks opened his mouth but Goten turned and ran out.  
  
"He's really lost it..."  
--------------------------------------  
Marron let out a sigh as she sat and waited for he flight. Thanks to the storm, there were some delayed flights and hers was one. She sighed and played absently with the locket around her neck. 'Why am I doing this?' she thought. She looked up when her flight number was called and followed an old woman. She took a seat next to the same old womn, next to the window. It was very dark out and she wondered if they'd be delayed even more. The old woman looked at her and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hello dear... why are you leaving? I'm going to visit my son and his family." she said, taking a picture out of her large bag and showing Marron. The blonde smiled. It was going to be a long flight, so she knew the woman was just trying to make conversation.  
  
"I'm trying to get away... and study." she said. The old woman smiled knowingly.  
  
"A young man?"  
  
"My best friend." answered Marron quietly. She sighed and looked out the window. 'I can't believe I'm leaving because of a guy.' she thought and watched from the window as the plane began moving. 'Bye Goten...'  
---------------------------------------  
"Dammit!" yelled Goten. He knew she wasn't gone because he could sense her just barely. A few people looked at him disapprovingly. He just glared back and flew over the large crowds, stopping to ask a few shocked people about a flight to America.  
  
"The last one today is leaving now." said one woman he had asked. She pointed him in the direction and Goten swore outloud when he saw the plane about to take off.  
  
"Uh, thanks miss." he said quickly and managed to get past the guards, running out onto the plane course. "STOP!" he yelled as if he could be heard. Noticing how dumb this was, he took off into the air and flew directly at the plane. Managing to catching up and jumping onto the windshield, glaring at the shocked pilots. "STOP!" One of the men reached shakily for the micrphone and the other began turning the plane around.  
  
"Uh, attention passengers. It seems we have to turn around due to some... uh... technical difficulties." Marron rolled her eyes at this and looked out the window, sitting up straight as the plane stopped and people began getting off. It was raining harder than before and Goten was standing there, waiting expectantly. When she got off the plane, he didn't move as the angry blond stormed over to him and gave him a violent shove.  
  
"Goten, what the hell!? I know you're the technical difficulty! What do you want!" she screamed at him, catching many peoples attention. Goten stared at her silently before getting down on both knees and looking at her with pleading eyes as he took her hands in his.  
  
"Marron, don't leave me please." he said quietly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. Marron stared at him in shock.  
  
"Goten-" she began but stopped when he took something out of his pocket.  
  
"Marron... I've screwed up big time and I'm sorry... I'll never do it again, I swear. Please... will you marry me?" She stared at him in shock, not even noticing he had slipped the ring on her finger before he stood p and looked at her expectantly. She looked up at him and tears filled her yes, though it was hard to notice with all the rain.  
  
"Well dear, whats your answer?!" Marron blinked when she heard someone's outburst and grinned up at Goten, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Course." she siad, wiping her face without thinking and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as people stood back and watched, clapping. "I could never say good bye to you." she whispered against his lips.  
  
ooc: So, what do you think? I must say I'm very happy with all the great reviews! :D Anyway, this is most definately not the last chapter of this fic, believe me.


	32. chapter 32

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 32  
  
Goten rolled over in his bed, slinging his arm over and expecting there to be a body there, but when he noticed there wasn't, he say up quickly and looked around. Last night was insane and he honestly couldn't believe all that had happened. Something had come over him and actually possesed him to chase after Marron and propose. When she had said yes, they had almost instantly left for Goten's apartment and made love. He thought it was a ream, waking up with her missing and the clothes which were once scattered around the room missing as well, he was beginning to believe that it was.  
  
He sighed and got ready to roll out of bed when he realized he wasn't wearing anything. It was then when the smell of food hit him and he grinned happily. She was still here! Instantly, he got up and grabbed some fresh clothes, going to take a shower. When he got out, he was wearing sweat pants and a large t-shirt. He grinned when he spotted Marron in one of his t-shirts which wasn't all that long and was high up her nicely shaped legs. She was humming to herself and making pancakes as Goten walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Morning gorgeous." he said and kissed the side of her neck softly. "You had me kinda worried when I woke up this morning." Marron looked up at him and grinned widely.  
  
"Thought I left you?" she asked and he blushed a little, nodding honestly. "Don't worry. I don't have any plans on leaving any time soon."  
  
"Good..." Goten looked at the food she was cooking, his hands slipping under her shirt. He noticed her shudder and grinned, pressing his lips against her neck and breathing in her scent. "Smells good." he whispered.  
  
"Hopefully. I've been cooking all morning." said Marron, flushing a little as he hands moved further up her shirt as he continued kissing her. "Goten, I can't concentrate with you doing that." she said. Goten grinned and pulled back slightly, looking at the lovely mark he had left on her neck. 'Good luck hiding it.' He pulled her closer and smiled as he ran his fingers lightly on her inner thigh, smirking when he heard her suck in a breath.  
  
"Marron, just finish the breathfast later. I think I could wait a while." Marron snorted when she heard his stomach growl and poked him in the ribs.  
  
"Doesn't sound like it. Just try to control your hormones a- HEY!" She yelped when Goten grabbed hold of her and threw her over his shoulder. "GOTEN! Let me go! Put me down!" she yelled. She could hear him taking the food off the stove, but couldn't see since half her body was hanging over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, maybe we could use some of this." said Goten playfully and Marron rolled her.  
  
"Goten, I just showered."  
  
"Your point?" The blonde's jaw dropped at his carelessness and she shook her head. There was no reason to fight back. After all, Goten had his ways of seducing her. She grunted when she felt her body dropped onto the couch and frowned a little at Goten.  
  
"The couch, Goten?" she asked and he laughed and he climbed over top of her, sitting on his hands and knees as he began kissing her.  
  
"Live a little, Marron." he said, his hands slipping back up the shirt. Marron relaxed a little and put her arms around his neck, pulling him close and kissing him, tugging at his shirt and eventually pulling it off of him. She smiled a little, pulling away and looking at his well musculed chest. She loved it. So many people considered him to be scrawny, but she learned saiyans could easily play that off and still have a gorgeous body. Goten smiled when she ran her fingers over his chest and he took hold her her wrists lightly. "What're you thinking about?" he asked. Marron looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Nothing." she answered and leaned in, kissing him. Goten smiled and kissed her back deeply. Something in the back of his mind told him they should wait a while or take this to the bedroom, but he ignored only part of what his conscience was telling him, pushing the shirt Marron was wearing up a little and slipping off her underwear. At the same time, she was tugging off his sweat pants and boxers. He began kissing her neck and smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, for the record, I was talking about you, not the food when I said smells good." The demi-saiyan whispered huskily into her ear befor slidding heeply inside of her. Marron gasped and moaned, burrying her face into Goten's shoulder and moaning his name. Goten smirked, trailing his kisses as he moved inside of her.  
  
"Goten..." She held onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving with him. Nothing could have ruined this moment right now... Well, at least they thought.  
  
"Goten!!!!!!" They both jumped and Marron almost instantly shoved Goten off of her, sending him onto the ground as the pair scrambled around the room. Trunks was outside the door, with Pan and Bra, banging on the door as if they were being chased after someone. Marron grabbed her underclothes and tossed Goten his boxers before nodding towards the room door, saying she'd be back there. She then stopped.  
  
"Uh, run to the shower real quick." she teased in a whisper and ran to the bedroom. Goten looked down and growled in annoyance. He was going to kill Trunks. He ran to the bathroom and quickly ran some cold water on him before stumbling to the door, pulling on his boxers. He opened the door and glared at the trio grinning at him.  
  
"WHAT!?" he yelled, catching them all off gaurd. Pan and Trunks stared in shock, but Bra rolled her eyes and shoved past him.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Goten. We just came to pay you a visit, figuring you'd be miserable with Marron gone and all... Did you just get out of the shower? You're dripping wet." Goten sighed and let them all in.  
  
"Yeah, I did just get out the shower. What do you REALLY want?" he asked, ignoring the fact Bra was in the kitchen poking around at his breakfast.  
  
"We came to check up on you..." said Trunks and rolled his eyes at his little sister.  
  
"Goten-kun, did you make this? Its great." she called, holding a plate full of food. Goten looked at Trunks seriously. A look that said 'Get your sister now'. Trunks looked at his best friend and placed a hand on his shoulder in a supportive manner.  
  
"Goten, its ok to eat your misery away, really. I mean, you just chased away the only descent girl in your life. You should be upset."  
  
"Marron didn't HAVE to leave. Goten just chased her away."  
  
"Did not." Goten blinked when he noticed he wasn't the only one to say that and knew it wasn't Pan or Trunks. He could sense Marron standing behind him and looked over his shoulder, smiling a little at her as she stood leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.  
  
"Really, B-chan. You should know me way better than that. No guy as ever chased me away from home." she said and came up to Goten's side, smiling brightly at her shocked friends. Being as bold as she tended to be, Marron kept of the shirt she had on when she was cooking and made no effort to put on any shorts or pants underneath.  
  
"What're you doing here... You guys didn't-" Pan stopped and her eyes lit up when she saw the ring on Marron's finger, only after Bra had came over and yelled it.  
  
"You two are engaged!" Bra squealed, grabbing hold of Marron's wrist and looking closely at the ring on the blonde's finger. "That would explain the food." She said and grinned. Marron blushed and looked at Goten, who smiled at her. He then looked at their friends.  
  
"Well then, now that you know, can you get out?" he asked and they all looked at him in confusion. "You kinda came at the wrong moment you know... So can you leave?" he asked and Marron shoved him.  
  
"Goten, shut up." she said as Pan's face went red and Bra looked at Goten disapprovingly.  
  
"You're such a percert, Goten." Bra said and looked at Trunks who seemed to stil be trying to take everything in. He then regained his composure and smiled.  
  
"Goten, I've gotta admit, I'm proud of you." he said with a laugh and slapped him on the back before turning to Bra nad Pan. "Lets go." he said, nodding his head towards the door. He waved over his shoulder at them and Bra scowled, arguing as she walked out. Pan started to walk out, but looked between the two and smiled.  
  
"I'm happy for you two. See you later I hope." she said and ran out after Trunks and Bra, closing the door. Marron smiled and looked at Goten.  
  
"We'll have to tell everyone sooner than we wanted now." she said. Goten sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yup." he said and looked at her with a grin. "So, shall we finish where we left off?" He askd. Marron didn't even get a chance to respond before he lifted her off the ground and carried the laughing blonde off to their bedroom.  
-------------------------------------------

Marron smiled as she watched Goten laugh nervously, his mother hugging onto his tightly and sobbing happily into his chest. They had arrived at Goku and Chichi's place to tell their family and friends the news and to Chichi, this was the best news she could have possibly gotten. Almost everyone thought Goten would keep his bachelor status, so this news was very unexpected. Chichi let go of her son and then came over to Marron, taking both her hands and smiling at her fondly. "I'm so happy for te both of you." she said. Marron smiled and nodded, hugging the older woman.  
  
"Well, this calls for a party, doesn't it?" said Bulma brightly as 18 went over and hugged Goten, followed by a brotherly hug and slap on the back from Krillin as Bulma began setting up for a party with some help from the other Z warriors. Videl and Gohan came over to Marron and smiled.  
  
"Congradulations." said Videl happily and hugged the blonde, soon followed by Gohan.  
  
"Thanks for taming him." he said in a teasing manner and laughed when Goten came over and shoved him, Jensei tagging along happily.  
  
"Watch it bro. I can kick your ass in a good sparring match, now." he said and grinned at Marron, kissing her softly, not noticing Jensei was watching with wide, curious eyes. Marron noticed however and pulled back after a while, going over to her little brother and hugging him.  
  
"Hey twerp. Glad I'm staying?" she asked. Jensei grinned widely and nodded, hugging his sister back.  
  
"Yup! I'm glad you and Goten-kun are staying." he said brightly. Goten smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. While he and Marron were apart, Jensei had been very upset with Goten, and it had shown, the three year old not tagging along after the demi saiyan as he usually did. Now things were going to be different though. They were all back together and life was going to be much better.  
  
Author's Note: So, what do you think?! Is it getting good? Getting dull? Want more action, lemon, romance between another pair? More of the adults? Wedding planning? You tell me cuz I love writing this fic and your reviews are appreciated. Please tell me what you think and I will try my best to put whatever may help keep your interest. This fic is far from over! 


	33. chapter 33

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- Chapter 33  
  
Pan sat next to Marron, the two of them watching Uubu as they sat on a hay stack. He was talking to some of his family members, Bra at his side, smiling brightly. Pan knew Bra wasn't suppose to be getting involved in their family issues, but she was who she was. She leaned into the hay stack and shook her head as she and he future aunt/best friend, watched Bra. "Amazing how bold that girl is some times." she said. Marron smiled a bit and shook her head.  
  
"You've got a point. I mean, for someone so... outgoing, why is it taking her so long to confess to Uubu?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe she wants him to confess first." said Pan, shrugging a shoulder. Marron made a face. As they watched Uubu, it was obvious that his family was his first priority, even though he continued to looked at Bra and say something to her, the couple exchanging a few laughs and blushing a bit.  
  
"I don't know... but one of them needs to come out soon. I think they've been beating around the bush longer than even Goten and I did."  
  
"You and Goten were beating around the bush since you were five, babe." The girls turned around and saw Goten and Trunks come walking up holding multiple bags of grocceries.  
  
"Shut up, Trunks." muttered Marron as the village children came running out and looked in the groccery bags, trying to see what had been bought for them before their parents came to take the food away. Goten grinned and came over, giving Marron a quick kiss.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"We're watching Uubu and B-chan. Don't really know what's going on though." Goten and Trunks looked curiously over at the elder villager who was talking to the couple, the other people who had been there walking off.  
  
"Looks like she's being accepted into the family." said Trunks, hopping onto the hay stack and sitting next to Pan.  
  
"What would they be doing that for?" Pan asked, sitting up. "Bra and Uubu aren't even dating."  
  
"Maybe they're dating and we don't even know it." The three friends looked at Trunks, Pan and Marron frowning while Goten looked confused. "You know, that they know they like each other and flirted themselves into dating."  
  
"That's stupid, Trunks." said Goten, but Pan smiled slightly and ignored her uncle.  
  
"Has that ever happened to you before?" she asked, blushing and forgetting Marron and Goten were there. Trunks looked at her and smiled a little, nodding.  
  
"Yeah. What about you? Any guy ever flirt his way into your heart?" he asked, grinning. Pan felt as if her brain had shut down, not really knowing a good way into answering the question and she began stuttering.  
  
"Hey guys! Trunks, when'd you and Goten get here?" asked Bra cheerfully. Pan looked at the older girl, almost greatful for her loudness.  
  
"We just got here, B-chan." said Trunks, rolling his eyes. Bra shrugged and glanced at Uubu, who was playing with his younger siblings in the distance.  
  
"Lets go to the mall, I need something to do." she said suddenly and Pan made a face.  
  
"What was going on between you and Uubu?" she asked. Bra looked at her and smiled brightly.  
  
"I was being nosey and met a few people." she said and looked at Marron. "How about a girls' night out! Get you away from lover boy for a night or two." Marron rolled her eyes when she noticed Goten straighten up at this suggestion.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered Pan, the same time her uncle protested. Goten and Marron had been engaged a month now and the girls didn't see much of her between Goten snatching her off and the mothers continuing on with the wedding planning. "I think we should do it. C'mon Marron-chan!" Pan said anxiously.  
  
"No way! Mom and 18 have been dragging her off too much!" said Goten and Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get over it Goten, you're going to see your fiance again. Marron, be at my place by seven. Panny and I will be waiting." said Bra brightly and walked off. Goten watched with a blank expression and Trunks shook his head knowingly.  
  
"Did anyone notice I had no say in any of this?" Marron asked.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Oh come on now Marron-chan! You can tell us." said Bra, giggling.  
  
"No, don't you dare, Marron-chan!" Pan protested.  
  
"I never had intentions to." The three girls were sitting around Bra's room later that evening, the room holding almost everything they could need to keep their interest the entire night. Bra smiled a little, opening a bottle of soda and sitting back into the beanbag chair.  
  
"No, but really, you can tell us... Whats it like?" Bra asked. Pan scowled.  
  
"Marron, if you're going to tell her, then I'm leaving!"  
  
"I'm not asking her to give details!" Bra yelled in annoyance before looking at Marron expectantly.  
  
"Well I know for sure that I didn't regret anything... I mean, Goten was my first..." Pan smiled a little, calming slightly while Bra listened intently.  
  
"How did you know it was the right time?" she asked. Both Pan and Marron looked at Bra, causing her to blush deeply.  
  
"I think Goten and I knew it was the right time after dating a few weeks, we just never got the chance. The night he proposed, I guess we weren't thinking... It just happened." The blonde went red when she saw her friends looking at her intently. "Uh, yeah... so why so interested all of a sudden, B-chan?" she asked. Bra smiled shly.  
  
"Just curious so I knowwhen I'm ready." she said. Both Pan and Marron looked curiously at their friend who seemed to go into her own dream sequence.  
  
"So, you and Uubu are dating then?" Bra blinked when Pan had unexpectedly asked the question.  
  
"No, we're not. Does it look like it?" she asked.  
  
"Just a little." answered Marron and grinned. "Its cute." Bra smiled a little and leaned back.  
  
"I want to get serious with Uubu, you know." she said, causing Marron to looked at her in confusion. "I want us to be... dating I guess. I want us to be having a relationship when I know he's mine and mine only."  
  
"Did you ever tell him this? It'd probably help you know." said Marron. "Uubu may have been trained by Goku-san, but I don't think he's as dense."  
  
"B-chan, why is it you can't confess you love him, but you can flirt mindlessly with him?" Pan asked. Bra frowned, but blushed.  
  
"I don't know." she answered finally. She suddenly frowned. "hold on, YOU of all people can't chastise me on my relationships, missy!" she announced, catching Pan by surprise. "I saw you and my brother earlier."  
  
"You're insane!" yelled Pan and glared at Marron when she began laughing.  
  
"She's got a point, Panny. I mean, what was it with that 'has anyone ever flirted their way into your heart' thing about?"  
  
"I think he was trying to flirt with you, Pan." said Bra in a teasing tone. Pan scowled and blushed deeply.  
  
"He was not... believe me. He's not interested in a little girl." she said.  
  
"You're eighteen, you're not a kid." said Bra and Marron rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bra, your brother can't date an eighteen year old girl, let alone Gohan's eighteen year old girl."  
  
"Marron, don't be so old fashioned."  
  
"I'm not! My dad gave Trunks hell when I was dating him and we were much younger. Trust that Gohan will have a thing or to say."  
  
"What ever. Listen Pan, we're gonna help you knock off my big brother's socks. Aren't we taking a group trip to West City beach tomorrow?" Bra asked. Marron nodded and made a face. "Perfect... Uh, Pan, we've gotta get you some more..."  
  
"Some more what?" asked Pan, obviously confused as she and Marron tared at Bra expectantly.  
  
"Some more... bikini top filling."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Marron began laughing hysterically as Pan yelled at Bra. The room door opened and the girls went silent when a very groggy Vageta stood in the doorway, narrowing his eyes at them.  
  
"I don't care how old you are, GO TO BED!" he yelled. The girls quickly scrambled around the room, climbing into bed and their futons. Vageta watched them for a while and nodded, walking out the room. Bra turned on a flash light and grinned at her friends.  
  
"Don't worry Pan, Bra has everything under control." she said. 


	34. chapter 34

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- Chapter 34  
  
Goten walked behind his rambling mother, carrying all of their things across the beach. The entire gang hadn't arrived yet so Chichi had arrived early with her family, ready to set up. She stopped when she found the perfect spot for their large group and smiled brightly at Goten. "Here we go, hun." she said as Goten began setting up. "The others should be here soon. Where's Marron at?"  
  
"She spent the night with Bra and Pan last night." said Goten, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Chichi looked at him and rolled her eyes. She knew what was going through her son's mind, but said nothing as Goku began going through the large cooler.  
  
"Goku, that food is for later!" she scolded.  
  
"Wow Chichi, nice to see you're always prepared." Goten, Goku, and Chichi turned around and smiled as Bulma and the rest of the gang arrived. Vageta seemed irritable, as usual, while Trunks seemed to be the latest piece of eye candy for the girls on the beach and the girls became eye candy for old Roshi, Yamcha, and Oolong.  
  
"Hey, where are the girls?" asked Goten curiously as his friend came over and took off his top. Trunks shrugged, not realizing the attention he was getting.  
  
"Dunno, Bra and Marron were doing something with Pan this morning so Bra is driving them here later." he answered as Goten sulked. "Relax, it shouldn't take them long to settle whatever it is their doing." laughed Trunks. Jensei came over and grinned up at Goten.  
  
"Goten-kun! Guess what. My birf-day is coming up!" he informed brightly. Goten looked at the little boy and grinned, kneeling down and ruffling his hair.  
  
"Really now? And what do you want for your birthday, squirt?" he asked. Jensei looked thoughtful and grinned knowingly.  
  
"A dinosaur." he said brightly. Both Goten and Trunks laughed and Goten grinned at the boy.  
  
"Sure, why not." he said. Jensei's eyes instantly lit up and he ran off to tell 18 the great news just as Bra and Marron came walking up with an obviously uncomfortable and annoyed Pan. "MARRON!" cheered Goten and ran over to her, sweeping her off of her feet and swinging her around before kissing her deeply.  
  
"Missed me I see." Marron laughed when she broke the kiss. She blushed a little and looked over at Trunks, grinning and waving.  
  
"Hey. What were you guys up to this morning exactly?" asked Trunks as Goten looked at the skirt Marron was wearing over her bikini bottom and tugged at it questioningly.  
  
"We were trying to find Panny a new suit." said Bra brightly and looked at Pan the same time as the others. She was wearing a large white tee over her suit and the guys were looking at her expectantly.  
  
"So, what's it look like Pan?" asked Goten as Marron smacked his hand to keep him from tugging on her suit. Pan flushed and glared at her uncle.  
  
"I'm not taking off this top." she said. Goten looked confused and Bra scowled, going over to Pan and glaring at her.  
  
"Pan, take off the suit. I could have worn it for all the fuss you're putting up."  
  
"Then why didn't you!?"  
  
"Because it looks nice on you! Start acting like a girl!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Goten and Trunks, as well as some others, watched wide eyed as Bra wrestled with Pan to get the shirt off. Marron shook her head when Bra stood up triumphantly holding up Pan's shirt as the younger girl sat on the ground in the tiny bikini Bra had let her borrow, a scowl on her face.  
  
"Nice suit Pan... Bit revealing though, don't you think?" Asked Goten. Pan glared at him, but before she could say something, she felt something being wrapped around her as she was pulled off the ground.  
  
"Pan, what are you wearing!?" She went stiff at the cound of her father's voice and groaned in embarassment. "Where'd you get this suit, the children's section?!"  
  
"Bra's closet." Pan answered and Gohan scowled as she pulled away and took off the towel. "Quit treating me like a kid, dad. I can take care of myself." She regreted saying this when she saw Oolong and Roshi looking at her and quickly took the towel and wrapped it around her waist.  
  
"I told you Gohan wouldn't approve." said Marron. Bra sighed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Gohan is old fashioned. Pan, you look hot." said Bra brightly. Pan glared at her and Trunks laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You look great Pan. Don't worry about your dad." She blushed deeply and nodded. Goten was looking at her thoughtfully and frowned.  
  
"You know, Gohan has a point- HEY!" Goten scowled when Marron smacked him over the back of the head. "What did I do?"  
  
"Its over Goten. Leave it alone." said the blonde and looked at Bra. "So, who's up for a game of volley ball?" she asked brightly.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"And SPIKED IT!" cheered Bra. Both Marron and Goten rolled their eyes as their friend bounced around in her skimpy swin suit, cheering her abilities on. Pan shook her head and ran after the ball before it rolled into the ocean. "Pan, hurry up!" Bra called. Pan rolled her eyes and smiled thankfully when a guy grabbed the ball and handed it to her.  
  
"I take it this is yours?" He asked. Pan looked at him and blushed a little.  
  
"Uh yeah... Thanks." she said as she took it. She was about to walk off, but the guy spoke up.  
  
"Uh, my name's Hiro... I noticed you earlier today." she blinked and looked at him. "Mind if I join your game?" Pan glanced at her friends who were waiting for her expectantly and frowned a bit when she noticed Trunks and some girl flirting with each other.  
  
"Sure, why not. My name's Pan." she said. Hiro grinned and came up to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you." he said.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Is it just me, or did our plan backfire?" asked Bra. She was sitting with Marron in their beach chairs, watching as Jensei burried a sleepinh Vageta in the sand and as Trunks and Pan flirted around with their new companions, completely oblivious of each other. Marron leaned back in her seat and lowered her shades so she could see what was going on.  
  
"I dunno, I think we were asking for it by putting Pan in that tiny suit." she informed. Goten came over to the girls with sno cones and sat down as he handed them out.  
  
"That Hiro guy is pretty cool. I got a chance to talk to him and I bet Gohan'll love him." he informed.  
  
"Who's the girl Trunks is with?" asked Bra curiously.  
  
"Uh, I think she said her name was Amanda." answered Goten. "She's actually his secretary you know."  
  
"Ewwwwww." said Marron and Bra in unison, causing Goten to look confused.  
  
"Dating your secretary is so predictable." Bra muttered and smirked. "But Panny's new boy toy is pretty hot." Marron began laughing.  
  
"How old is he? Nineteen?" she asked. Bra shrugged and sat up straight when she saw a grinning Pan begin walking off with Hiro, both of them holding hands. Goten sat up straight and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Where the hell do they think they're going?!" he asked, but Marron pulled him back onto the ground the same time Videl pulled Gohan back down.  
  
"Leave them alone." she said. Goten looked at her. "Pan's a big girl. She knows what she's doing." Goten seemed a little unconvinced, especially after looking at Trunks, who was now kissing on his secretary. He knew how the male mind worked, even though he wasn't quite like that with any of his girlfriends except Marron. He didn't trust this guy alone with Pan and would probably protest as much as his older brother. 


	35. chapter 35

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- Chapter 35  
  
"Marron, that dress is so beautiful on you. I can't believe you're gonna be getting married in a few months." said Chichi and began crying happily. 18 shook her head and smiled, patting the woman supportively on the back and looked at her daughter, her eyes shinning with prode as the girl stood on a stool while some people worked on her dress.  
  
"Chichi-san, don't cry. C'mon." said Marron, smiling shyly at the older woman. Chichi looked at her with shinning eyes.  
  
"I can't believe all of this is happening." she said. "My little boy is finally getting married to a girl who cares about him and isn't a whore!" she cried. The women in the room giggled and Marron laughed in slight embarasment.  
  
"Chichi-san..." She stopped when Pan entered the room and grinned widely. "Pan!" she said. The girl looked at Marron and grinned widely.  
  
"Marron, you look great." she said, going over and hugging her friend. "You're gonna blow uncle Goten away." she teased. Marron blushed an blew a piece of hair from her face.  
  
"He's got three more month until then... So, where were you at?" She already knew she didn't have to ask. Pan had been dating that boy, Hiro, for four months now. She had spending almost every minute of the day with the guy and the blonde could only think it was over with any chances of her with Trunks, who was still dating that Amanda chick.  
  
"To be honest, I was with B-chan. She was right behind me..." Bra walked into the room and grinned widely.  
  
"Just swept Pan away from her little boyfriend. Marron, you look great." she informed cheerfully. Marron laughed and looked accusingly at Pan.  
  
"Thanks. So Pan, what was that about being with Bra?"  
  
"I was with her... for a few minutes. I had a date with Hiro is all... He's leaving for college in America you know." she said. 18 raised an eyebrow at the young girl.  
  
"You're serious about this guy, aren't you?" she asked and Pan blushed.  
  
"I like him a lot... but still..." She trailed off and Marron smiled a little. So she still did have a thing for Trunks. "Anyway, enough about me. Are you having a bachelorette party?"  
  
"Course she is!" said Bra brightly and everyone looked at her. "Mom and I are setting it up."  
  
"Are you sure thats a good idea?" asked Pan and Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Relax. I mean, Yamcha and Trunks are setting up Goten's-" Marron glared at Bra, who grinned innocently at her. "I shouldn't of said that."  
  
"Who picked Yamcha and Trunks for something like that?" Marron asked.  
  
"No one did. They voulenteered." said Bra and grinned. "Relax, Goten's a good boy."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Strippers?" Goten looked at Yamcha and Master Roshi with a red face and a scowl. What was it with these two and naked women exactly. Yamcha sighed and gave Goten a serious and knowing look.  
  
"Listen kid, strippers are the main attraction to both Bachelor and bachelorette parties." Goten's face went redder. "Even Marron may have a few- OW!" Krillin glared at Yamcha after smacking him over the back of the head with a hotel brochure.  
  
"You're not helping. Listen Goten, yu tell us what you don't want and we'll take care of the rest." he offered. Goten swallowed and nodded.  
  
"I trust you guys... I just don't want to upset Marron or anything."  
  
"What Marron doesn't know won't hurt her... or you." said Oolong knowingly. Goten looked at him and Krillin shook his head. Goku was looking at a hotel brochure with great interest.  
  
"We should go to this one. Its got great room service." he informed, pointing out all the different types of food that would be served. "Chichi and I went here for our honey moon." he added.  
  
"That's the perfect place. We could get a room at the WAY top floor. No one gets rooms up there." said Trunks and ignored the looks the men were giving him. "I can make reservations."  
  
"When're we having this thing?" asked Vageta, entering the room and looking at the others expectantly.  
  
"I think a week or so before the wedding is good." answered Yamcha knowingly. "That's what we did for Krillin... Even though he didn't show up." Krillin smirked, but said nothing. Trunks smiled and got up.  
  
"Well I'm outta here. I've got a meeting to get to." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll see you guys later." he called, waving over his shoulder at them. Goten looked at Gohan who was frowning slightly.  
  
"If he had a date, thats all he had to say." The older demi saiyan said and shook his head, walking out the room. Goten shrugged and followed him. When they walked out the room, Bulma and the other women had just arrived and Trunks was greeting them.  
  
"So, where are you going off to in such a hurry?" asked Marron as she, Pan, and Bra looked up at him expectantly. Trunks laughed, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I've got a hot date tonight and I don't wanna be late." Both Pan and Marron rolled their eyes and Pan walked off, muttering something under her breath. Trunks watched and looked slightly confused.  
  
"What's the big deal? She's not jealous is she?" he asked, a slight smirk crossing his face. Bra rolled her eyes and gave Trunks a knowing look.  
  
"Trunks, she's dating a guy who looks good, is nice and respectable. Why should she be jealous of the ditz you're dating when you don't even notice her any other time?" Bra asked sharply and stormed off. Trunks looked at Marron and the blonde shrugged.  
  
"See ya, Trunks." she said. Trunks sighed as he watched Marron leave with Goten, but frowned a little. What DID the girls see in the Hiro guy for them ALL to be against him?! He had at least expected a little support from Marron of all people. That guy isn't all that holy... Every man makes mistakes. Trunks thought bitterly. 


	36. chapter 36

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- Chapter 36  
  
Marron looked up from her magazine at Goten who was in the kitchen working on something. She was sitting on the couch in one of Goten's large t-shirts as they relaxed around his apartment. It was a few days since Trunks and Pan seemed to go off beack into their own worlds with their new found love lifes and no one bothered either of the confused saiyans. Marron put down her magazine and sat on her knees, looking at Goten thoughtfully. "Hun, what're you doing over there? You've been in there working on something for a while now." Goten looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm making you breakfast... or trying to anyway." Marron laughed and got up, joining him. He was looking at the directions on the back of a pancake box, but still seemed lost on what to do." She giggled and him moved over.  
  
"Looks like I get to give you cooking lessons. Here, see this? This is what you go by." she said, pointing at a chart on the box. "You can use a measuring cup to get the right amount of mix if you like, but I usually estimate." she said as she began making the pancake mix. Goten watched her and soon Marron had him take over.  
  
"You know, I feel kind of helpless getting you to help me out with this." said Goten, scratching his face sheepishly and getting some mix on his face. Marron laughed and kissed him softly.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll have you cooking for me without help in no time." she said. Goten laughed and handed her a plate of food.  
  
"I'm looking forward to that. Maybe I'll attempt making you lunch without your help... Maybe mom's, but not yours." he said. Marron snorted and went and sat on the couch.  
  
"So I can look forward to you getting cooking lessons? Is this a wedding gift?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Its a lifetime gift. Besides, I may need to know how if you end up pissed with me and I have no money to order out for food." he teased. Marron laughed and nodded in understanding. She was surprised the food actually tasted pretty good.  
  
"Goten, this is great!" she said. Goten grinned proudly.  
  
"I am perfection, Marron." he teased, making his own plate of food. He came and sat next to the blonde with his plate piled with food. Marron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So, I take it tht apetite is... genetic?" she asked. Goten blinked in confusion, looking at her innocently and she laughed. "Never mind."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pan stormed up to Hiro and almost instantly punch him in the face. "YOU ASS HOLE!" she yelled. Everyone in the resturaunt looked at the couple, and the girl that was hiding behind Hiro, in great interest. It had taken them by surprise when the fuming quarter saiyan came stoming into their cozy restuaruant. "I thought you said you had an exam today!" she yelled. Hiro opened his mouth to say something, but Pan wouldn't let him say too much.  
  
"Panny, I do have a-"  
  
"I don't think the exam involves sticking your damn tongue down some bimbo's throat! I should be beating the shit outta both of you!" A waiter nervously came over and tapped Pan on the shoulder, cringing when she looked at him.  
  
"Miss, I'm sorry, but you will have to... uh, take your dispute outside." He cringed when she glared at him, but she obeyed, shoving Hiro violently out of her away and doing the same to the girl as she left.  
  
"Oh Hiro, by the way. WE'RE THRU!" She yelled and slammed the door behind her. She honestly didn't feel too bad about breaking up with him, but knew Trunks would tease her, sating 'I told you so' as soon as possible. "Guys are jerks." she muttered and cracked her knuckles, deciding to go train at her grandfather's personal gym. Maybe later she could convince her uncle or someone to spar with her. She had a lot of agression to get out and she needed to do it fast. She hopped into the air and took off flying. Maybe she'd tell Marron about this later... Maybe.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marron and Bra sat back silently and watched as Goten and Goku sparred. Vageta was standing with them being impatient on getting his turn. The girls didn't understand what the big deal was with Goku and Vageta always wanting to spar and train, but they WERE full blooded saiyans. They were suppose to always be prepared for battle after all. The girls watched as Goten came flying into the ground and Marron sighed. "There goes our trip to the beach." she muttered and Bra giggled. She had been there when Goku came along to get his son for a sparring match. Goten had promised Marron a trip to the beach and if he had a whole bunch of bruises, it meant he wasn't going to do much, including take his shirt off. Goku landed and grinned widely at his son, holding out his hand.  
  
"Nice going Goten. You held out longer than I would have thought." Goten smiled a little at his dad and took his hand, being helped up.  
  
"Yeah, but you said you'd go easy on me. I did promise Marron I'd take her to the beach today." he informed, glancing over at the obviously upset blonde. Goku looked around at Marron and looked at his son.  
  
"Just pay Dende a visit. He'll fix those little cuts right up." Without warning, he grabbed hold of his son's arm and waved at Marron. "We'll be back in a few, Marron!" he called. Goten looked confused and Marron was about to protest, but they vanished.  
  
"Goku, what the hell!" Marron growled. Vageta seemed a little annoyed, but didn't say anything. "There goes my trip to the beach." she muttered and sulked against the wall. Trunks came walking past them and stopped.  
  
"Hey Marron, you want a job?" Vageta, Bra, and Marron looked at him in confusion. "I need a new secretart and I-"  
  
"What happened to your old one? You know, the one you're dating." said Bra smartly. Trunks waved a hand at her in a dismissive manner.  
  
"We broke up and she quit." he answered cooly. The girls looking at him silently and Vageta shook his head.  
  
"I warned you." he said and a smirk crossed his face when Goku returned with a full healed Goten. "Bout time Kakarot. I thought you were trying to get out of a sparring match." Goku grinned innocently and Marron walked up to Goten, examining him closely.  
  
"Great! Now we can go to the beach!" she said brightly and turned to Trunks. "I'll consider your offer Trunks, but for now I'll have to pass." she said and tugged on Goten's arm. Trunks and Bra watched as they walked off and sighed. Bra was looking at him with a knowing grin.  
  
"Told you not to date her." she teased. 


	37. chapter 37

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- Chapter 37  
  
Goten growled in frustration as Vageta watched Yamcha and Trunks drag the demi-saiyan out of his apartment. It was now a weel before Goten and Marron's wedding and now the time of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Goten suggested that they have it without him, but it seems they wouldn't accept this. "Guys, leave me alone! I don't wanna go to the party!" he yelled. Trunks sighed and made his friend stand up straigh, fixing him shirt.  
  
"Listen Goten. This is your last week as a bachelor-"  
  
"But I'm not single." Goten informed. "Marron would rip into meif she knew all about what you guys had planned tonight."  
  
"Goten, relax. Goku, Vageta and Krillin are gonna be there. Even Gohan and Piccolo. They'll make sure things don't get outta hand when it comes to you." said Yamcha, but Goten didn't seem too convinced.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, Bulma and Bra are going just as insance with your woman's party." said Vageta, causing Goten to scowl.  
  
"Fine, I'm gonna go, but I'm not going to enjoy myself." He informed. Trunks grinned and slapped his friend on the back.  
  
"Don't worry Goten. I'll make sure you have a good time without ruining your relationship." He informed, but Goten was obviously still unconvinced.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marron shook her head in a knowing manner as Bra and Pan held her arms and led their blind folded friend to the place where the party would be held/ She had told them she didn't want anything big, but who knew what would happen when you left Bulma and Bra in charge. "You guys, I hope you didn't go crazy with this." she said and heard Bra giggle.  
  
"Marron, have a little fun. Live a little. I mean, how often are you gona get some truely hot guys to strip tease for you?"  
  
"Well I am getting married, so... I'm assuming every night." said the blonde knowingly. Pan laughed and pulled off the blind fold when they entered the room. "No way..." Marron's face went almost as red as Pan's as all their female companions came popping out of hiding spots and male strippers came filing out with loud music suddenly playing.  
  
"Brilliant, eh Mar? Here, meet this guy. Hot, ain't he?" Bra asked, shoving her friend forward into one of the men who was wearing a fireman's hat and pants only, which he was about to remove.  
  
"Hullo miss." he said in a deep, seductive voice causing Marron to blush and laugh nervously as she pushed away from his and glared at Bra. Her friend grinned however from where she was on top of a table, raising a glass up in a toast.  
  
"Everyone, this is to my best friend, Marron, who in just a week is about to be tied down by a total hottie with no common sense- NO OFFENSE CHICHI- SAN! Marron, this is to you, blondie! Now let the party begin!!" she cheered. Marron groaned and shook her head, quickly dodging some of the guys and grabbing a glass of champagne. How did she get herself into these things? She looked into her drink and sighed.  
  
'I wonder how Goten is...'  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Both Gohan and Goten stood to the side holding beers and watching as their father drunkenly danced on a table with a lamp shade on his head. It was interesting that he still knew to make sure that none of the women put the moves on him while he was in this state. Vageta seemed to continue scaring off any female who came near him however, while Yamcha was quick to pick up the rejected girl for himself. "I didn't think this party would last so long." said Gohan, smiling at one of the women and shaking his head when she came up to him. Goten sighed and checked his watch.  
  
"Gohan, I think I'm gonna go. Marron may be home or something. I think I'll spend the rest of the evening... or early morning, with her." he said. Gohan looked at Goten and smiled a little.  
  
"C'mon now Goten. This party is for you. How about we join dad up there." he suggested as he stretched. "After all, dancing is fun." Goten sighed and watched as his brother drank the last of his beer in one gulp and went to join their dad. He only stuck around a while before managing to sneak out the room. He was lucky. Even Piccolo, though not affected in anyway by it, was being flirted with by the strippers. Goten walked out of the room and let out a sigh, closing the door and leaning against the wall. He put his hands into his pocket to get his cell phone, but also found a key.  
  
"The sick room." He muttered, He remembered Trunks saying they reserved three more rooms in the hotel. The sick room was for anyone who got sick and needed to lie down because they had one too many beers. The other two rooms were private rooms for... well that all didn't need to be explained. The demi-saiyan shook his head, taking out his cell phone. He figured he'd check on Marron if she was even home. At least he should know if there was anyone there to come home too. He glanced down the hall when he heard a room door open and blinked in confusion. "Marron?" The blonde looked down the hall when she heard her name and Goten grinned widely, running up to her. "Hey, babe. What're you doin' here?"  
  
"Bachelorette party." she answered, smiling up at him. "And you?"  
  
"Bachelor party. No biggie." He answered and kissed her softly. "I missed you." he whispered. Marron smiled and kissed him back.  
  
"Missed you too. Lets go home, eh?" she suggested. Goten grinned and held up the sick room key.  
  
"Why don't we just get a room?" Marron made a face and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Got it from Trunks. C'mon, I'll explain later." he said, taking her hand and pulling her along to the room.  
  
"Goten-kun, I didn't tell-" Goten turned around and pressed his lips to hers, taking both her hands and pulling her into the room.  
  
"Lets have a party of our own, eh?" he suggested with a smirk.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks yawned and watched as everyone began leaving the room. Goku was passed out on the coffee table while Gohan, Uubu (who arrived late), and Krillin cleaned up around him. Trunks looked around when something occured to him. "Guys, where is Goten at?" Oolong looked up from where he lied on the floor.  
  
"Maybe he's in one of the room." he said. Trunks froze at the thought that Marron would tear him apart if Goten had gone off with a stripper. HE pulled out his cell phone, dailing his best friend's number.  
  
"I'll call him and see where he is. I doubt he's in one of the rooms." he said, listening to the ring tone.  
  
"Hello?" answered a tired voice on the other line and Trunks blinked in confusion.  
  
"Marron?" The men all looked at Trunks curiously. "Uh, sorry I woke you, Mar. I must have called the wrong phone. I was trying to call Goten's cell..."  
  
"This is Goten's cell. Want me to wake him up?" asked the blonde. Trunks couldn't help but smile to himself a little.  
  
"No, I just wanted to make sure he was ok. Night Marron." he said and clicked his cell phone shut. "Goten's fine. He's with Marron." he told the others.  
  
"Ah, seems Goten had a party of his own." teased Roshi, causing Krillin to glare at him.  
  
"Goten did what?" asked oku, sitting up and looking around in confusion. He was still drunk and in a daze as Gohan helped him up.  
  
"Gohan is safe with Marron." he answered.  
  
"With Marron? Oh, he went home! Too bad. He missed a great party." Gohan shook his head and shook his head and said good bye. It had been a long night and everyone was going home. It was obvious they'd all be sleeping in tomorrow. 


	38. chapter 38

Changes  
  
Author's Note: I haven't written a Goten/ Marron fic in a while so this story is going to start with me changing how the show ended and moving into GT. Trunks is now 24, Goten is 23, Marron is 21, Bra is 20, Uubu is 20, and Pan is 18. I changed the ages for later events in the story. This is my attempt to make a interesting, yet LONG G/M, T/P, and U/B fic without losing interest and giving it a stupid ending like I've done before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT or its characters! Jensei, Marron's little brother in this fic, is property of Maria Ochoa (hope I spelled that right). He is NOT mine. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- Chapter 38  
  
Chichi looked around frantically, rushing around and trying to make some order out of everything. 18 looked at her companion with a raised eyebrow. She was confident that nothing would go wrong, especially since no one would dare tick her off. She shook her head.Chichi worried too much. Everything would be fine. Pan walked out of Marron's room and looked at her grandmother before looking at 18. "Why is she panicking? Everything is going according to schedule, if not ahead." she said. 18 sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Chichi just wants to make sure everything is ok... Hey, I noticed lover boy isn't here." Pan blinked in confusion and waved a hand in a dimissive manner when she knew what the older blonde meant.  
  
"Oh, you mean Hiro. I broke up with him a few months back."  
  
"You broke up with Lover boy?" Both 18 and Pan turned and looked at Trunks, fully dressed in his tux and looking good at that. This didn't stop Pan from glaring at him hoever. He walked up to them and looked at Pan with a raised eyebrow. "Its funny really. You two seemed so inseperable." he teased.  
  
"Screw you, Trunks." Pan snapped and shoved past the smirking saiyan, ignoring 18's confused look as she went back to the room Marron was in, slamming the door behind her. Trunks laughed and shook his head in a knowing manner.  
  
"So, where is your little girlfriend at?" Trunks looked at 18.  
  
"Oh, we broke up a while back." he said casually, putting his hands in his pockets and walked off. Videl came up to 18's side, shaking her head, having been standing in the distance and watched the whole thing.  
  
"These kids are a mess." she said and looked at 18. "We should see how Bra is doing with Marron." She said. When they entered the room, Bra was just finishing with Marron's hair and Pan was leaning against the wall with a scowl. Videl smiled and went up to them.  
  
"Smile now Panny. This is a happy occasion. Don't let Trunks get to you." she said. Marron looked around at them curiously.  
  
"Trunks? What is he doing now?" she asked.  
  
"Its nothing... really." said Pan. Marron looked at her and smiled a little. She knew that though Pan and Trunks split up with their boy and girlfriends mostly because of each other, though not realizing it.  
  
"Do you want me to talk to him?" The blonde asked, causing Pan to blink and laugh.  
  
"No way, Marron! I can fight my own battles." she informed. "You just have fun. It is your wedding day after all." she said. The door opened and the women all turned to see Baba come floating in on her faithful old crystal ball.  
  
"Baba-san!" cheered Marron, running over to the old woman and hugging her happily. She had always looked at the old woman as a grandmother and was glad that she made it.  
  
"Ah little Marron. Growing up quite fast aren't we? I've got to pray for your good luck since you'll be out there in a few moments." Marron looked confused when the old woman began chanting something, but 18 just looked annoyed.  
  
"Baba, you should go. Everyone is suppose to be taking there seats about now." Baba looked at 18 with a slightly annoyed expression, but nodded and patted Marron on the cheek in a mother manner before leaving. 18 frowned.  
  
"She's such a strange old woman." she muttered and looked at her daughter, smiling. "You look great hun." she said.  
  
"Thanks mom." said Marron and they hugged. 18 kissed the top of her daughter's head and looked at the others.  
  
"Lets get going you guys, We should get into our positions before Chichi loses it." she teased. The women all laughed, but agreed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan couldn't help but grin as he and Goten stood at their spots at the front of the altar, all their family and friends facing them as the music began to play. "I'm freakin' out here, Gohan." Goten whispered as his mom and dad came walking down the aisle, arm in arm. Gohan chuckled and smiled as he remembered how hard it was for him and Trunks to get Goten out of the bathroom earlier.  
  
"Relax little brother. You're getting hitched. Believe me, there's nothing better than what you're about to do now." He informed. Goten grinned a little, but continued to fidget. As everyone took their positions, Goten couldn't help but smile. It had been a debate on who was going to be flower girl, but Pan had ended up with the job since Bra was named maid of honor. Jensei was walkin behind Pan, a ring balanced on a velvet pillow. A few people giggled and chuckled as they watched how concentrated the little boy was on the task. Goten ruffled the boy's hair when he took his spot and everyone turned and watched as Krillin walked Marron down the aisle. At some point, Chichi had burst into tears just before Marron reached Goten and 18 allowed the woman to cry on her from where they stood.  
  
"Take care of my little girl, got it." Krillin said and the demi-saiyan grinned widely and nodded.  
  
"Course I will." He said and looked at Marron. "You look gorgeous." he whispered and she grinned up at him, a deep blush crossing her face.  
  
"You're not half bad yourself." she said. Through the ceremony, Chichi, Videl, and Bulma cried silently, Chichi continuing to whisper that she never thought this day would come, to 18. 18 just smiled, managing to hold back tears until towards the end. When Goten and Marron kissed, Jensei tugged his sister's dress as people clapped.  
  
"Mar-chan, you're not allowed to kiss in front all da peoples!" he informed. Goten looked down at the scowling little boy and laughed.  
  
"Relax, Jensei. We're allowed to do it now." he informed. Jensei looked confused, but Krillin picked up his son and patted Goten on the back in a supportive manner. Marron laughed and cupped Goten's chin, making him face her.  
  
"We're finally married." she said happily and kissed him deeply.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
All of the Z fighters were roaming around, talking excitedly and being surprised at how much warriors they hadn't seen in years had changed. Tien went up to Piccolo, Lunchi holding onto his arm, and asking how Chichi managed to get the namekian into a tuxedo. Some how, they had also managed to get Korin and Yajirobe there, but it seemed to take Yajirobe a while to figure out who the bride was. "Goten! There you are." Both Goten and Gohan turned around and grinned widely as their large grandfather came over to them.  
  
"Gramps... Man its been a while." said Goten as the large man pulled them into one big hug.  
  
"It has! I can't believe little Goten is finally getting married to little Marron. If I remember correctly, those two use to fight all the time." Goten laughed and grinned.  
  
"Those were the old days, Gramps." he said.  
  
"Not really. When you were about eight, you and Trunks use to pull her pigtails and play keep away with a lot of her things. And if I recall, there was that martial arts tournament where she kicked your butt, and a little after that where you two-"  
  
"Hi Ox King-san." The old giant looked around and grinned at Marron. Goten was looking at his grandfather with a slight blush, but smiled when Marron arrived. "Its been a while, hasn't it?" she said. Ox King chuckled and nodded.  
  
"It has. I was just remembering the good ol' days with Goten." Marron looked around him at Goten, who laughed a little.  
  
"Our younger days, babe." he answered and walked up to her, putting his arm around her waist and waving at his brother and grandfather as he walked off with his new wife. Gohan chuckled and shook his head, waving back and giving a thumbs up. "So, you ready to leave?" Goten asked, glancing over at Jensei, who was asking Mr. Popo a bunch of questions, and Bra, who was hanging all over Uubu with shinning eyes. Marron looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Right now? Won't anyone notice?" she asked. Goten looked at her innocently.  
  
"Mar, you made me sit through the cake, which I no longer regret, dancing, and a toast. I wanna have you to my self now." he said. Marron rolled her eyes. "We have to sneak and change and get our things without getting caught." she informed. Goten grinned.  
  
"Our things are packed away in capsule cases and we've got spare clothes in the house. Lets go." he said. Marron was hesitant at first, but couldn't help but to agree.  
  
"Alright, lets go then." she said brightly, taking his hand and leading him into the house so that they could change and sneak off for their honeymoon. Besides, she wanted to see what kind of romantic get away Goten had gotten them.  
  
Author's Note: Well, they have finally gotten married! Yay!!!!! I hope I actually continue getting reviews too. PLEASE! I rally appreciate the ones I am getting, you don't know how much I really do. Anyway, this will be continued into Changes, Part 2- Marriage and on ward! Wanna see how Goten and Marron survive the married life and what may be going on between Pan/Trunks and Bra/Uubu. Trust me, there relationships will be in effect in the first few chaps of this story! So, please continue reading and see you at Changes, part 2! 


End file.
